Catch me in the Darkness
by Inverse-chan
Summary: The four inner senshi are fighting hard to support a comatose Usagi. Finally, running out of options for funding, they resort to crime. The Gundam boys have been sent to stop them as preventers... Let the games begin. Mostly centered on the inner senshi.
1. Prologue

I know that I really shouldn't start on yet *another* fic when I still have three I haven't completed, but the idea suddenly popped up out of nowhere and I couldn't just leave it be cause it kept nagging me. So finally I gave up on writing the last chapter of 'Tea' and the fourth chapter of 'Condemned' and came up with this.  
  
Just to warn you, this is a GW/Sailor Moon crossover, but Usagi and Mamoru are still (somewhat) a couple. It also doesn't focus on either Usagi or Mamoru, but rather on the scouts.  
  
Minako is my fav. Scout so most of this will be focused around her. I hope you like it.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, or GW.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**  
  
There they stood, standing tall. Their faces were serious as the four senshi stared at the gray cement-walled bank. It was the second this week... it was becoming harder and harder to find enough funds.  
  
Minako began walking towards the bank, head held up proudly. She wouldn't let the get to hr... she had to lead her senshi. She heard their footsteps on the pavement beside her and felt a little more reassured. They had to do this. There was no other choice.  
  
Pushing open the heavy glass doors, she stepped inside. Time to begin.  
  
"Everyone down on the ground!" Makoto's strong voice was heard above the usual hum in a bank. "Now!"  
  
There were screams heard and Minako saw the guards reach for their guns.  
  
"Crescent Beam Shower!" she cried, knocking the entire police squad unconscious. Minako winced. She still wasn't used to attacking people.  
  
Everyone had his or her face pressed up against the ground by now. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Raye guarding the door. Ami stepped up, holding a brown sack.  
  
"Please empty your cashier into this bag." Ami said in a monotone. Despite her calm voice, Minako knew that her heart was breaking. Poor Ami. She had the worst job. There was the rustle of paper as cash was deposited into the bag, and Minako turned around just in time to see Ami drawing the sack together. The blue-headed senshi gave a short nod and Minako signaled to the other two senshi. It was time to go.  
  
Quickly slipping out of the bank, they could faintly make out the sounds of police sirens going off. Raye angrily brushed away hot tears as she realized how low they had sunk. Ami was crying freely too, but both Minako and Makoto seemed calm.  
  
But it was the only choice they had left. And no matter what, they would do anything for their princess.  
  
**  
  
Anyways... this is just the prologue so it is really supposed to be this short. I hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	2. ChapteR OnE

Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! I've never gotten so many for just one chapter before! I really hope you like where this is going, but some of you might be sad to find out about Usagi. Sorry... it was the only way to make the plot work.  
  
I don't own GW or SM. I wish I did, but the hard, cold truth is that I never will. Just too poor.  
  
Anyways... enjoy.  
  
**  
  
Chapter One  
  
There was a soft breeze in the air as Minako got off the bus, stopping at the hospital. In her hands were a dozen pink roses, tied with a red ribbon. She breathed in the sweet fragrance of the roses as she stepped into the hospital.  
  
Minako had always hated hospitals. They had always scared her as a child, with the off-white walls, the people in uniforms scurrying around, and the strong unsettling smell of disinfectant. They had always held a sense of dread to Minako, making her seem small and out of place. It was still like that every time she stepped in the doors, there was always the same know in her stomach as she stepped up to the reception desk. The smile the woman at eh counter gave her only lifted her uneasiness a little, but Minako still managed to force out a smile.  
  
'It's alright,' she said mentally, just act. 'You're good at acting.'  
  
"Hello Miss Minako." The pretty brunette behind the counter said, "Are you here too see Miss Usagi again?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Minako answered politely.  
  
"Ok. Just sign here. And remember to sign out when you leave."  
  
"Of course, ma'am. "Minako answered mechanically. This conversation had become sort of a daily routine. Nothing ever changed, and there were rarely variations.  
  
Looking up at the clock above the doorway, she etched in her arrival time next to her name. Then she gave a final smile to the receptionist as she made her way down to Usagi's room.  
  
Nothing ever changes. Everyday at least one of the scouts went to visit her. Everyday when we arrive, Mamoru is already there, holding her hand and looking at her pale face, lost in his thought. And everyday she is the same... unmoving and unresponsive, trapped in a dream world of her own. It's always the same.  
  
As usual, when Minako got there Mamoru was already at Usagi's side, sitting on a folding chair, holding her hand and staring intently at her face. As Minako entered the room, Mamoru looked at her smiling. And Minako forced herself to smile back... it was just acting. And acting had always been easy for her.  
  
"Is she the same?" Asked Minako, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." Mamoru answered, sadness apparent in his voice.  
  
It's always the same.  
  
**  
  
The buzzing of Heero's alarm clock woke him up at 5:30. He promptly got up and made breakfast. And precisely 5:35 he walked into Duo's room and threw a pillow at his sleeping roommate's face, which of course didn't work in waking the slumbering American. Growling with annoyance, Heero pulled out a gun and pointed it at Duo's head.  
  
"Get up or I will kill you." He said, voice stoic. There was a soft click as he took his gun off safety.  
  
Quick as a flash, Duo was awake and sitting up alert in bed. Looking down the barrel of Heero's gun, he gave a sleepy smile.  
  
"Good morning to you too." He said happily.  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's reply as he put away his gun and walked out of the room.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Duo got dressed and went to the kitchen, grabbing some toast.  
  
But 5:45 they were both at the subway waiting for their train. At precisely 6:00 both of them were at the office. If there was one good thing about being Heero's roommate, it meant that you were never late a single day of your life. Heaven forbid that the perfect soldier ever be late.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the thought, Duo sat back into his desk and opened his e-mail. Opening the first one, he smiled. At long last he had a mission instead of being cooped up all day doing paperwork. Backing out of his desk, he made his way to Commander Une's office...  
  
...to find himself face to face with the old Gundam Pilots.  
  
This was going to be an interesting mission.  
  
**  
  
Minako forced out another sad smile at the familiar answer and pulled a folding chair out of the corner. She placed herself on the other side of the sleeping princess and took her free hand. There was a brief silence as both the senshi and the Earth prince were lost in thoughts.  
  
Then... "Minako?" Mamoru's voice broke the silence that had pervaded the room so quickly.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru?" Minako asked, light confusion on her features. He had never spoken before... what had made him finally break the quiet calm that had become so commonplace?  
  
"I want to thank you."  
  
Confused, Minako blinked a couple of times before answering. "For what?"  
  
"For helping Usagi like this. For helping us all. I know it's been hard on you, and on the others too. You've all sacrificed so much."  
  
"It's the same for us all, Mamoru. Seeing Usagi like this... it's tearing us all apart. And anyone would make the sacrifices we have for a friend like Usagi. She would have done the same for us."  
  
"No one should have to make the sacrifices you girls have. You've already all given up your apartments and moved to Raye's temple. You work almost every second of your life to manage both Usagi's medical bill, your bills, and to keep up in school. And still, somehow you always find time to visit her."  
  
Minako knew she had to turn this around somehow. This was just extra guilt piled onto an already broken heart... Mamoru didn't need this grief too.  
  
"You've made the same sacrifices we have, Mamoru. You've given up your apartment as well, moving to Usagi's old house to take care of it. The stress of your job is pressing down hard on you too, and you're here even more than us. If it's hard on anyone, than it's hard on you."  
  
Looking down, he muttered, "But it's different for me. I love her."  
  
"And you think we don't?" Minako asked, rebuking him gently. "She has lightened our lives so much... how can we sit back and do nothing? Not only is it our duty as senshi, it's our duty as friends."  
  
Nodding slowly, Mamoru met Minako's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
**  
  
Looking around the room at the other four pilots and Lady Une, Duo smiled. He had a feeling that this would be fun.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Lady Une gave Duo a sharp glance, "I'll inform you of your mission. As the top team of Preventers, we are sending you on a difficult mission in hopes that you will succeed where others have failed."  
  
Pausing, she motioned for them to turn around to face a massive television screen. Suddenly, black and white surveillance camera footage began playing. The band it was taken in was functioning normally for the first couple of shots, but by the third four figures appeared in the door dressed in... sailor fukus? A few eyebrows arched up from Quatre, Duo, and Wufei. Trowa remained expressionless like always and God forbid the perfect soldier *ever* be caught off guard. More screens flashed and the problem became apparent.  
  
The five boys watched expressionlessly as the people in the bank all fell facedown on the floor. Even Heero was surprised as the one with the bow in her hair shouted something and summoned a... meteor shower?  
  
Not only did that completely defy physics, (which is really not very uncommon in the world of anime), it made this mission suddenly seem a *lot* harder. Silence as the final flicks of the video were shown, and then...  
  
"Nice legs." Duo commented.  
  
"You called us here to catch *bank robbers*?" Wufei's indignant voice rang out. "Don't you have police officers for that kind of stuff?!"  
  
"As you can see," Lady Une answered with a glare, "these girls are much more than ordinary bank robbers. They have a very organized group structure and mystical powers. There seems to be no DNA evidence to track these girls down with. They're untraceable, and whenever the Preventers get lucky and actually manage to be at the right bank at the right time, they are easily defeated."  
  
"All that from four weak onnas?" Wufei asked, a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Do you have any other information?" Quatre piped in before Lady Une could retort to Wufei's comment, "This really isn't a lot to work on."  
  
Pulling a file out of the cabinet, Lady Une handed it to Trowa. "This is all we have. Only a short background on the group before they became bank robbers and some general statistics." Peering at the papers in his hand, Trowa looked confused at such an odd type of robbery. Passing it around, all of the others showed the same confusion at such abnormalities.  
  
"They used to be... crime fighters?" Duo asked with an amused look, "I wonder what happened. Guess the pay wasn't good enough."  
  
Flipping casually through the file as if her were reading a magazine, Duo continued to make flippant, random remarks. Finally fed up, Heero snatched the file out of the God of Death's grasp.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Duo whined, but shut up quickly as Heero gave him a look that has been known to give the elderly heart attacks. Wisely clamping his mouth, Duo shrugged as he folded his hands behind his head, making a note to get Heero back for that.  
  
Quickly scanning through the contents, Heero looked at Lady Une. "Do you have a copy of this?"  
  
"The file you are holding *is* a copy, designated for this mission. Its contents are to be secured at all times."  
  
"Mission Accepted." Was Heero's short reply.  
  
"I accept as well." Trowa spoke out.  
  
"I accept this mission too." Quatre followed up.  
  
"Aw, Hell. Why not?" Duo answered in his usual fashion.  
  
The four pilots turned around to face Wufei. Mumbling something, he sighed. "Fine. I'm in too. Now let's just get this over with."  
  
**  
  
This is an unusually long chapter for me. It really didn't take much time to write, but that's probably because I liked this prompt. I hope you liked it. Reviews please! Tell me what you think... give me advice on couples... whatever. I think this is gonna have a happy ending. I haven't really decided yet.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	3. ChapteR TwO

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to stick to the Japanese names and stuff... Chapter 2! You get to see more into Minako's soul, and Raye's in this a lot too! And the Gundam Boys have finally made up a plan! I think that this is a little shorter than the last chapter, but only by about half a page. I hope you like it, and review please!  
  
And now to answer some of the reviews...  
  
I'm only going to answer the longer ones and the ones with questions and stuff.  
  
Venus of Love: I've read Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater's fic (which is great, by the way), and I know it sounds *very* similar in the beginning. Don't worry. I don't plan on having my fic end up anything like it, but you've probably already figured that out. Yes, there will be some romance besides U/M, but I haven't decided which couples yet. Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Julian Katra: There's more information about how Usagi got into her coma in this chapter. And oh yeah... the first chapter was really short because it was only a prologue. I deliberately didn't tell you why she was in the coma so I could keep my readers interested. Thanks for your review.  
  
Datajana: Thanks for the wonderful review! Don't worry, I'm trying to keep this fic (somewhat) happy, and that's why I chose to have the Gundam Boys track them down. Things are never boring for long when Duo is around.  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Thanks for both of the reviews, and the advice on accepting anonymous reviews. I've only been on ff.net for a month or so, and I had no idea I could do that! Yeah, I know. I'm stupid. And this is going to be primarily a serious fic, although I'll lighten up the mood occasionally when I'm getting to depressed from it to be serious.  
  
And oh, yeah. Don't own GW or SM. Won't ever own them. Not selling this either. Enjoy the fic.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**  
  
An hour later, Minako moved out of the chair. Mamoru had sunk back into his trancelike state, and didn't even respond as the senshi stood. Putting the pink roses on the table beside Usagi's bed, she silently slipped out of the room. Glancing back into the room, Minako saw Mamoru brush Usagi's hair out of her face. Face serious, Minako quietly shut the door.  
  
Walking down the hall, Minako felt relieved to see that the receptions lady wasn't there. She didn't think she could pretend right now... the sadness was too great to push away. Signing out, she left the building, heart heavy.  
  
Mamoru didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this. The other senshi didn't deserve this. Usagi didn't certainly didn't deserve this.  
  
It had been ten months ago when a drunk driver hit Usagi and her family. Both the drunk and Usagi's family were rushed to the hospital. Minako vaguely remembered that the drunk had died in the ambulance. Bunny's parents and brother made it to the hospital, and by that time all of the senshi knew what happened and were there waiting. She remembered Mamoru's eye's... so empty and cold, as if his soul was dead.  
  
All four of them were rushed into the emergency room. Usagi was stabilized after only a couple of hours, but the rest of her family remained in intensive care. Minako remembered the tension, the anxiety that was thick in the air. She didn't remember any words exchanged... only praying and crying. Finally, after 28 hours, the nurse urged them out, and told them to wait somewhere together where we could be easily reached. Naturally, they all found themselves at Raye's temple. Waiting for news, none of them ate, slept, or spoke, just cried as they slowly wasted away. She remembered them huddled around a table, staring at the phone for another three hours, praying for a miracle. It never came.  
  
Minako remembered the phone ringing, its sharp trill filling the silence. Saw Raye's pale, shaking hand pick the screaming phone off the receiver. Heard her calmly set the phone down. She didn't need to say a word. It was all in her eyes.  
  
She remembered as the four of them pulled into a tight hug, sobbing their heats out. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
**  
  
Heero let his fingers pound away at his laptop as he carefully searched through the file. This was one of the most bizarre cases he had ever been issued... it just didn't add up.  
  
They had all used to be the 'Sailor Senshi', a group of five soldiers that fought for justice. None of their identities were known, and there has been no DNA left behind in a robbed bank. They seemed to all possess magical powers, but none of them were known except the one that he had witnessed on tape. They were all dressed in different colors, but the costume designs were the same. They looked young, still in their teens probably.  
  
And if they weren't weird enough, the string of robberies made up for it. The first bank robbery was about half a year ago. They made another robbery every two months, but they never stole much, only a couple thousand each time. There were never any casualties, and usually no one got more than a couple bruises. They were extremely organized and fast... a robbery usually took less than two minutes.  
  
And there were only four of them robbing banks. Where was the fifth? Could she possibly be the one behind it, or could she possibly be the only chance to track these robbers?  
  
None of it made sense... what could possibly be their motive? Money? But they could have easily taken more at a bank. Not only a couple thousand at a time, like they were. For thrills? But then why was no one ever hurt? And there were no leads.  
  
Rubbing his temples, Heero braced himself for another sleepless night. This was going to take some figuring out.  
  
Resolving himself to his task, he began typing again as Duo simultaneously burst into his room. Ignoring the braided-baka as usual, he continued typing. That idiot would *not* distract him now that he was finally determined to do some serious research.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan! What are ya doing?" His obnoxious voice rang out.  
  
"Don't call me that." Heero growled a reply.  
  
Leaning over Heero's shoulder, Duo stared at the screen. Hoping that the Deathscythe pilot would just go away if he didn't answer, Heero kept typing.  
  
Duo sighed as he realized that Heero was very pointedly ignoring him. When would he ever learn? The God of Death simply does not get bored that easily. Deciding to annoy his strict roommate some more, Duo began talking.  
  
"You know that there is almost no chance at finding these girls, right? Lady Une was right... they're untraceable. At least one of the girls must be a genius. The targets are completely random every time, except for one thing. And haven't you realized how they never steal enough money to buy a car with every time? Huh, Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I mean, the only way to track them down is to find a pattern in the banks they've robbed, isn't that right? One every two months and all."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And after you do that, you find out that all the banks robbed once are never hit again, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And knowing that and the fact that they're all in Tokyo, there are only a few banks left, right? In fact... there are only seven small banks left, and they only hit small banks, but I'm sure you know that already, right Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And having this information, we could just each have a station at the banks and hope that we're lucky to be in the one they hit, right? And seeing how we have more than a 60% chance of being at the right place at the right time, for once, we will actually have this case solved in less than two weeks?" Duo finished, a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Uh, Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Did you just hear a word that I said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Next time get one of the others to tell me."  
  
**  
  
Getting off the bus, Minako began to climb the long staircase up to the familiar and comfortable temple. As she got to the top, she saw Raye in her Priestess garb, dusting the floor. Smiling and waving as she got near, Minako walked up to her friend.  
  
"How was today?" Minako asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Both Ami and Makoto are at work, and I got off a little early to take care of my chores at the temple. I've been neglecting them far too much already... the worshippers are coming less and less now." Raye said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. But despite that, she still held a bright, authentic smile. "How's Usagi?"  
  
"She's still the same." Minako answered.  
  
"Well... no news is good news in a way, I suppose. At least nothing else has happened yet." Raye replied, still optimistic about the future. Minako found that she couldn't share that optimism.  
  
"I suppose..." Minako became even more serious, "Isn't there a meeting tonight?"  
  
"Yes..." hurt was apparent in Raye's voice; "The bill just came today in the mail. I had hoped that we could skip these two months but... it's getting higher and higher, and despite how hard all of us work, we can't keep up by ourselves at this rate."  
  
"I know." Then, Minako became gentle to the other girl, realizing how her soul was crying out. "Don't blame yourself, Raye. It's not your fault that Usagi is in a coma, and it's certainly not your fault that we're doing this. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. It was my idea, after all. If you need to blame someone, blame me."  
  
Voice trembling, Raye answered, "No. It's not your fault either. We had no choice. You had no choice. You had to make this decision... as the leader you had to do something for Bunny."  
  
"And as your leader, I realize how this is tearing you all apart. Don't let it, Raye. There is no one to blame but me."  
  
"You did it for the best."  
  
"Maybe, but you still resent me for it."  
  
"No... never. I love you just as I do Usagi, and I know that all of your decisions are to benefit the future. This is the only way, and if my soul has to be torn into a thousand pieces for a happy future, then so be it. I had a choice of being Sailor Mars, and I took it fully knowing the possible consequences. I'm ready to face this, Minako. I trust in you."  
  
Shaking her head sadly, Minako felt torn at the girl's words. "No. Please don't trust me completely, don't trust me as you do now. I don't know what would happen if..." Minako's voice wavered, "... if I broke that trust. If I led us all down a path of everlasting darkness, forever falling and never caught and saved. I think I've led us all to our doom."  
  
"You would never do it on purpose... and for that I thank you for your strength. We all do. It's hardest on you, you know. Being leader must be hard."  
  
"I'm just glad it's me and not one of you. 'Cause I couldn't bear it knowing that you had to make these decisions. Me, I'll live. I have so far, and I refuse to let this overpower me. I'm not Sailor Venus for nothing."  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
Both of them turned around as they heard approaching footsteps. Both of them forced a smile at Makoto and Ami as they neared. Exchanging hellos, they went inside. Time for the meeting. Time for another agonizing decision as the leader. Time for them to slip further into the darkness.  
  
Time to save Usagi.  
  
**  
  
You get to hear the girls' plan next chapter, and the accident will finally become fully explained! More angst, of course. This is not a happy fic, and to tell the truth it's getting *me* depressed. But it's just too good of a plot line to put down! It's like digging my own grave... ::sigh:: Anyways... I really hope you liked it. And this really isn't that big of a cliffhanger, so I don't think you'll have (many) murderous thoughts towards poor me. Oh yeah... please review! Tell me what you think of this depressing, depressing fic!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	4. ChapteR ThreE

Uh... I know this might be dumb, but how is Sailor Mars's name spelled? Rei or Raye? I really want to get it right... I'm trying to stick to Japanese names... Uh, now that my momentary lapse of stupidity is over, time to get on with the story!  
  
In this chapter, you'll get to see deep into Raye (or Rei), Makoto, and Ami's souls. It doesn't go that deeply into Makoto, but don't worry, I'll make up for it later. Sadly, the Gundam Boys don't make much of an appearance in this chapter. Only a little in the end.  
  
Thanks again for all of the reviews! I love 'em! And neither GW nor SM belongs to me.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**  
  
Ami looked at Minako and Makoto as they sat on the other side of the small rectangular table at Raye's. Seeing as the other two girls were lost in thoughts, and Raye gone to make tea, Ami drifted a little away from reality too. Staring at the table, she was reminded of how things were before at that very table: the study sessions, the name calling, Raye chasing Usagi around with a broom for stealing a comic... those were the happy times. Sure, they had some rough times before, but it always ended out all right.  
  
She doubted that things could ever be all right again. After all, you can't raise the dead. Even if Usagi were to wake up right now, Ami didn't think that the Moon Princess could handle the harsh reality. Even *she* wanted to escape the real world at times, and she had never been anything but coolly logical. And logic was beating her on the head all the time, telling her not to mope and to *fix* things. But how could she fix this. She wasn't perfect, after all. No one was, although Minako was trying very hard to be exactly that.  
  
But despite the Senshi of Love's efforts, the past could never be changed.  
  
She felt weighed down with guilt. Guilt that despite all of her logic, in the long run there wasn't a single thing she could do. Guilt that when she had found out about the drunk driver died in the ambulance, she felt some pity for the man. The man that had caused all of this. The man that had murdered a completely innocent family.  
  
But still... she felt guilt. She remembered how she and the other senshi were invited to the funeral. How she was the only one to show up. How there wasn't a single person there, only the priest. How not even the man's family had shown up to honor him for the last time.  
  
Ami shivered as her once peaceful stream of thought drifted back into the roaring river of pain she had been recently thrown into. And although she was one of the best swimmers around, she just couldn't fight the current that constantly tried to wash her into the sea of depression. She had to stay happy. Not only for herself, but for the others too.  
  
But it was hard.  
  
She knew that the others were having a hard time, quite possibly a harder time than she with coping with this recent disaster. After all, they didn't even have logic to save them.  
  
And logic was her only lifesaver in the foaming rapids. God knew what the others were holding on to. They had nothing, so Ami would let them hold onto her. She would be their lifesaver, just as logic was hers.  
  
That's just how it had to be.  
  
**  
  
Making tea, Raye let herself dwindle beside the stove as she waited for the water to reach boiling temperature. Sighing, she recalled her earlier conversation with Minako.  
  
Despite telling the Goddess of Love that she was fine, the Fire Priestess really felt awful. This was weighing down heavily on her too, even though it had been ten months since the accident. She didn't think all the time in the world would be enough to heal her heart.  
  
She was the one who picked up the phone. She was the only one who heard the words directly. She was the one who was hit with the chilling sense of defeat and dread first.  
  
She was the one to slip into the darkness first.  
  
The words still resonated clearly in her memory... explaining calmly how both of Usagi's parents had died during surgery. And hours later, there was another call. Another death, this time Usagi's little brother.  
  
He was just a child. He didn't deserve to die at such a young age. He did nothing! Nothing! He had a future before him... a life and destiny of his own choice. All gone because of some stupid drunk driver!  
  
Raye shuddered as she felt white-hot rage course through her. The anger blanketed all... it even dampened her depression for a second. Then, cooling down, she felt herself fall back into the darkness, just as Minako feared she would. How Minako feared they all would, eventually.  
  
As if the death of Usagi's whole family wasn't enough, Usagi herself was stuck in a coma. A coma! The future queen of Tokyo was wasting away on a hospital bed somewhere because a stupid drunk just had to hit them head on!  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
Life just wasn't fair.  
  
And now Raye felt like an idiot for *ever* thinking that it would be. Life was like that, she now realized. It's either going to slap you across the face or stab you in the back. Life not only stabbed her in the back, it did the same to all of her friends and then cruelly twisted the knife. And then it laughed in her face as she died... as she was dieing.  
  
It just had to be like that.  
  
The whistling of the teapot snapped Raye out of her reverie. Soundlessly, she brought down a tray, and instinctively placed five cups on it. Wincing, she placed one of the cups back onto the shelf.  
  
Four. There were only four of them.  
  
**  
  
Snapping her head up at the sound of the sliding door, Makoto smiled as she saw Raye return with the tea. She watched as Raye silently sad down besides Ami and passed out the steaming cup of the fragrant drink. The light smell of jasmine pervaded the room, just like always. And, as always, she mentally braced herself for the torrent of pain to come. Jasmine tea always meant bad news.  
  
Looking around, she was the other senshi do the same, especially Minako. Sometimes Makoto just didn't understand the golden senshi... why did she always stubbornly insist on taking the blame? It was no one's fault, but it had changed the once volleyball loving teen into a sad, serious adult.  
  
It just wasn't healthy for someone to grow up so quickly, she thought, frowning. Sometimes, Makoto was really scared for the fellow scout. But it was just how things had to be. Unfair, but true.  
  
Making eye contact with Ami for a second, she knew that the Mercurial girl felt the same.  
  
"Guys... it's been two months." Minako's voice cut through the silence with cruel precision. It was time to talk.  
  
"How is our financial situation?" Ami asked, forever the logical one.  
  
Pulling out a stack of bills, Raye grimly checked the numbers. "We're still off by a little over $2,500."  
  
Startled, Makoto looked at the Martian. "$2,500...? It's never been that high before!"  
  
"Yes... but the hospital bill is steadily increasing. It's already been ten months since Usagi fell into her coma and... and yesterday I got a call from the hospital. They're considering taking her off life support. They won't if we can pay... but if we keep pushing the bill like this..." Letting the sentence hang, Raye cast down her eyes and stared at a light stain on the table.  
  
Nodding, Makoto looked down too, focusing on the swirls of heat in her tea. They couldn't let Usagi down.  
  
"And Mamoru? Can he chip in?" Ami inquired, still calm.  
  
"I doubt." Minako spoke up, "He's doing all he can already... paying the bills and mortgage on the house. He's just one person, we can't expect him to do everything."  
  
Quite as a mouse, Raye asked softly, "Does he know yet?"  
  
"No." Minako's voice was weary. "No, he doesn't. He wouldn't' approve, and then everything would fall apart."  
  
"How much longer can we hide it?"  
  
"Not much longer. Soon, we'll make it onto the news, and either he or one of the outers will realize it."  
  
As she realized what was coming next, Makoto steeled herself.  
  
"We need to choose a target."  
  
Nodding, they all waited for the Senshi of Love to continue.  
  
"Ami, what are the choices we have left?"  
  
"Not many, I'm afraid. If anyone's figured out the pattern, we won't be hard to catch. They're only seven banks left in the Tokyo area that we haven't been to before, all of the other banks have security systems that are too complex. I suggest taking around three thousand dollars this time, so hopefully we won't have to rob another bank in two months. If we run out of banks in the area before Usagi awakens, we'll have to go out of Tokyo, and that will only make tracking us easier." Ami said, voice void of emotion.  
  
"What are those seven banks?"  
  
"Tokyo International, Japan's First National, SunTrust Bank, Central Banks, Huntington National Bank, the World Bank, and the Bank of Japan."  
  
"Which would be the most logical?"  
  
"Japan's First National. There are at least two routes that we could use as a getaway, and their budget would not be greatly harmed if we should rob it. It also has an easy to open vault, and if we should need to get to it, it will not be hard."  
  
"I understand. When will you all be free?"  
  
"Well... since the last time we robbed a bank was on a Tuesday, maybe a Thursday or Friday would be best." Raye said, thoughtfully.  
  
"A Thursday then... I have something to do on Friday," Makoto said much calmer than she felt.  
  
"Thursday's fine with me," Ami agreed.  
  
"Ok. It's settled then. We'll meet here before hand at 10 a.m. Don't be late."  
  
**  
  
"So... who gets which bank?" Quatre asked, as the five boys were sitting around a table at dinner.  
  
"I'm taking Huntington National Bank," Wufei said, "And Trowa is going to be at the World Bank. I don't know about the rest of you."  
  
"I'll be at Japan's First National." Heero's monotone cut in.  
  
"Aw... but Hee-chan! I wanted to go to that one." Duo whined  
  
"Omae-O-Koroso."  
  
"Ok, fine. Be that way. I'll go to the SunTrust Bank then. It has a better name anyways." Duo sulked.  
  
"I guess I'll be at The Bank of Japan then," Quatre finished, sipping his tea.  
  
He had a feeling that things were about to get interesting.  
  
**  
  
Urk. This is going to give me one heck of a headache. As if making me depressed isn't enough! Even if this has a lot of reviews so far (I'm so very grateful for this), my other fics aren't getting a lot of attention. Please, PLEASE read some of them too! They're not that bad... really!  
  
Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	5. ChapteR FouR

It took me three minutes finding a song sad enough to get me in the mood for writing this fic. Finally, I had to scoot over to the piano and play 'Minuet' by Bach so I could be all nice and gloomy. I don't know why, but that song always makes me depressed. Oh well. I'm sure you don't care about me anyways and are now mentally screaming at me to just get on with the fic. I would be if I were you. Anyways... here it is. Enjoy. Well, as much as you can enjoy angst anyways.  
  
I'm too lazy to go to the previous chapters and change 'Raye' to 'Rei', so instead I'll just start writing Rei from now on.  
  
The Gundam Boys finally meet the scouts! Well... only Heero and Duo for now. I'll introduce them to the other boys soon. And there's finally some action in this fic!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Not in the mood to write back. Too depressed now that I played that song. Maybe after the story...  
  
Don't own GW or SM. Never will, so don't ask. Stupid lawyers... oh wait... I want to be a lawyer when I grow up. Never mind then.  
  
**  
  
Sitting in a chair at SunTrust, Duo was busily having a staring contest with the clock that hung on the adjacent wall. Soon after, he lost. Sighing, he began to watch the slow traffic of people trickling in and out of the bank. Finally focusing on a fly zooming around the room, Duo lazily followed it with his eyes. The fly buzzed around, and then, like all flies, flew towards the nearest light bulb and bounced off.  
  
He was bored. Very, very bored.  
  
This was not good. Especially for the innocent bystanders that had unknowingly come into the bank. A bored Duo meant trouble, and more often than not moderately serious damage.  
  
But, damn it; there just wasn't anything to do around there! All of the receptionists were painstakingly dull, and they weren't even hot! All of them were dressed in gray suits and ties, even the women. Now that was weird.  
  
So much for having an interesting name... this was possibly the most boring place he had ever been, including the time he was stuck with Heero for a week in a safe house! At least then there was someone to annoy once in a while. Now, there was nothing. Just a stupid clock that refused to blink and a stupid fly that kept on flying into the light bulb. He was going to die soon if he didn't find anything to do.  
  
Growling, he abruptly stood up from his chair and stalked to the door. If he'd been there for four days already and nothing had happened, there was little chance that someone would choose today to rob the most boring bank ever created. Hell, if the bank *did* get robbed, then it was it's fault for being so damned dull!  
  
Pushing open the heavy glass doors, Duo felt a whoosh of air meet his face. He'd just go and check on Heero for a second. After all, what harm was a little break? Plus, it was only 9:30 a.m.! What kind of robber would be insane enough to hit a bank this early?  
  
No harm done.  
  
And somewhere behind him, a fly finally got zapped by the light bulb.  
  
**  
  
The four senshi stood outside of Japan's First National, surveying the bank. This time the building was covered in a dull, reddish brick. Fighting the urge to cry, Minako firmly stood, determined to lead them to another clean robbery. She hadn't cried since the day of the car accident and she would be damned if she started again now! She had to be strong... for the others.  
  
It was her duty.  
  
Looking at the three of them, she nodded slowly. She saw the deep sadness she felt in her soul mirrored in their eyes. This was the last resort, but it had to be done. And she *would* lead them.  
  
Turning around, she felt a strong wind pick up and whip her hair out of her face. It was time.  
  
**  
  
Heero flicked his eyes toward the clock for a moment, and then focused his attention back on the doors. His steady determination never wavered for a second as he stared incessantly at the doors, alert and waiting.  
  
It was 10:00. Every day, he would begin his watch at six and stay until 8. There was not to be any room for mistakes. He knew that the robbery had to be soon... it had already been two and a half months. And when the senshi came, they would be captured, finally. And then this stupid mission would be over with.  
  
Despite his calm appearance concerning the mission, he secretly agreed with Wufei that this matter should be left to other officials. The robberies hadn't even reached the press yet, and he didn't think that it would take five of the best soldiers to take down three civilian girls, magical powers of not. However, Heero had also learned to never underestimate the opponent, which was the reason for his alert watch on the door. If the girls came today, he wanted to see them before they saw him. He, the perfect soldier, would not fail against anyone. Ever.  
  
Flicking his eyes toward the clock again, he saw that it was now 10:06. Then immediately turning his eyes to the door once more, he thought he saw four shadowy figures.  
  
Blinking a few times to make sure that his vision was not misleading him, Heero immediately sprang behind a desk. Holding his gun at the ready, he focused his acute sense of hearing for any sign that the four had entered the room.  
  
It soon came.  
  
A shrill woman's scream filled the air, and inwardly Heero winced, although he didn't show any signs of discomfort on his face. He heard a slightly rough voice command for everyone to drop face down on the ground, and that's when he took his chance, dashing out from behind the desk, he pointed his gun at the ready.  
  
Spying the blue-haired girl nearest to him, with her face turned in another direction, he took his shot.  
  
"MERCURY! WATCH OUT!" The rough voice barked out, shoving 'Mercury' away, and taking the shot for herself in the arm. He saw the pony-tailed girl wince as her arm went limp against her side, blood flowing out of it.  
  
"JUPITER!" The blond shouted, panic in her eyes. The one in red snapped her attention to him and raised her arms in what he supposed was a spell casting position.  
  
He raised his gun to take another shot, but by now he knew that the chances were against him. He had lost the element of surprise. Seeing all four of the girls faced towards him by now, he cursed and dodged behind another desk instead of firing like his instincts told him. He had the strangest feeling that the sooner he got rid of them, the better.  
  
"Burning Mandela!" He heard someone chant, and soon he felt the desk he was confined to get intensely hot. Even he with his soldier trained resistance couldn't stand it for long... rolling out from behind the desk he took a crouching position and opened fire.  
  
'The girls all seemed to be trained well,' some deep part in his mind mused as they all expertly scattered and even seemed to surround him in a way. Even the girl he had wounded earlier seemed to be holding her own.  
  
But they would meet their match here. They were all trapped in the bank... it couldn't be long before others arrived and they were cornered.  
  
And then...  
  
"Hi, Heero! What's u..." He heard an irking, familiar voice sound from the door, glancing over, he saw the braided baka standing there a bewildered look on his face. There was a moment of silence as Heero ran out of bullets and reloaded. Then...  
  
"Holy shit!" He heard Duo cry as the Deathscythe pilot reached for his own gun.  
  
Only a moment of distraction. But it was enough.  
  
"Mercury! Provide us an exit!" He heard the girl in red shout from somewhere behind the front desk. Then turning to his left, he saw the girl that he had formerly tried to shoot chant one of her spells.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Before he could react, a deep mist seemed to come from nowhere, blinding his perfect eyesight.  
  
"Duo! You idiot, block the door!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" The rough voice called out, and Heero heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a braided baka slamming into a wall.  
  
"Kuso!" He exclaimed as he saw four shadowy figures rush out of the door, one of them with a lifeless arm.  
  
Growling, he waited for the fog to clear.  
  
**  
  
The sirens were a lot louder this time.  
  
Minako quickly pulled the traditional red bow out of her hair and handed the crimson strip of fabric to Ami. While still running, Ami bound Makoto's arm tightly, erupting a strangled sob from the tall girl. The makeshift bandage stopped the bleeding, and they continued to duck into dark alleys.  
  
Running together at first, the soon split up. Moving much faster alone, they all got back to the shrine in less than 30 minutes.  
  
All of them very much out of breath and Jupiter pale and shaking, they collapsed in a puddle of exhaustion. Rei, recovering first, leapt up to find the first aid kit. Mercury quickly followed to get some hot water and painkillers. Both Minako and Makoto quickly transformed out of their sailor fukus, and the Venusain laid the shaking girl out flat on the floor. Placing her hands on her red ribbon, Venus slowly pulled it off, emitting another grunt of pain from Makoto. The other two girls burst in, various supplies in their hands, also detransformed.  
  
On further inspection, they saw that the bullet had gone in the front and come out of the back of Jupiter's left arm. Luckily, Ami calmly explained to them, the bullet was no longer in her arm and the bone had not been shattered. Giving the girl some painkillers and a sleeping pill, the three senshi waited for the drugs to kick in. Soon, the pained girl had stopped writhing around and had fallen into a fitful sleep.  
  
Ami wiped the crusting blood off with a wet, warm cloth, and Minako quickly dabbed on some rubbing alcohol. Even in her dream, Makoto jerked her arm away from the stinging liquid. Quickly grabbing the newly cleaned arm, Minako applied some oily antibiotic and held it still as Rei wrapped a clean white linen bandage on it.  
  
Sighing and sweating from anxiety, the three girls sighed in relief as Makoto slowly quieted and slept. Motioning for the other two to go to sleep, Minako pulled a blanket over the sleeping thunder goddess. Cleaning and putting away the medical supplies, she heard the other two scouts leave. Finally coming to her blood crusted ribbon, Minako picked up the familiar piece of cloth. Now, the already red ribbon was stained with a darker, almost rust-like substance. Blood. Makoto's blood.  
  
Emotionlessly, Minako dunked the morbid piece of cloth into the lukewarm water. Scrubbing at it furiously Minako knew it was fruitless to try and rid the ribbon of all the bloodstains.  
  
Some stains never fade away.  
  
**  
  
Ok... I'll explain that last part if you didn't get it. The ribbon is a symbol of Minako, and Minako is the one stained in the blood of others so that her friends will be all right. And the stains on her soul will never wash off... get it?  
  
Anyways... I feel slightly more cheerful so I'll answer some more reviews!  
  
Kaiya: Thanks for the name clarification and the review!  
  
Juni Juni: Thanks for the review and the names! Of course I plan of finishing this... but you know how it gets. I'm really working hard on this one though!  
  
Baby Serenity: Thanks for the review! I know that I can tend to...err... get off topic at times. But it's genetic, I swear! I blame it all on my mom... anyways, I hope you keep on reading this despite the rambling. ^-^  
  
Datajana: I think you'll like this chapter, because it's got some more action in it. Thanks for reviewing and looking at my other fics!  
  
Ok, all. I need some help with the next chapter! I need to know the names of the schools that the scouts go to. If I don't get it, THEN THERE IS A VERY BIG CHANCE THAT THIS STORY WILL NEVER CONTINUE. I must have the school names for the next chapter! And you wouldn't want this fic to stop here, would you?  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan  
  
(ps ... poor fly.) 


	6. ChapteR FivE

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while... sorry. I'm trying though, I really am! I know exactly what I want to write, but I just can't seem to write it! I hope that this doesn't turn out to be too bad...  
  
This chapter isn't really that depressing at all. But you really don't see much of the scouts though... But you do find out where this story is leading.  
  
I don't own GW or SM  
  
Ok... for some reason I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll answer all of the reviews! (In order of most recent and only for ch. 5)  
  
Kaiya: Hopefully this chapter is longer, but there's a whole page just answering reviews! I keep the chapters short so that I can update more often. Sorry. Thanks for the review! And you'll find out about the money, oh say, next chapter or so.  
  
Terra Rain: Thanks a lot!  
  
Sylverwind: As to Usagi... maybe she'll get better, maybe not. Really depends on my mood. Thanks for the review.  
  
GracedAngel1854: Thanks for the review! I love it.  
  
Venus Of Love: Yeah... I liked ch. 5 too. Finally there was some action! I plan on adding Duo and Heero's conversations in here as sort of a comic relief... can't have it too angsty now or I might go suicidal. And then this story'll *never* get finished, and you wouldn't want that, would you? And thanks for the school information, and yes, they're still in high school.  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Well... Minako *is* my favorite. And Heero... well understandably he is really pissed at Duo. Not that that's new or anything. Thanks for the school info.  
  
Bloody Love: I'm trying to post this story as often as I can... and I find myself slacking on my other stories because of this. Anyways... I'll probably be updating every 2 or 3 days, and a week at the most (I hope). And yes, there are going to be couples. You'll just have to keep reading to find out which ones.  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lil'Mercurain Angel: Thanks for the school info and the review!  
  
Princess Ren: Thanks! And yes... it's sad that they would resort to crime. And as to why they can't just rob one bank and get over with the whole crime thing is because they can only rob small banks. Big banks have too complex of a security system, and if they take too much money from a small bank, it would go bankrupt. Naturally, the senshi don't need any more guilt on their shoulders. And also... that wouldn't be much of a story plot. I'll post as soon as I can.  
  
Datajana: Yes... at least Duo and Heero know what they're up against now. As to my other fics... it's all right if you haven't read them yet. As long as you get to them within the next year or so. Thanks for the review, and keep on reading!  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: You probably hated the previous chapter when the scouts were angsting over Usagi. ^-^. Anyways... thanks for the review and keep reading.  
  
Jewels 14: Thanks for the review and school info.  
  
Aznchibidragon88: Yes... it's a little uneven. I'll just have to throw one of the guys out (poor guy). Thanks for the review, and keep reading!  
  
Hiei Rules: Thanks for the school info and the review!  
  
Ok, finally onto the story!  
  
**  
  
"Write enough stories and every shadow on the floor looks like a footprint, every line in the dirt like a secret message." Stephen King  
  
I love this quote! It correctly portrays the paranoia of the fan fiction writers everywhere!  
  
No offense, of course.  
  
**  
  
The heavy veil of fog began to lift in ten minutes, and soon, Heero could see again. Growling as he stood up, he saw Duo slumped against a wall, swirly eyes (A.N. think Kenshin) spinning furiously. Flaring at the unconscious American, Heero raised his gun again, aiming at his head.  
  
A bullet slammed into the wall not a centimeter away from Duo's head, causing him to have a very rude, but familiar awakening. Eyes snapping open, he sprang up gun in his hand, looking like he was prepared for anything.  
  
Anything except an infuriated Heero, that is. Smiling sheepishly under a glare that could wither plants, he felt his arm move back habitually, hand on his neck. "Err... so, Hee-chan? Where are the girls?"  
  
"You distracted me," He replied gun still raised, "Omae o korosu."  
  
"Now, now, Hee-chan! Don't be hasty! How was I supposed to know that you were in trouble?" Duo said quickly, holding his hands up in a sort of a pathetic defense.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Heero said slowly, drawing out every word and his trigger finger twitching.  
  
Blanching, Duo attempted to squirm away, only to have the perfect soldier kick him in the stomach. Hard.  
  
"Holy shit," was the most intelligible thing Duo could mutter as he felt Heero press the barrel of the gun to his head. 'Oh God... I'm going to die.' Duo said mentally.  
  
"Heero! Stop!" Duo heard a familiar voice sound. Looking at the door, he saw Quatre and Trowa there, both looking out of breath. "Where are they?" A huffing Quatre managed to ask.  
  
"Because of Duo's stupidity, they got away." Heero replied, gun still pressed against the American's head.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero!" Duo whined, "It's not like we didn't get anything out of it."  
  
"And what did we accomplish then?"  
  
Pointing at the small droplets of blood on the floor, the braided boy answered with a smirk. "DNA evidence."  
  
**  
  
Hours later, the five pilots were all sitting comfortably around Lady Une's desk, and Heero was making a mission report. In his usual monotone, of course. Naturally, Duo felt like it was his job to fill in some of the blanks, and for once he didn't make (too many) smart remarks.  
  
A soft knock at the door caught everyone's attention, and they all stared as Noin entered with a file in her hand.  
  
"Here are the results of the blood test, and other assorted information. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with the results, however." She said in an apologetic voice, looking sadly at all of them. "It seems you're mission isn't over yet."  
  
Depositing the manila folder on Lady Une's desk, she retreated silently.  
  
"What could she mean by that?" Wufei asked, puzzled.  
  
Looking through the folder, Lady Une replied almost with amusement, "It seems that our famous bank robber isn't in the directory."  
  
"But that's impossible," Quatre cut in, "The bank is complete. There is no one left anonymous, everyone has to be registered by law."  
  
"Yes, of course. So that means there are only two possibilities." She said cryptically. "Either she's dead or underage."  
  
"Well, I don't know about what Heero thinks, but she looked *very* alive to me," Duo muttered, "alive enough to knock me out for more than 10 minutes."  
  
"So that means that she can only be underage than. Seeing to how they don't look like middle schoolers, I'd have to say they're all in high school."  
  
"We have to go undercover *again*?" Duo groaned.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, yes." Lady Une replied, the hint of amusement still in her voice.  
  
"Have you checked hospital records?" Heero asked, always systematic.  
  
"Yes, and no one with a bullet wound have been admitted into any hospital in Japan. I really don't think they would allow some one with a bleeding arm onto a plane, so I ended my search there."  
  
"We will all be entering in the school?"  
  
"Yes, unless either you or Duo think that the girls will recognize you."  
  
"They did not get a good look at me."  
  
"I was only in there for a second before the place fogged up," Duo also replied.  
  
"Then yes, by all means, all five of you will be entering schools. Two schools. I will send two of you to T.A. Catholic School, and three of you to Juuban."  
  
Looking down at the new file, Wufei sputtered, "But T.A. Catholic School is an all girl school!"  
  
"Yes, that is sadly something you'll all have to deal with." She replied, the amusement back, and stronger.  
  
"But we're all guys!"  
  
"Yes, you are. And your point is?" Une asked, a little annoyed  
  
"You can't possibly expect us to dress up as girls! That would be a disgrace!" Wufei yelled, a vein throbbing on his left temple.  
  
"Actually, I can. However, I will leave it up to you who goes to T.A." Getting up and stepping to the door, she turned towards them. "I'll be back in 10 minutes. I expect for you to have decided by then."  
  
As she left the office, the boys left behind stared at the closed door in shock. Then...  
  
"Maxwell should go." Heero grunted from his chair.  
  
"Yes... I think you're right." Trowa also mused from across the room.  
  
"Huh!? Wait! No! Why me?" Duo sputtered, eyes wide and shocked.  
  
"Because of your hair. You would make a better girl than anyone else." Wufei interjected naturally, as if it were to be expected.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You have long hair too, 'Fei!" The braided boy tried his hardest to defend himself.  
  
"Yes, but I don't wear mine in a braid," He pointed out.  
  
"I don't think it's fair that Duo is always the one that has to dress in drag." Quatre quietly put in, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"Thanks Q-man! I knew that you would stand up for me!"  
  
"Ok, fine then. Quatre can go in his place." Heero said, expressionless.  
  
"Wh... What?!" Quatre managed, face very red and eyes even wider than Duo's had been before.  
  
"Now who shall be the other candidate?" Trowa asked, ignoring the blonde's protests. "Une said that two of us have to go to T.A."  
  
Looking around, Duo realized that Trowa was definitely not going to pass as a girl without a serious makeover. And a new hairstyle. And Heero would probably blow some thing up is he were chosen, and since he himself was already spared by Quatre's unknowing generosity, that only left...  
  
"Wufei." Duo said happily. The two brunettes were nodding slowly and contently as they silently agreed with Duo. Quatre was still moping for his earlier mistake. That was the last time he stood up for anyone... They all waited for the explosion.  
  
5...4...3...2...1...  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
**  
  
Waking up, Makoto felt a dull throbbing in her left arm. Looking around, she realized that she was still in the shrine, laid down on the floor. Minako was sleeping at her right, and she briefly wondered why the blond wasn't in her bed.  
  
Trying to get up, she winced as her arm was racked with new waves of pain. It felt like a thousand burning needles were stabbing into it, and try as she might, she couldn't hold back a whimper. At the slight sound, Minako was awake and alert, concern in her eyes. Quickly getting up, she rushed to Makoto's side, and helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"Are you alright? Makoto?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice.  
  
"Ye...Yes." She said after the gripping pain had lessened a bit. "I feel awful. Where are the others?"  
  
"They're getting ready for school. They'll be leaving soon... I'll stay home today with you to make sure you'll be alright."  
  
"You should go with them. I'll be fine, I promise." The thunder goddess said smiling, although she seriously doubted she could do anything without help.  
  
Seeing through the lie, Minako refused. "I don't think so. It's bad enough that we can't take you to the hospital."  
  
"I know, but it's alright. Really." Makoto insisted, but she knew that it was fruitless. Minako wasn't the easiest person to convince. "And do you really think that *you* should be playing nurse?" She lightly teased.  
  
"Awww, don't be so mean! I'm much better at taking caring of the sick now!" Minako replied, a little smile playing at her features.  
  
"Ok, but promise you'll go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"I promise." The blue-eyed senshi said with a smile. And she never broke her promises.  
  
**  
  
"I REFUSE TO DRESS IN DRAG!"  
  
**  
  
Oh my. Poor Wufei. How is it that the boys always seem to be dressing up as girls? But it's not my fault, really. Can I help the fact that Rei goes to an all girl school? Blame the creator, not me. She practically asked for it sending Rei to an all girl school in the first place.  
  
And I have a feeling that the next chapter will be even more interesting. I hope that this chapter wasn't too short, but I really wanted to update soon.  
  
Reviews please! I love them!  
  
Oh yeah... please read some of my other fics! I really don't have many (or any) reviews for them, and I'll really appreciate knowing if y'all like them or not!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	7. ChapteR SiX

I got so many reviews for my last chapter! Thank you all! I love you! Anyways, here's the much-awaited update! I hope you like it.  
  
** "You have got to be kidding!!! There is no way that I'm going to T.A.! Send Maxwell, with that hair he already looks like a girl! There's no reason for you to send me!" Wufei was still howling with rage in the backseat with Duo and Quatre in the car as they were driving to their new safe house.  
  
Heero was calmly driving, not going a mile over the speed limit, and Trowa was in the front seat staring out of the window. All four of them were slightly annoyed at the angry Asian's rants, it had been two hours ago when they had finalized the decisions: Wufei and Quatre would indeed be going to T.A. They had all signed in the appropriate places, Wufei with more than one gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Don't be dissin' the brain," Duo half-glared at Wufei over Quatre. Not even he complained this much when he had to do something. And Heero didn't even threaten Wufei yet! Of all the injustices! If Duo *had* been the one chosen instead, he would've probably gotten a couple of Omae O korosu's already!  
  
"This is all your fault, Maxwell." Finally rounding on Duo, Wufei returned the glare a hundred times more scathing.  
  
However, Wufei's foul mood seemed to lighten Duo's, and the chestnut haired boy felt a twang of amusement. "Yeah... you're probably right 'Fei," was the flippant reply.  
  
**  
  
Bustling around busily, Minako did her best to make sure Makoto was comfortable. So far nothing that bad had happened, and she hadn't even burnt breakfast! In high spirits, the blonde made her way to Makoto, who was for some reason not in the same cheer.  
  
Holding a cup of steaming tea in her right hand, Makoto took a tentative sip. Then, sighing, she voiced her thoughts. "Minako, what are we going to do about the money?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mako! We'll figure it out, you just need to rest right now." Was her automatic response. She knew that Makoto would bring up the subject eventually.  
  
"Mina... it would make me feel a lot better if I knew."  
  
Reluctantly, she replied, "Well, we managed to get $600 from the bank. And Rei's going to ask Mamoru for some money after school today."  
  
"But, Minako, that's still not enough." Was the weak protest.  
  
"We'll manage somehow, Makoto. We always do. Just trust me, this time."  
  
Putting down the tea, Makoto nodded. "Ok. I will."  
  
"Ami's going to try and find out who our attackers were, but we don't have much to go on. All she has is the level of life energy for the first guy. We don't have anything on the second."  
  
"No visuals? Nothing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." Silence was heard for a moment. "Do you think we'll run into them again?"  
  
"Yes, and the thing is, we don't know if it's just two guys or more."  
  
"Didn't that guy call out to the second figure? There was a name... what was it again? I just can't seem to remember, but it was short. I don't know..."  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is that none of us can remember it. Stroke of bad luck, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, we *were* a little preoccupied."  
  
"Mako... they really didn't seem like rookies. They were prepared and they moved gracefully, I don't know if they'll have more luck next time or it this was just a one-time thing. Oh... by the way, is there anything I can get you? How's your arm?" Concern back into her voice, Minako looked at her friend's left arm, now wrapped in a tight bandage.  
  
Chucking, Makoto replied, "It's fine. The shot was really high, and it was lucky that it just barely skimmed my arm. It's not even that deep! I'll give it a week to heal, and then everything will be back to normal."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
**  
  
Slamming open the door, the five Gundam pilots looked around at their new safe house. A small dingy apartment... the Preventers must be low on funds again. Heero silent went through the house in a routine check, although there really was no need. Then, choosing the room closest to the entrance, he went in and began unpacking.  
  
Quatre immediately flopped down on the pea-green couch, and closed his eyes. Trowa didn't blame him... the poor boy had sat between Duo and Wufei's argument for the whole trip. Casting one last look at the tired blond, Trowa went to the other bedroom. There were two beds in each bedroom, so that meant one of the pilots would have to sleep on the couch. Unpacking his only bag, Trowa waited for the others to settle in.  
  
Duo went straight to the kitchen, and growled at the sight of the empty fridge. It seemed that they would have to get their own groceries, and he resolved to make one of the others to go shopping as soon as they all got comfortable. Then he ransacked the shelves in hope to find something edible.  
  
Wufei, looking around and tried to calm down. He was still angry, but even though he knew it was an injustice, there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't packed any clothes, seeing as to how he would have to go shopping for new ones anyways. He sat on the math eaten la-z-boy, and shut his eyes. Trying to ignore the shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen, he closed his eyes in an imitation of Quatre. He needed some sleep... and then he needed to shop. School would be starting tomorrow.  
  
And he was *not* looking forward to it.  
  
**  
  
Stepping off the bus, Rei looked up at the hospital. Steeling herself for her task, she walked into the gray building. She had volunteered for this job... she knew that she would be best suited for it. Minako needed to look over Makoto, and Ami had to look for their new adversaries. That only left her to talk to Mamoru.  
  
Signing in, she listlessly listened to the receptionist chatter for a few minutes. Then she made her way to Usagi's room. She had been here so many times that she didn't even need to consciously think about where she was going, her feet had memorized their customary path. She knew that Mamoru would be there; holding Usagi's pale hand, and for once she didn't look forward to seeing him. She hated her job, but it had to be done.  
  
Opening the door quietly, she faked a smile towards Mamoru. Then sitting down on the other side of the hospital bed, she looked at the pale white face of her princess. Silence reigned in that horrible moment, as Rei practiced mentally what she was going to say.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
A gulp, "I have something to ask you." Rei didn't like skirting around an issue. She didn't like hinting, or suggesting. She always preferred to attack problems head-on, and not draw out the suspense. She thought it was best... although it was often more painful, the pain always went away faster afterwards. This is how she would handle her problem now.  
  
"What is it?" She could see concern in his bloodshot eyes. He didn't look good, like he hadn't slept in days. She didn't blame him... sometimes it was hard for her to sleep too.  
  
"I... We're running low on the bills. We were wondering if you could help with it this month. We're doing all we can already." There. It was done, and now her words couldn't be taken back. All for the better, in the end.  
  
"Of course Rei. I shouldn't have let you guys handle it for as long as you did, anyways. It's more my responsibility than yours." He immediately responded. And Rei had been expecting it, but it didn't hurt any less because of that fact.  
  
"You're doing too much already... paying the house bills and your college tuition. We're just doing our share, Mamoru."  
  
"No. You're doing my share too. It's no problem for me, Rei. How much are you behind by?"  
  
"A lot, but we can handle most of it. How much can you spare?" She hated how this conversation was going... it was so calm, as if they were haggling over the price of a car. Such an important thing, and they were discussing it so frivolously! But it can't be helped...  
  
"I guess I can spare around $1,200... is that enough?"  
  
"I can't ask you to give that much! It's too much of a burden... besides; you've got bills yourself! I won't take more than $600."  
  
"Rei... I know you wouldn't ask me for help unless you were really deep in debt. Now, I have to help and I know $600 won't be nearly enough to cover it. At least accept $1000." There was a hidden strength in his voice, the kind that most people didn't want to argue with. The kind that said loud and clear, 'I know what you're up to, and I won't let you win', and Rei knew that she didn't have a chance against it. And there really were deep in debt... as long as it didn't happen again, it would be fine. This time... just this once.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru."  
  
"Of course. I owe you guys so much already." He smiled, a real smile, not like the fake ones that Rei found herself forcing so often now. A real smile... it must feel good, like sunshine on a spring morning.  
  
As she returned his smile, she realized that it did.  
  
**  
  
Ami clacked away on her mercury computer in an empty classroom. School had long been over, but she wanted to stay to do some more researchers. She didn't like the fact that they had been attacked, and being the cautious person she was she didn't want to risk someone getting hurt again. They got lucky this time... but next time it might be much, much worse. Heck, if Makoto hadn't pushed her out of the way in time, then she would most likely be dead.  
  
Glaring at the screen, she rubbed her temples. This was giving her a major headache... not matter how hard she tried she just couldn't track their attackers. She didn't have anything on them except maybe a voice recording. And it was so short that it most likely wouldn't help a bit. And it didn't help that the name had been cut off in the chaos in the bank.  
  
There was nothing she could do, and she hated feeling helpless like this. It was just killing her... not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
And then there was the question of the money... they were so behind that it looked like Usagi just might be taken off life support. If they cut some of the other expenses, maybe... but no. It just wasn't enough to work on!  
  
There was always one more option, but she didn't like thinking about it. But it didn't look like she had many choices. Sighing softly, she logged onto the Internet.  
  
Pulling up her e-mail, she entered her buddy list and clicked on her mom's e-mail. There was nothing she could do, and she knew that her mom wouldn't turn her down. Heck, her family was rich! They could manage to spare a little for a friend in need, but she hated depending on her mom for help.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Long ago, she promised she wouldn't take any money from her mom, depending on her own skills instead. But despite her excellent academic record, the fact that she was still in high school made it very hard to get any job that paid more than minimum wage. And then there were places that wanted experience only, and she had none.  
  
And it was the same for the others, if not worse. Their records weren't as clean as hers, and if she was having a hell of a time finding a decent job, they must be totally stressed out. And there was nothing she could do.  
  
And the feeling of helplessness was back once again.  
  
Her message typed, flawlessly of course, she wavered for a moment as her mouse hovered over the 'Send' Button. Then, she pressed it.  
  
After all... sacrifices must be made.  
  
**  
  
To all my reviewers.... Thank you so much! Some of you had really good suggestions, and I always appreciate feedback!  
  
aznchibidragon88- Yes, Rei does go to T.A. Wufei in drag means... that he's going to dress up as a girl.  
  
Silent Comet- Well... I try my best to update fast. I have a feeling that both of the unlucky guys are sulking.  
  
Kaiya- Urk. I was going to make Une say something about the two schools, but I completely forgot about it. Stupid, stupid me. *Sigh*. And I just remembered that I forgot something else too. And here's the update for you!  
  
Aphrodite's Scribe- Yes, I plan on having it as romance as well.  
  
Black Aura-Sama- Yes, I feel bad for Wufei too. Duo really lucked out this time. I plan on having lighter chapters, because all the angst is killing me.  
  
Frienze- Well... it had to happen to someone. Wufei just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's- Yes, we fanfiction writers have quite the reputation for making our subjects suffer. Here's the update!  
  
Datajana- Quatre going is completely his own fault. And Duo going would just conflict with the plot line. Yes... believe it or not I actually have a plot line! And I'm pretty sure that at least *half* of Tokyo heard Wufei yelling.  
  
Bloody Love- Here's a bit of bad news for you. Heero probably won't end up with Rei. Don't kill me, and please keep reading! I'm sorry, it's just that I hadn't planned on it from the beginning, but just recently I made up my mind.  
  
Jewels 14- Yes there are pairings, but you'll have to keep reading to see who!  
  
Aino Yuy- Heero's harsh on everyone. But that's what makes him so great! And there really wouldn't be much of a story if Usagi were fine. Here's your new chapter!  
  
Please keep the reviews coming! They give me motivation... and this is the first long multi-chapter fic I'm really working on!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	8. ChapteR SeveN

Another update! And it hasn't even been a week yet, I think. I hope you guys still remember what this fic is about... or there wouldn't be much of a reason to update so fast. I hope you like this chapter... lots of stuff happens.  
  
Reviews please!  
  
I don't own GW or SM.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Wufei, what about this?" Duo asked with a smirk, holding up a hot pink miniskirt. The American had gone with him and Quatre as they left to buy new clothes on the pretense of buying groceries. However, Wufei had a sneaking feeling that he had only come to annoy both of them more.  
  
"No, Maxwell." Wufei growled. Quatre had gotten off easy... having 29 sisters meant that he only had to buy a few things because he could borrow the rest. Quatre had offered to lend him some clothes, but nothing seemed to fit. So here they were in the mall, right in the middle of a rack of women's apparel.  
  
Wufei had never been more mortified in his life, and the odd stares he kept getting made it even worse.  
  
Finally, Duo seemed satisfied with the vast amounts of garments and the trip moved to another section. A very *interesting* section.  
  
"So Wu-man... do you think you're a 26 or 28 B?" Duo asked mischievously, string a lilac silk bra between his hands.  
  
Wufei's face acquainted itself with the floor, nose bleeding profusely.  
  
**  
  
Looking at the clock by Usagi's wall, Rei was surprised to see that it was already 5:00. She had been there for almost two hours. On the table besides the clock was a vase of light pink roses, most likely from Minako. And by the vase was Usagi's transformation brooch.  
  
It was still beautiful and the Silver Imperial Crystal still sparkled as brightly as when Rei had first set eyes on it. But as she looked closer at it she could make out a tiny crack, thinner than a spider's silk web, in the middle, spreading. Frowning, Rei wondered what was wrong with it and knowing there was nothing she could do to fix it.  
  
Slipping up quietly, she tried to leave with out making a sound. She didn't want to startle Mamoru, who had once again returned to his almost trance like state.  
  
"Rei?" she heard her name called. Guess she hadn't been quiet enough after all.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru?"  
  
"I'll send you the check tonight. You should get it by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she knew that she was crying. That crack in the crystal... it couldn't be good news. And Mamoru had looked so sad and lost... she wished that this nightmare would end.  
  
She just wanted it all to end.  
  
**  
  
Ami packed her stuff together an exited the school building. Smiling at a pleasant memory, she brushed it aside as she went to the bus stop. There had been so many happy memories made at Juuban, and it was always nice to remember. Even if the memory brought tears.  
  
Looking at her watch again, she saw it was 5:30. Two and a half hours and she still didn't have much information on her attackers. Praying that their mystery assailants would have similar misfortune, Ami had quickly given up. All she could do was encrypt all of their files with another layer of security and add another firewall. And she still couldn't shake the feeling that her caution wouldn't be enough in the end.  
  
These guys were pros, and she was just another high school girl.  
  
Sure she was most likely the smartest high school girl in the district, but it wouldn't be enough. Not against the guys that were against them now.  
  
Well, at least they hadn't made it to the news yet. That would be a very, very bad thing... even with all of their earlier precautions they might be recognized. And some people knew who they were. Hakura... Hotaru... Setsuna... Michiru... not to mention Mamoru. And Mamoru *couldn't* find out. Or everything would be ruined. And if one of the other scouts found out... well even with their past history they couldn't be trusted to keep their mouths shut. If Ami herself had been in their position, she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
So not being on the news yet was the only *good* thing that they had to be grateful for.  
  
Not that things couldn't get any worse... no. So many things could go wrong, and now was the crucial time. They were low on money... and Ami had been reluctant to ask for more than $500 from her mom. Hell... she felt bad for even asking for that much. She promised herself, *promised*, that she would be independent. And not a year later, she was already crawling back to her mom for money.  
  
But if it was for Usagi, then she would just have to deal. After all, what's a little bruised pride compared to the life of one of your best friends?  
  
The blue and white bus appeared, bringing with it a cloud of dust. Ami reflexively shielded her eyes against dust and waited for the bus to come to a full stop. Stepping on, she smiled at the bus driver. She almost rode the bus everyday now, and had become fast friends with the friendly lady behind the wheel. Sitting in the back, she found herself squished between the window and a violet haired guy with a braid.  
  
He was arguing about something or another, speaking loudly and making wild gesticulations. Sighing, Ami resolved herself. It was going to be a long bus ride.  
  
**  
  
Duo didn't pay attention as a girl sat next to him in the bus, only noted with a casual detachment that she was wearing a school uniform and had blue hair. The reason for this was, in fact, very simple. He was instead trying to annoy the hell out of Wufei.  
  
Quatre didn't seem that disturbed that he was going to be forced to dress in drag, but Wufei was a different matter completely. So of course when they were forced to ride the bus back to their apartment (because Heero had flatly refused to drive them to the mall, or let anyone else drive his car) and the bags full of Wufei's clothes took up a whole two seats, Duo had felt like it was his duty to make the already vexed Chinese have an even more stressful day.  
  
And so Wufei snapped. Not all that unexpected, seeing how he is easily angered and how Duo is at the best of times hard to put up with. So as Wufei threw the first thing he could get his hands on at the braided baka, Duo's survival skills naturally caused him to duck.  
  
Which caused the poor girl sitting behind him to get smacked in the head with a blue high-heeled shoe.  
  
'Which was, by the way, almost the same color as her hair.' Duo said mentally, in that quiet moment of shock before the storm.  
  
"Owwww..." the girl groaned, rubbing her head and glaring at Wufei. A rather pathetic glare, though. One a scale of one to ten, Duo would grudgingly give it a three. But then, maybe he was comparing it to Heero's famous death glare, and that didn't stand for much competition.  
  
Hell... even Heero's *glare* had to the perfect.  
  
Finally snapping out of the calm (at about the same time Wufei stopped sputtering and Quatre had finished his own shock) Duo tried to think of something to say. Which was really weird, since he didn't usually run out of things to say, but this was a very odd situation. Was he supposed to say, 'Sorry ma'am, my guy-friend's high heel accidentally hit your head. May I have it back please?'. Somehow, he doubted it.  
  
Luckily for both him and Wufei, Quatre seemed to find his voice. "Miss... I'm so sorry for my friends' rude behavior. It is totally unacceptable, and I hope that you're alright."  
  
"I think I'm okay. It's alright... it was aimed at him after all." She replied, looking at Duo. "Just try and aim better next time. And here's your... high heel?" She looked very, very confused. Not that Duo blamed her of course. He would probably feel the same if he had been hit in the head with an electric blue woman's shoe thrown by a man.  
  
Then, noticing something, he felt his ability of speech return. "Hey... that uniform means that you go to Juuban, right?"  
  
She looked surprised for a moment, and then answered, "Well, yes. Do you go there too?" as she glanced questionably at his traditional black priest's garb.  
  
"Yeah... me and a couple of friends, Heero and Trowa, are going to start tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I'm Duo, the blonde is Quatre, and the idiot that threw the shoe is Wufei." He replied, introducing them all.  
  
"I'm Ami. It's nice to meet you."  
  
**  
  
The faint glow of the laptop illuminated Heero's face as he kept on searching through it. It was no good, the girls were still unidentifiable, but he did get another message from Une. It read"  
  
Mission Statement:  
GIRLS TO BE CAPTURED ALIVE  
WOUNDS TO BE AVOIDED  
FAILURE RESULTS IN MISSION FAILURE  
Une  
  
Short and simple, it was straightforward and didn't take a genius to figure out. However, it did mean that the mission was going to be a lot harder than before. Alive... it had been a long time since he had orders like this. Not that it mattered to him either way.  
  
But for them to die would mean a mission failure. And he didn't fail missions.  
  
He was the perfect soldier, and if that meant that the girls had to be alive, then they would be alive. He would see to it. Reading the second line, he cursed himself for shooting the green-garbed girl. But it wouldn't be a life-threatening wound... the bullet had been found jammed into a desk with only small traces of blood. A shot like that wouldn't keep him down for even a day.  
  
And that was before he received this statement.  
  
Continuing with his search, he mentally praised whomever fire walled the school records. It had never taken so long for him to hack into a school system before, but in the end all it did was make him suspect something even more.  
  
Regular schools didn't have security this strict.  
  
Digging deeper into the database, he was disappointed to see that every person's personal records were encrypted. This would mean more than five hours of downloading every single person... and there were over a thousand students at Juuban. And he hadn't even begun to hack T.A. yet.  
  
Well... might as well start somewhere.  
  
Scrolling down, Heero clicked on the A's.  
  
Aao Samo  
  
Aeriko Saito  
  
Aenori Sakura  
  
Ai Hirika  
  
Ai Hatsu  
  
Aino Minako  
  
Aiwa Tohru  
  
Clicking systematically on the first person's name, he began the long download.  
  
Something had to turn up eventually. And Aao Samo was as good as a place to start as anywhere. Opening multiple windows, he began downloading Aeriko Saito and Aenori Sakura. Then sitting back, he closed his eyes. There was nothing to do but wait.  
  
**  
  
Well... it's about time they finally met. And Minako's name is on the list, oh no! Creator's fault for giving her a last name that starts with an 'A', kinda like sending Rei to an all girl school. Well... at least it means that the boys can't kill the girls anymore.  
  
I hope that you liked it. I'm too lazy to answer reviews, but I promise I'll do it next chapter.  
  
And in the mean time... review so I can have something to answer! If I don't get any reviews for this chapter, then I can't give feed back and I love to talk almost as much as Duo.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	9. ChapteR EighT

Guys... please read some of my other fics! I'm getting a lot of reviews for this one (for which I am infinitely grateful) but all of my other fics really don't seem to be getting much (or for some, any) attention.  
  
And here's your update! I hope you like it. I'll post review replies at the end.  
  
I don't own GW or SM.  
  
**  
  
Ami stepped off the bus feeling a lot better than when she had gotten on. Smiling as she remembered Duo's vivid descriptions of his friends, she couldn't help but feel better. All three of them seemed nice (even if Wufei was a little... arrogant) but she felt drawn to the talkative Duo. He seemed so full of life... and his cheer was infectious. Who though a friendship could be started by getting hit on the head by a high heel?  
  
Climbing the steps to the shrine, she couldn't help smiling at both Duo and the thought of Minako 'nursing' Makoto for a whole day. Hopefully Makoto would be better for the attention and not worse. Sliding open the door, the sight of the Minako, Makoto, and Rei chatting happily greeted her. Seeing her smile, Rei returned it and Ami slipped into her place besides the fire goddess.  
  
"So, Ami. Did you find anything?" Makoto asked, arm still wrapped in a white bandage. Ami grimly reflected that the thunder goddess was very lucky to be alive after a day of nursing by Minako.  
  
"No... all I could do was upgrade security and upload an anti-hacking virus around our files, but it's not impossible to override. The only good news is that the system also has a tracing device, so if someone tries to hack into the files more than once, we'll know who it is."  
  
All of them nodded grimly, the previous good cheer vanishing like a bunny in a magician's hat. Rei pulled out a stack of bills and tied to make some quick calculations.  
  
"We have $900 from Mamoru and the $600 from the bank. We could make a loan of around $300, but that means we still need $700." The raven-haired girl said, as if reciting a poem.  
  
Ami felt that she might as well speak up. "I wrote my mom and asked her for $500."  
  
Silence followed this statement, and the other three girls looked at her in shock and then pity. They all knew and understood why she hadn't asked for money before, and they respected her decision. Sadness sprung from their eyes, but they managed smiles.  
  
"Ami," Minako put in gently, "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"It's not for me. It's for Usagi, and then it's okay."  
  
Not pressing the matter, the rest of them made a silent agreement not to bring it up until the Mercurian was ready.  
  
Running the numbers in her head again, Rei said, "But we're still behind by $200."  
  
Musing for a moment, the girls tried to devise ways to raise money fast. Then...  
  
"Guys," Makoto said thoughtfully, "I think it's time for the first Juuban High bake sale."  
  
**  
  
A high-pitched beep snapped Heero out of his stupor, and he glared at his laptop. The downloading of files had come to an abrupt stop, and frozen on 'Aino, Minako." Not only was it frozen... all the previously downloaded data had been erased. Glaring, Heero exited the program.  
  
His own files had only received minimal damage, and there had been a few things deleted. Muttering a curse under his breath, he clicked on the program again, this time clicking directly on 'Aino, Minako'. He sat back as his hacking/downloading device began to take effect. Behind him, he heard the key turning in the lock and Duo and Wufei arguing.  
  
"I can't believe you threw a shoe at her!"  
  
"I threw it at you! You're the one who ducked!"  
  
"Given my position, you would do the same!"  
  
"Why are you defending that stupid onna anyways?"  
  
"Because you threw a shoe at her!"  
  
Growling, Heero got up and cast one last glance at the laptop. Everything was fine so far, so he guessed it was due to a processing error the first time. Stepping through the door, he glared at the trio. Duo and Wufei were glowering at each other, and Quatre had somehow ended up with all of the bags.  
  
"And you made me forget all about the groceries!" The American shouted, "What are we supposed to eat? I can't just starve!"  
  
"Well it's your fault for getting so caught up with dressing me like a girl! Maybe if you had stopped teasing me you wouldn't have forgotten!"  
  
"Both of you shut up," Heero just couldn't take it anymore, "Trowa went to get groceries. He took the car."  
  
Duo suddenly took on the kicked puppy look. "You let Trowa take the car and not us?"  
  
"Trowa is a responsible driver. You, Maxwell, are not," was his usual short reply.  
  
The turned as Trowa came in, arms full of bags, somehow miraculously balanced. But they were quickly distracted as a high-pitched beep came from Heero's room. It caused the perfect soldier to spin around and the others to stare at his doorway. Eyes widening in shock, Heero rapidly crossed the room to his laptop. The others followed, curiosity getting the better of them.  
  
It was frozen again on 'Aino, Minako.' And not only that... but files seemed to be rapidly disappearing on a flickering screen. Trying to exit the program, Heero found his mouse also impaired and the system not responding to a manual shutdown. Cursing, he then tried to cut off the power source, and succeeded. Then cautiously, he restarted his computer.  
  
The image reappeared, still blinking innocently on 'Aino, Minako.' Cautiously, Heero exited the program, and this time it worked. A completely empty screen faced him.  
  
His hard drive had been wiped out.  
  
He looked on shocked as he found that not a single file had been spared. It seemed like whatever virus had attacked his computer had done a very thorough job. Everything was gone.  
  
And then the screen popped up, still innocently focused on the name 'Aino, Minako'.  
  
Staring at it for another second, he slowly closed the laptop. Then he calmly pulled out his gun and began polishing it. Then, making sure it was in well working order, and that there wasn't a thing amiss, he loaded four bullets.  
  
Four. There were four of them. And they had killed his laptop.  
  
They would pay.  
  
**  
  
The four pilots in the door looked at each other nervously as the perfect soldier checked and re-checked his gun. Trowa was worried... Heero had told him about Une's orders to keep the girls alive, and he doubted that Heero would be very... willing to carry out his orders, perfect soldier or not. The Heavyarms pilot motioned for the other three to come with him, and he silently shut the door on Heero; the last thing any of them saw was Heero pulling out his laptop again.  
  
"I think you should know that Une wants the girls alive." Trowa said, voice monotone.  
  
"I don't think Heero's in the right state of mind right now to remember those orders." Quatre said, also calm. The Arabian looked pale but composed, and Trowa was glad to see him calm. More insanity was the last thing they needed.  
  
"Man, I can't believe they killed his laptop." Duo said, shocked, "Not even I'd go that far. I think Heero's about to blow up."  
  
"He'll come around eventually. After all, he is the perfect soldier, and he will follow Une's directions in the end." Wufei said, looking nervously at the door. There was the faint sound of clicking coming from the door, and they all knew that Heero had gone back to work on his computer. The clicking was maniacally fast... almost like the work of a madman.  
  
"Uh... Wufei? Can I sleep on the couch instead?" Duo asked, voice watery.  
  
"Huh? Why, Maxwell?"  
  
"I really don't want to be in the same room as Heero when he goes crazy."  
  
"So you would rather have me in the same room as a psychopath?"  
  
"Look at it this way. At least when... uh, I mean if you die, you won't have to dress up as a girl anymore."  
  
**  
  
Makoto was happily giving orders to the three other scouts as they scrambled around in the kitchen, telling them how to cook the food. This time it was going much better than the first, and only one batch of cookies (Minako's doing) had been burnt.  
  
The thunder goddess wished that she was up and working as well, but she knew better than to hope for it. Her arm was still aching, and she really didn't think she should be moving it around. But the others really were doing pretty well, so she didn't have any complaints. If they were raising money, then at least they could have fun while doing it!  
  
"No, Minako! Don't take them out yet; the book says you need to wait for another 5 minutes!" Makoto put in hurriedly as she saw the goddess of love look anxiously at the oven, hovering over her second batch of cookies.  
  
"But I don't want them to be burnt like last time!" She complained, giving Makoto a piteous look.  
  
"Well they won't be good raw either. Just sit patiently and wait."  
  
Rei was furiously mixing a chocolate cake batter, and Ami was trying her best to bake a loaf of sourdough bread. Rei had accidentally gotten a little bit of chocolate on her cheek, and Ami's dress was dusted with flour. At least Minako was clean, even if her cooking wasn't the best.  
  
They had already made a couple dozen cookies, in different varieties. There were also a few strawberry shortcakes and a batch of brownies. The girls had been busy for the last two hours trying to do as much work as the could. Suddenly, Ami's Mercury computer began flashing.  
  
All of them immediately dropped what they were doing and went to it, looking at the update. It seemed like someone had in fact tried to hack into the system, and had been deferred at Minako's name. The report was still tracing the source computer... Ami thought it was most likely a laptop because a central computer wouldn't take as long as this to trace. If it were indeed a laptop, then it would take up to five hours to process.  
  
Ami worked strenuously at the computer, hoping for something more than it was giving her. The other scouts hovered over her like worried mothers, looking at the screen. Nothing registered, and in the end there was nothing to do but wait.  
  
Sighing, the blue-haired girl shook her head sadly and everyone immediately relaxed their stressed posture. They understood without words: they had become almost telepathic after all their time together.  
  
A burning aroma slowly pervaded the room. For a second, everyone tried to locate it, spinning their heads around, eyes searching. Then Minako focused on the kitchen and looked horrified at the oven.  
  
"Oh no! My cookies!"  
  
**  
  
Another chapter. And I've finished writing it not a day after my last update, but I don't think I'll post it soon. I have to wait for the reviews, so I can answer them like I promised. And like I said before... please read my other fics! Their lack of attention is depressing, and I can't just focus on this one fic or the writing will come off crappy.  
  
Here are my answers to the reviews. Thanks so much for taking the time! (I'm not worth it, I'm really not, but I appreciate it anyways).  
  
Cosmos Senshi: Thanks, and keep on reading! Here's the update.  
  
Silent Comet: Uh... I don't think Heero's very happy about Minako's file right now. I think you'll like the next chapter more...  
  
Jewels14: Thanks for the review.  
  
Venus of Love: Yes... Heero *is* going to find Mina. Eventually that is. And yeah... I'm considering Ami/Duo.  
  
GracedAngel1854: Yes, the crystal has a crack. And you'll find out about it later... I think. And the rest of the pilots will be meeting the scouts soon.  
  
Bloody Love: Glad to see that you're still reading! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Datajana: I hadn't planned on the shoe... I really hadn't. It just... sort of came out. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
AnimeGirl: I'm glad you liked it. Here's your update.  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Well, maybe Usagi dies. Not telling yet. And Wufei finally starts cross-dressing in the next chapter!  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: Well... I don't know if I should let him see Minako's file just yet. Yeah... poor Ami.  
  
Princess Ren: Thanks, and keep reading!  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Here's your update!  
  
Airlady: Thanks!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! The first school day should start in the next chapter, and I'm looking forward to planning it out.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	10. ChapteR NinE

Ok... here's the story thus far. Nothing much has happened, but Heero and Duo attacked the four girls in a bank. The girls got away, and the guys weren't seen. Duo, Wufei and Quatre have just met Ami, who has recently killed Heero's laptop. And meanwhile Heero's pissed. Understandably, of course, he is mad at this 'Aino, Minako' that keeps popping up on his screen.  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Keep the reviews coming, and please read some of my other fics! Please? I'll beg and humiliate myself for them....  
  
I don't own GW or SM  
  
And without further ado... on with the fic!  
  
**  
  
Heero furiously tried to hack through the system, becoming more and more agitated as his computer kept crashing. Forcing himself to go on, he searched through the 'back door' of the system, looking under the files for blood type. First he typed in 'O' and the results came back negative. Aino's name wasn't on the list. Then he typed in 'A', 'B', and finally 'AB'. Blinking innocently on the final try, 'Aino Minako' was the second person on the list.  
  
Hacking deep into her medical files, he found out that she was in excellent physical condition and excelled especially in volleyball. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was the standard height. Try as he might, he couldn't get the picture to download, and all he had to work with was the half-page file, and needless to say, it didn't provide much. After all, there had to be dozens of blonde, blue-eyes girls in Juuban.  
  
But at least no they had *something*.  
  
Resolving himself to find 'Aino', he looked at the clock on his laptop, about the only thing that he had been able to fix. It read 4:17.  
  
Finding his way to his bed, he noticed that Wufei was rooming with him instead of Maxwell. How odd. Not that he really minded either way. He mentally told himself to wake up in two hours, and was immediately asleep.  
  
**  
  
"Shit! We're late!" Duo said, stumbling off the lumpy couch. Looking around, he saw Trowa and Heero already dressed in their uniforms, and Quatre and Wufei still getting ready. Hurriedly putting on his wrinkled (already) uniform on in what he hoped was the right way. Looking up as he tried to pull on a shoe, he was Quatre come out of the doorway, wearing a nice aqua skirt and a button up white dress shirt, his hair combed neatly. Standing on 2 ½ inch platform shoes, he looked... well... like a girl. And a very pretty girl at that.  
  
"Why aren't you in uniform?" Trowa asked, eating a slice of toast.  
  
"T.A. didn't give us our uniform yet, so we don't have to dress out on the first day." Quatre explained, waving towards his dress.  
  
Just then all of the pilots were focused toward the other door, seeing Wufei come out. Cracking up, Duo almost fell over from laughing, and Trowa gave a hint of a smile. Quatre tried to stifle a giggle, and even Heero had an amused look in his eyes. Who would have thought Wufei, dressed in drag?  
  
He was standing there, in 3-inch dark blue heels, wearing a jean miniskirt. His hair was down for once and not in his customary ponytail. It fell softly around his face, which held a glare. He was wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt, with an almost ridiculous small lace bow in the front. He wore a gray jacket over this, and it looked like he had even attempted to put on make up.  
  
Attempted and failed miserably, as his lipstick was crooked and he had way too much blush on. Oh well, Duo mused. It was too late to do anything about it now... they were already late for school.  
  
Going downstairs, Wufei and Quatre took the bus as the three that weren't in drag headed towards Heero's car.  
  
**  
  
Ami stood in the front of the stand, pastries and sweets all around her. Makoto was managing the money, and Minako had run off somewhere looking for customers. And although the baking was very, very good, no one seemed in the mood to buy. They had barely made $30... they would need more.  
  
But there was just nothing they could do. And although everyone was sympathetic towards Usagi's cause, there wasn't much they could do either.  
  
Mako kept counting the money over and over again, as if it was able to magically increase if she ran her hands through it enough, one arm wrapped in a white bandage. Grimly she shook her head at the meager amount... she had expect4ed much more. After all, who could turn down Mako's best cooking?  
  
Her arm had stopped hurting, and sometimes she wasn't even aware of it. It hadn't gotten an infection, and the girls had all taken good care of it. One day was plenty of rest for Mako... despite the others pleading for her to take another day off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mina dragging along a couple more guys, whom looked more interested in the blonde that led them to the stand more than the stand itself. When they got there, they only added a couple more dollars, almost nothing to how much they needed.  
  
"Mako... I don't know who to get." Minako said, out of breath. "There's just not many people interested, and if we don't make more money then it would turn out with us in more debt than before."  
  
"I know Minako... just give it a little time." Makoto responded.  
  
Nodding her head, the white ribbon in her hair caught Makoto's eye. It was so odd to see anything but the customary red ribbon in Minako's hair... but after the failed bank robbery the ribbon had been soaked in blood. It was definitely not wearable now, and the white one was the only one that they could find in the house.  
  
But it looked sort of nice, even if was different. It was about time for a change anyways, and she supposed that the white went well with Minako's hair and skin tone. Almost like she had outgrown the red ribbon and slipped into the white... just as if she were growing up.  
  
"Hey, Ami!" Makoto turned her head around to see a braided boy wave happily to the Mercurian. Ami smiled in response, and gave a short wave back.  
  
"Hello Duo. How's Juuban been so far?" Ami responded, eyes happy and relaxed for the first time that day. She saw two others behind her acquaintance, and she supposed they were the friends Duo had been talking about. Heero and... Trowa? Yes... those names sounded right.  
  
"It's been great... hey is this a bake sale?" Duo's eyes became round with anticipation, looking hungrily at the sweets.  
  
"Yes... but we don't seem to have many customers today." Ami sighed, looking forlorn.  
  
Looking thoughtful for a second, Duo answered, "Hey... what's this all for? I don't think that you'd particularly need much money."  
  
"It's for a friend, Usagi. She's in the hospital right now, so sadly you won't be able to meet her. She was one of the sweetest people I knew, and everything we make goes to her." Ami said, the pain in her voice carefully masked. It still hurt after all this time to talk about Usagi like this... as if she were a helpless little girl. And she had been anything but helpless, even if she did seem a little weak at times. She had never let her senshi down.  
  
And they wouldn't let her down now.  
  
Duo heard the sadness in his new friend's voice, and deep down he felt a pang of sympathy. Ami must have been very close with this Usagi to hold fundraisers for her. Remembering Solo, he felt possessed with an urge to help... somehow... anyhow.  
  
"Hey... can I help raise the money?" He asked with a charming smile, ignoring the glare that Heero was giving him.  
  
"But... Duo... we just met. I don't think I could let you do us such a good favor." Ami stuttered, caught by surprise. It wasn't everyday that someone you just met went out of his or her way to help you.  
  
"Ok, fine." He said, that smile still on his face. "Then I'll raise the money and buy all the stuff you made. Then it wouldn't be just a favor... I'll actually get something in return. Then its just business."  
  
"I don't see how you could get that kind of money." Ami replied, a smile on her face now. He was just so... so ... adorable! It was like he was still a kid, believing that anything was possible if you put your mind to it. A little naïve, but in a cute way.  
  
"Just leave it to me."  
  
**  
  
She was surrounded by yellow daisies, in a spring green field. Butterflies with golden wings fluttered around her, spinning in their chaotic dances. Smiling, she reached out to pick one of the yellow blooms, and brought it up to her face. Taking a deep whiff, she was surprised that it didn't smell like a spring daisy, but rather a fresh rose.  
  
Bringing the flower away from her face, Usagi looked around. It was just so... peaceful here. And perfect. Everything she wanted, she had. Nothing could go wrong, and for the first time in her life she was completely relaxed.  
  
But something was missing.  
  
Turning around, she saw her friends and love approaching. Smiling, she stood up to greet them.  
  
They were cheerful; they always wore smiles when they visited. The sadness that had always been lurking in their eyes and souls before were gone in this perfect world. But they were different.  
  
Oh no. It wasn't a shockingly apparent difference... just small things that Usagi had picked up over the years. Like how Minako wasn't as hyper, but more calm and collected. And how Rei never seemed to get mad, not even agitated. How Makoto was gentler... almost softer, and had stopped wearing her rose earrings. How Ami no longer studied like it was her life, and how her true love was always attentive.  
  
Just the small things.  
  
But it was enough for her to know something was wrong. She knew, in some dusty corner of her mind that this wasn't real, that none of it really existed. But she didn't care, because it was close enough. Because she was scared to go back into reality where everything was dark and hard, the reality where she had to be the hero. She was tired of being the hero.  
  
And the scouts weren't in danger or anything... after all they were all right in front of her safe and sound! How could they be hurt? They were the strongest people she knew... they would be able to take care of themselves.  
  
So she always pushed these feelings of... *unreality*... back into the depths of her mind. After all... none of it mattered, right?  
  
And so she stayed and sat in a field of daisies that smelled like roses, surrounded by her not-friends.  
  
And they didn't care that they weren't real, didn't care that they were acting differently, didn't care that they were being so...so.... *perfect*. They were just there, always by her side in this beautiful, peaceful world.  
  
She planned on going back eventually, but just not yet. It wasn't quite time for her to wake up, and she wanted to stay for just a bit longer. After all... the others wouldn't even notice, right? So there was no harm done.  
  
And she just wanted to rest... to lay back and sleep forever. To keep falling into the darkness, that peaceful field of daisies.  
  
Because she knew that someone would catch her. After all... she had loved ones back in the real world. Friends that wouldn't let her slip into the darkness completely.  
  
So she was safe here.  
  
And she would stay here.  
  
After all, no one cared, right?  
  
**  
  
Another chapter. Yay!  
  
Keep up the reviews! I got over a hundred! I can't believe it... this was just intended to be just a small project... something to work on when I couldn't think of anything for Condemned. And now it's turned into this... monster!  
  
I love you all! You guys are so sweet, so I think I'll let you have a little hint on the next chapter. Lets just say it involves Rei meeting the poor dressed up guys and a kiss the Duo stand. Intrigued? I hope so.  
  
And for the last bit... I just had to add in a little Usagi. I thought it would be interesting to see what she was dreaming about through all of this... and why she didn't choose to just wake up.  
  
Anyways... please wait patiently for the next chapter! I won't take that long, I promise!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	11. ChapteR TeN

Ick. I think I'm dying right now. Pain... oh so much pain. It's kinda funny really.  
  
Yes, I'm a sadist. And a masochist. And a pessimist. And a realist. Thank you, thank you.  
  
And somehow despite the pain, I feel in the mood to continue this little ficlet. Thanks for all of the reviews... I feel loved. Until the pain kicks in again, and then I just feel pain.  
  
Ok... I think I'll answer the reviews now instead of later.  
  
frosty: Ok, I know it's kinda confusing, but this is her dream. In dreams, things don't always make sense and you forget things that you know you should remember, and I made it seem contradictory so that things will work out in the end. Just trust me on this one. I actually planned this part out.  
  
Kaiya: Uh... I'm female. A tomboy... but still female. And I put them in heels to be cruel. ^-^ And for so much as how they walk different... well lets just say that Quatre and Wufei are going to have to learn fast.  
  
Black Aura-Sama: No I'm not kidding, but you'll find that out soon enough. Yes... I couldn't leave out the Kiss the Duo stand, could I?  
  
To everyone else, thank you, but there really weren't questions in your reviews, and I don't have room to include them all. And I'm just plain lazy. Not to mention stressed... but that's a different story altogether. Plus, I doubt you care.  
  
And without further ado, on with the fic.  
  
** Random quote thingy... and stupid commentary from your oh-so-loveable author. (Inverse-chan's already inflated head starts to swell to unimaginable proportions)  
  
You love life, and we love death." – from a random terrorist that didn't identify himself.  
  
This is just such a funny quote. I fell over laughing at it... it's just that stupid. Stupid terrorists. If they really wanted to inflict pain and terror, they would have to take away the Internet for a couple of weeks. Now *that* would be horrible...  
  
**  
  
Opening the door to her usual classroom, Rei looked around at the familiar sight of her classmates talking animatedly to each other, smiles evident on their faces. Friendly chatter filled the air, and the usual gossip was going around. Walking in, she made herself towards her desk, all the way in the back.  
  
If you thought about it, Rei wasn't exactly anti-social; it was just that she had less free time after becoming Sailor Mars. And the limited free time became non-existent after Usagi's accident... so what friends and clichés she had been a part of before had slowly faded out of her life as she became more and more busy. Not that she was complaining... saving the world was a little bit more important that having a social life. And the other scouts had been better friends than everyone else before, so that kind of made up for it.  
  
Just as she set her book-bag down, she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with her teacher... a soft-spoken lady that had only began teaching a year ago.  
  
"Rei, could you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice light but strong and knowledgeable at the same time. She was a little like Ami in a way... just more experienced.  
  
"Yes, of course Mrs. Tsumaru." Rei replied.  
  
"There are two new students coming today: Kat Winner and Faye Chang. (AN: I know... very unimaginable) I was hoping that you could show them around for the day... I think I will seat them next to you, since there are only empty desks in the back." She said, her voice level.  
  
"Of course I will." Rei accepted out of common courtesy, "I'll be glad to welcome them both to our school."  
  
"Thank you." The teacher said, walking back towards her front desk.  
  
Rei shrugged. They were just a couple of new students... how hard could it be?  
  
**  
  
Ami looked at Duo, her eyes open wide. He seemed to have constructed a stand roughly out of mismatched pieces of cardboard, and had written on the top in black marker 'Kiss the new Guys... only $1!"  
  
He had somehow convinced both of his friends to stand behind the stand with him, and they seemed to draw quite a crowd in a short time. Minako and Makoto were also looking at the stand, curiosity in their eyes.  
  
"Uh... Ami? What exactly did you tell that friend of yours?" Makoto finally managed after reading the sign above their heads.  
  
"Just that we needed money for a friend... I had no idea that he would go and do something like this!" She said, her voice full of shock and exasperation. It just figures that every other person she met turned out to be a nutcase.  
  
Meanwhile, the stack of bills made from Duo's stand kept growing and growing. Soon the messy haired guy with blue eyes... Heero?... started to collect it, putting it in a jar that Trowa produced from nowhere. Minako left their bake sale (which still wasn't making much money... despite the crowds that were around them) and walked past their stand to see a five dollar bill flutter down to the ground while trying to make it to the bathroom. Out of instinct, she bent down to pick it up.  
  
Holding it out to Heero, he took it from her, putting it in the jar. Looking up to thank her, he met her eyes.  
  
And froze.  
  
**  
  
Heero looked into the blue-eyed girl in front of him and froze, not knowing what to do. Memories flashed unbidden in front of his eyes, and he felt himself tugged to the past.  
  
A little girl with her puppy. Her golden hair and blue eyes smiling as she asked him if he was lost.  
  
A little girl with a hat one. A hat with a white ribbon.  
  
A little girl, smiling with complete innocence. A little girl that had been so trusting, with a happy and carefree life.  
  
A girl that stood before him now, looking at him with eyes just as blue and hair just as gold, topped off with a white ribbon. A girl with eyes as blue as the sky.  
  
But... there was something different. Something missing.  
  
The girl that stood before him had no innocence held in the blue orbs that stared at him. She was different... war scarred. Sad. A warrior that had seen death and destruction, and had the innocence he had once seen in a child wiped away. He could see pain, fear, and exhaustion in her eyes... eyes that were so familiar and so different at the same time.  
  
The little girl had grown up. And she was different... she no longer asked if he was lost. No longer cared... no longer pure with childlike sincerity.  
  
And for some absurd reason, Heero felt himself wanting to give her back her innocence. Wanting to give her hope and to wipe away the pain in her eyes... the suffering. He wanted her to be a child again... to have an undisturbed soul. And he knew that was impossible... but felt himself wanting it all the same.  
  
He wanted her to be happy. And he didn't even know her!  
  
Snapping himself out of his train of thought, he tried to clear his head. The girl in front of him was looking at him quizzically, almost like he was insane. Which, if you thought about it, wasn't that far from the truth at the moment. After all, he was making connections to people that weren't even related! They just... resembled each other is all.  
  
"Minako! Get back over here! We have customers!" Heero heard a girl yell from the bake sale. Turning his head a fraction of an inch, he could see a tall brunette waving to the blonde.  
  
"Be right there, Mako!" The blond... Minako?... answered. Giving him a small smile, the girl left Heero and wove her way through the crowd back to her stand.  
  
Wait a second... Minako. *Aino, Minako*?  
  
Heero had a feeling that things were going to get very, *very* interesting.  
  
**  
  
Usagi danced in the field of daises, laughing as it started to drizzle. The clouds above her were downcast and gray, but she wasn't afraid. After all, her friends were right by her to protect her.  
  
They joined her, dancing in the rain as a chilling wind swept across the field. The water-laden daisies dropped their heavy heads, as if in prayer, bowing close to the ground. Soon all of them were soaked in the sweet rain, and Usagi bend over to pick one of the praying daises.  
  
Plucking it out of the earth, she turned to give it to Mamoru. Holding it out to him, he reached out to accept it. But just as his fingers toughed the bloom, another chilling wind blew, this time hostile and unfriendly. All of the dream-people looked at the steadily darkening sky, laughter silenced. Usagi slowly turned to the sky as well, wondering what was wrong.  
  
Dark clouds, and cold spring rain. A few straggling birds trying to fight the currents of strong wind, and trees swaying in the storm. Nothing out of the ordinary, to Usagi. Turning to ask Mamoru what was wrong, she faced emptiness.  
  
Looking around, she saw that she was all alone.  
  
Calling out to her friends, first questionably and then feverishly urgent, she found no one in the field with her. Dropping the daisy, she ran around, trying to find them, to find something, anything. But there was nothing, nothing but a spring field under a raining sky.  
  
Falling to the ground finally in exhaustion, Usagi cried, tears mixing with the mud under her. The sky above her kept growing darker and darker, until it was as black as the darkest night. Sitting up, she tried to call out once again and felt an almost unreal fear seize her. Where were they, her friends? Why would they leave?  
  
Why was the sky so black?  
  
Another chilling wind blew through the field, freezing the crying princess. She lifted her eyes to the black sky and shivered. Something was wrong. A feeling... a deep dread.  
  
She didn't want to be trapped in her dream anymore.  
  
Trying to wake up, she made the spiritual journey back to her body. Floating above it, she saw herself in a hospital bed, face pale. On a table by her bed there was a vase of pink roses and her brooch, crystal glittering in the light of the fluorescent bulbs. Floating down towards her body, she tried to enter.  
  
And found that she couldn't.  
  
Trying again, she was once again denied access. Panicking, she tried again and again. And every time, she was denied, standing so close to her body, but so unreachable at the same time.  
  
She was running out of time.  
  
Throwing herself at her body, she simply passed through it. Feeling a tug at the back of her mind, she knew that she had failed. She felt herself drawn back to the field of daisies, under the dark sky. She couldn't stay in the real world for long before being pulled back to the field... she just wasn't strong enough.  
  
And she couldn't go back now. Because now, there was something different. Before she had been able, but this storm had brought with it some deep unspeakable power. A dark power, that shadowed her own.  
  
She couldn't wake up now.  
  
Collapsing to the ground once again, Usagi sobbed.  
  
Overhead, dark clouds swarmed, raining on her frail form.  
  
**  
  
Rei looked up as the door opened, and two new figures stood in the doorway. She saw them talking to the teacher, and the teacher pointing at Rei. Both of them looked at her, meeting her eyes. The Asian nodded, and she saw the blond talking softly to the teacher.  
  
After a few minutes, they made their way to the desks by her. They set down their stuff, and walked towards her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kat." The blond introduced herself, "And this is my friend, Faye. Mrs. Tsumaru said that you would be our guide for today."  
  
"Yes, I will. My name is Hino. Rei Hino. I'll help you guys out for today, and whenever you'll need it." She said, directing her answer to both of them, although Wufei didn't seem like he wanted to talk.  
  
Contrary to her first impression, she *did* reply. "I doubt that we will be needing your assistance for more than a day."  
  
Rei blinked as Kat elbowed her friend. How... how... rude! "Well excuse me. I shall certainly hope that I won't have to lead you for more than a day." She said, her voice turning sarcastic. How dare she! And they had only met a few moments ago!  
  
"Don't be sarcastic, onna." Faye replied, glaring.  
  
"And I suppose you don't consider yourself a woman?" Rei replied, a glare on her face as well, matching her acidic voice perfectly.  
  
"I don't consider myself a weakling like you." She replied curtly, almost instantly.  
  
Who did she think she was!? No one, NO ONE talks to Hino Rei like that! "I'm stronger than you any day, *Faye*. I'll take your challenge whenever, wherever." She said, almost spitting fire.  
  
"Fine, onna."  
  
"Fine, *Faye*"  
  
Turning towards her desk, Rei sat down glowering. This wasn't going to be a pleasant day.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have accepted after all...  
  
**  
  
Well... I hope you liked it. I know that this was a little more serious than the others... but I had to add some angst in here eventually. And it seems that Rei and Wufei have gotten off to a nice start, haven't they?  
  
Tolerance is an odd thing indeed. Poor Quatre, caught in the middle yet again.  
  
Anyways... review!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	12. ChapteR EleveN

Ok. Here it is... chapter 11. I have finals coming up. Not to mention that this has most likely been the most stressed week in my life... but I'm sure you really don't care.  
  
Anyways... thanks for the reviews, and I'll just answer some of the general problems and confusion. Minako is not the little girl with the puppy. It says afterwards in the last chapter that Minako and the little girl are not related, and that they merely resemble each other.  
  
Oh yeah... I don't own GW or SM.

* * *

  
  
Quatre found himself sitting between Rei and Wufei, both of them glowering. Sighing, he accepted his position as the 'middle man' yet again, and found himself trying to dodge the glares that the two occasionally tried to send each other.  
  
They had gotten off to quite a bad start. But then again, considering that it was Wufei, maybe it wasn't such a bad start as it could have been.  
  
Unknowingly at that moment, Quatre Winner made a very, very stupid mistake. By foolishly challenging the heavens, he had jinxed them all.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Faye," Rei spat out venomously, "I wouldn't want you to trip in those heels of yours."  
  
"Perhaps you should stop looking out for my welfare, onna, and start looking out for your own." Wufei replied, comeback equally acidic.  
  
Between them (yet again), Quatre winced. The animosity between the two had been steadily growing with every passing moment, and soon the tension between them had grown so much that it was practically tangible in the air.  
  
"Was that a threat?" Rei asked, voice low.  
  
"I hadn't realized that you were slow enough not to realize it. My mistake." Wufei retorted, voice full of mock sincerity.  
  
Sparks flew as the insults continued, and Quatre found himself fidgeting more than a few times. Not only were the clothes he wore extremely uncomfortable, but also the odd looks that people kept shooting the three were making him nervous.  
  
In fact, it didn't make sense to him exactly why the three of them were sitting together during lunch... if Wufei hated this girl so much.  
  
True... it hadn't just been the three of them in the beginning, but Wufei had quickly scared off the usual girls that sat with their guide. Which had only fueled Rei's anger.  
  
Soon their argument became nothing short of an out right war, and Quatre closed his eyes, praying for it all to end.

* * *

  
  
Less than an hour later, Duo had more than enough money to buy everything that the girls baked, including Minako's batch of burnt cookies. And now, he proceeded to stuff his mouth, somehow still managing to smile with at least a dozen charred cookies in his mouth.  
  
He didn't even seem to mind the taste of charcoal, and Minako was looking especially pleased that not everyone hated her cookies. She seemed to take a liking towards the longhaired boy after he managed to eat her cookies without wincing or making a rude comment.  
  
Mako was busy trying to clean up the booth, throwing away paper plates and napkins. Soon the booth was completely clean, stripped of anything that would have given away the fact that there had been a bake sale. Looking back and admiring the now clean booth, she saw a tall brunette out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He looked sad, and quiet, not talkative like the newly met Duo. In fact, it seemed like he hadn't said a single word during the whole time. He was standing with his arms crossed against the wall, face stoic as he looked at the braided boy continuing his eating frenzy. He looked... well, bored. Like he felt there was something much more important he could be doing with his time, instead of watching his friend stuff his face.  
  
His one visible eye glanced at her and Makoto found herself quickly turning away, as she realized how incredibly rude it was to stare. But he just looked so... so... different! He was really tall, most likely taller than her, and she had definitely never seen anyone with that type of hair before. She silently contemplated how much hair gel it must have taken to get it to stand out in spikes like that. But it wasn't a freaky different... he was just different. But not in a bad way. Maybe even intriguing if you thought about it... Makoto quickly banished these thoughts from her head. But not before thinking one more thing:  
  
'He kinda looks like my old boyfriend...'

* * *

  
  
Growing bored after a few minutes, Heero left his two companions as he went to the library. Then he pulled out his laptop, which was practically useless at this point. Useless for everything except, that is, hacking of course. And he had a feeling that hacking into the school would be much easier from inside the school.  
  
The suspicions were confirmed as he easily logged into the database. So easy, that it was almost insulting. The virus that had attacked before seemed to have no power now that he was on school property... he was still furious that it had managed to get past the laptops firewalls and cause so much damage. But now he had full control over the database... he clicked on the name that had haunted his memory.  
  
'Aino, Minako.'  
  
Her detailed file held a picture of her, the same smiling girl that had caused him to go on a little, and very much unwanted, stroll down memory lane. She looked slightly younger in the picture... and for some reason happier. Heero couldn't say for sure, since he had met Minako for only a moment, and a short one at that, but the girl in the picture looked different... more naïve. She didn't have the same warrior's gaze that the girl that held out the bill to him, but rather a soft and relaxed look.  
  
Looking at the picture, he realized that it was only dated a year ago. If she had really changed in that time, then she had changed fast, much faster than was usual.  
  
Faster than was healthy, almost like something had forced her to change. And there was something else amiss with the picture... something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something... his eyes flicked towards her hair.  
  
Her ribbon wasn't white. He didn't know what color it was precisely... the file only had a black and white picture, but it definitely wasn't the white one she had worn that afternoon, and for some reason this bothered him. After all, he didn't know her. She might change the color of her ribbon everyday for all he knew.  
  
Doing a search on it, he gathered that it was dark green, purple, gray or red. With his laptop in the state it was in now, he couldn't narrow down the color differentiation any more.  
  
Looking down at her academic file, he was puzzled. Her grades had room for much improvement, and she had few extracurricular activities. She wasn't enrolled in any sort of computer class this year, and the one she had enrolled in last year showed marks that were barely passing. She was horrible in math... and almost everything else. The only thing she seemed to excel in was physical education.  
  
It certainly didn't look like she was capable of hacking into his computer, and setting up such a powerful virus. Not with her deplorable computer and math grades... his firewalls were much stronger than that. She was an amateur in the world of technology; it would have taken at least a pro to hack into his system.  
  
But then why was her file protected?  
  
Maybe... one of her teammates? Which meant she was one of the other warriors... well she definitely looked fit enough to be a fighter. Top marks in volleyball... she was agile and swift. And it would explain the warrior's spirit he had seen in her eyes.  
  
Looking at her conduct grades, he saw that they were all excellent. She tended to be enthusiastic, almost over-enthusiastic at times, but was always friendly and cheerful. It read further that she always had a positive attitude and added a cheerful atmosphere in the classroom. She wasn't the most responsible person, but she always pulled through when it was important.  
  
To put it lightly, it was not the typical attitude for a warrior of justice turned chain bank robber. Well, maybe a warrior of justice, but he always thought that they needed to be calm, logical, and always stern. Not a cheery, irresponsible, hormone-crazed teen.  
  
In other words, she didn't fit any of the symptoms. Running the statistics, Heero found that she only had a 13% chance of being one of the bank robbers.  
  
Sighing, Heero found himself back at square one.  
  
Typing at his laptop, he exited Minako's file and started to search elsewhere.

* * *

  
  
The three scouts of Juuban High found themselves climbing the steps up to the temple. Their bake sale hadn't been much of a success, but with Duo's... err... aid they had more than enough money for the monthly bill. Needless to say, they were in extremely good moods, and very surprised to meet a fuming Rei inside the temple.  
  
The fire goddess looked absolutely livid as she went on her usual business of making tea. She seemed to be unconsciously slamming the teapot down as she mumbled obscenities under her breath, only a few of which Minako could catch. However, the few that she managed to hear gave her a general idea of Rei's mood.  
  
Two words: Not Good.  
  
The three girls looked at each other nervously as the priestess kept on making tea, in a very violent way, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had an audience. Quietly, they stepped back and softly slid the screen door back into place. Tiptoeing to the living room, the three let out little sighs.  
  
"Uh... I don't think she's a good mood right now." Makoto finally whispered.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Minako... I think you should talk to her." Ami said calmly.  
  
The blonde's eyes bulged. "Why me?"  
  
"Because I went last time, and Makoto's already injured." The blue haired senshi quietly explained, logical as ever. "It wouldn't do to have her hurt even more."  
  
Makoto sent Ami a thankful smile as Minako looked on shocked. "So you'd rather I die in your places?!"  
  
"Don't be silly, Minako. Rei wouldn't kill you; maybe just injure you a bit. Nothing big." Makoto piped up, voice quiet.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Minako responded. "That's sooooooooooo comforting."

* * *

  
  
That's it for chapter 11. I know that this took a little longer than the others... let's just say that I had a little writers block and was feeling especially lazy. And I'm studying for finals... evil I tell you, evil.  
  
I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one did... I just had a lot to do this week. I know... that's not a good excuse. But at least it's true... well mostly.  
  
Anyways... please review! I love it when you do... and I finally got a review for Condemned! Thank you Mystlady!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	13. ChapteR TwelvE

Ok... here it is. Chapter 12. Good news... it's a little longer than usual. Bad news... well you'll figure it out by the end of the chapter.  
  
Anyways... on why I keep my chapters so short. It's so I can update more frequently, in which way you'll get more updates. It's either a longer wait or shorter chapters, there's nothing I can do about that. Sorry.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and not many questions. Good... I hate to be confusing. Although I often am.  
  
General questions... Why is it easier to hack into the system at the school? Because at the school, Heero can make a direct connection from his computer to the mainframe, instead of getting everything through an Internet link. Also, there is reduced distance from the two systems, causing less time to be spent downloading.

* * *

Four of the boys sat in front of the T.V., watching detachedly as Duo casually flipped through the channels. None of them were really paying attention to what they were watching... had it had been other wise Wufei would have snatched the remote away from the American a long time ago. No... his thoughts were wandering elsewhere.  
  
"Stupid onna." He finally muttered, and Quatre sighed. The blond just didn't understand why Wufei had to be so arrogant sometimes... after all; they had only just met Rei Hino. There was no justifiable reason for Wufei to dislike her so much after such a short meeting.  
  
"Wufei, I don't think you're giving her a chance." The Arabian said lightly, feeling slightly sorry for the poor girl. After all, Wufei wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with at times.  
  
"I'm giving her a perfectly good chance! It's not my fault that she continues to be selfish, ignorant, obnoxious, rude and annoying! You'd think that she would have better manners than that, being raised up in a private school like she was." He huffed, obviously annoyed at Quatre's remark.  
  
"You're not being much better you know." Quatre replied.  
  
"Watcha talking about?" Duo asked, finally abandoning his attempt at finding something remotely interesting to watch on the television. Throwing the remote to Trowa, the tall brunette caught it out of reflex.  
  
"Just a girl we met today, who turned out to be our guide. Wufei seems to have gotten off to sort of a bad start with her." Quatre answered, voice tired, "I had to sit in between all of their arguments for the whole day."  
  
Duo looked interested for a second. "Is she hot?"  
  
"I guess," the blond shrugged off.  
  
"She is the most despicable, ugliest creature ever to be born!" Wufei declared, eyes full of fire.  
  
"Wufei! That's not nice!" Quatre said shocked at this outburst.  
  
"It's true!" Wufei shot back.  
  
"She was rather nice looking, just because you and her didn't get along doesn't mean you can tell lies about her! I've seen much more uglier girls than her!" Quatre flooded out.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said shocked. He didn't expect the Arabian to say something that... mean!  
  
"Well, it's true!" He said, looking Duo in the eye and thinking of Dorothy's eyebrows. "And I'm not going to stop saying so until Wufei agrees!"  
  
"Wu-man... you just have to give in!" Duo pleaded, "Can't you see that you're turning Quatre into... into... well, me!"  
  
Wufei sighed and thought back to the fiery girl that he had just met, envisioning her in his mind. To tell the truth, she really didn't look bad in his eyes... even sort of... pretty. Giving his head a light shake, he tried to banish the thoughts of her raven hair and her deep purple, almost indigo eyes. He glared at himself. No way in all of the heavens and hells did he find her attractive! But looking at Duo's pleading eyes, and Quatre's uncharacteristic glare, he sighed and told them what they wanted to hear.  
  
"Ok fine. There are a few girls that are uglier than her." He said, trying in vain to keep a blush from staining his cheeks. However, the light crimson tinge didn't slip the alert eye of the on looking American.  
  
"Awww... you're blushing! Does Wufei have a crush?" Duo asked, in a sickly sweet voice, poking the annoyed Asian in the side.  
  
"I do not!" He said angrily, brushing Duo off, and blushing deeper. Wufei's face now closely resembled the color of a tomato.  
  
"It's nice that you finally found someone you like." Quatre said thoughtfully, mysteriously whipping out a cup of tea seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Are you guys deaf? I just said that I didn't like her!" Wufei cried, blushing out of anger as well as embarrassment now. He couldn't believe the nerve of the two... how could they?  
  
The two caught each other's eyes, and smiled. "Sure." They chimed at the same time while giving a knowing smile at the Asian on the couch.  
  
Wufei groaned. They were never going to let him live this down.  
  
Finally, Trowa gave up on channel surfing as well, and turned off the T.V. He looked at the clock, and then at the door. "Heero's late... perhaps we should go after him?"  
  
Waving it off, Duo answered, "Heero's always late. He's just probably still trying to hack into the system at the school. He'll come back when he's done."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Trowa answered cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The Arabian asked, putting down his tea and looking interestedly at Trowa.  
  
"I'm just saying that Heero's not in the sanest mind frame right now."  
  
Thinking this over, Wufei nodded. "He seemed really upset last night. I don't think he'll have any qualms about shooting the robbers if he were to locate them, and that interferes with the mission orders."  
  
"I'd be pissed too if someone killed my laptop." Duo agreed.  
  
"Duo... you don't have a laptop." Quatre pointed out meekly.  
  
"That's besides the point right now. What's important is that we get up to that school and either save Heero's ass, the robbers' asses, or drag Heero back to the apartment where we can keep an eye on him." Duo said fluidly, grabbing his jacket. As a second thought, he also grabbed a handgun. "Can't be too careful." He said smiling as the others similarly equipped themselves.  
  
The four figures stepped into the night ready to face hell itself.  
  
Or Heero. Whichever came first.

* * *

After a while Minako had gotten Rei to calm down, soothing the fire priestess with gentle words and understanding. Minako hadn't gotten a very clear idea on what was happening to her raven haired friend, only that it had to do with 'some new bitch that decided to ruin my day' as Rei eloquently put it. Ushering the still agitated girl out with the tea that had somehow been made one way or another, Minako joined the other two that were sitting at the familiar table, Ami typing away at her Mercury Computer.  
  
"Hey Rei, feeling better?" Makoto asked, glancing up at the duo that had entered the room.  
  
"A little, thanks. What's up?" Rei asked, immediately curious as to why Ami was working so vigorously at the computer.  
  
"Ami's tracking device came through. She's just trying to decode it right now." Mako said calmly, although she felt queasy at the results. She had a feeling that there was going to be trouble soon, an inherent feeling, like the one some people had when it is about to rain. A deep tingling in her bones... but then again than might just be her arm that was still throbbing slightly.  
  
Rei and Minako nodded knowingly as the quietly sat down, trying not to disturb the Mercurian. They both felt a need to resolve their recent conflict, one way or another.  
  
"I got it." Ami said softly after a few more moments and a couple cups of tea. "I'm just letting the data process. We'll know the definite location in a few seconds."  
  
The scouts all waited anxiously as they looked on at the screen, and soon a location popped up.  
  
Juuban High.  
  
"That's impossible." Minako breathed quietly, "What are they doing at our school? Did they find us already?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as they mulled over Minako's questions. Then, Makoto shook her head. "No, I don't think so. If they had found us, then they would have come to the temple by now. They could easily find out where we live. I think that it's just a coincidence."  
  
They all agreed on this with silent nods. Finally, Rei broke the silence. "Now that we know this... what do we do?"  
  
"There's only one thing to do, I think." Minako said quietly, meeting the eyes of her fellow senshi and seeing comprehension. "We're going to pay Juuban a little visit."  
  
Nodding, the scouts quickly transformed, grim looks on their faces. Mercury quickly gathered up her computer as they all disappeared into the night, leaving the temple empty and their cups of lukewarm tea forgotten.  
  
They had more important things to deal with.

* * *

Heero clicked away at his laptop, still in the library. He waited as the computer downloaded, and then began to flip through the file that Une had given them at the beginning of the mission. He looked at the picture of the scouts, and the one in orange caught his eye.  
  
A red bow sat lightly on her head, as she smiled happily, most likely posing for the picture. A red bow... the image of Minako flashed through his vision. But it couldn't be her... he had already ruled her out. Only a 13% chance... there was no way. And although he didn't like to admit it to himself, he didn't think he could shoot her if it really came down to it.  
  
She brought back too many memories, and he wasn't completely sure that he didn't want those memories back. She was the past, something he wanted in his future. No... he couldn't shoot her.  
  
But he didn't have anything to worry about, as far as he was concerned. After all, today he had seen her with his very own eyes, and the ribbon in her hair had been white. From what he could tell, all of Sailor Venus's pictures had red ribbons, as did the attacker that he met in the bank if his memory didn't fail him. And his memory never failed him.  
  
So it wasn't Minako. It couldn't be, all of the evidence pointed elsewhere.  
  
So why then did he feel like there _was_ something he was missing? Why did he really thing it was her, deep inside, when there was really no reason for his suspicions? After all, they had just met, and only for a few moments. What was it about her that made him so... alert?  
  
Her eyes. It was her eyes.  
  
She was a warrior with those eyes... with a warrior's knowledge. A dangerous person, but a steadfast and loyal one. Someone that would never betray you, someone that would get the job done at whatever the cost.  
  
Sighing, Heero put down the file as he looked at the computer finished downloading. Looking through the student profile, he found another negative result.  
  
Needless to say, the search wasn't going well for the Wing Zero pilot. Even being the perfect soldier that he was, he felt the edges of exhaustion start to catch up to him as he stared, or rather, glared, at the screed in front of him. Folding his laptop down, he was about to pack it up when a sudden noise came from the doorway. Abandoning his laptop, he expertly (of course) flipped behind a table, gun at the ready.  
  
The door slowly opened, and he could hear slight bickering coming from the figures that stood there. Four figures, silhouetted by the door as the fluorescent light shone behind them. Debating whether to shoot, Heero waited calmly as the figures came through the door. What ha hadn't expected was the voice that called out only a second after.  
  
"Heero?" A familiar American voice whispered, slightly pronouncing his name wrong. Heero sighed, out of both relief and exasperation. How Duo managed to mess up such an easy name...  
  
"I'm here, Duo." He answered, standing up from the shadows, "What are you four doing here?"  
  
"We came looking for you." Trowa answered plainly.  
  
"Any luck?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Heero answered shortly.  
  
A shadow raced across the window, and immediately Heero was alert once again. The other four were also down quickly, pulling out their weapons. More shadows raced across the window, and soon the five pilots heard a sound of breaking glass. Heero had meanwhile been quietly sneaking towards the table his laptop was on, but before he could reach it, the four girls were in. Retreating to the shadows, Heero quietly hid.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tall one and the dark haired one cautiously start to comb through the many shelves of books. The blue haired one had taken a seat and was typing on some sort of computer. The blonde was nowhere in sight. Looking behind himself at his laptop, he quickly located her, as she reached one hand towards his computer.  
  
She was in clear range, and there was no chance he could miss with his precision and training. He knew that it would alert the other scouts if he killed her, but then there would only be three left, and the other four pilots would undoubtedly help him take them out.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
He rose up his gun as the blonde, Venus, examined his laptop. He aimed carefully at her head. His finger moved back, pulling the trigger.  
  
A white ribbon shone on her head, and Heero's eyes were wide with shock. It was too late, he realized as a deafening bang filled the silence, and as the blonde, Minako, was faced with doom.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Awww... you knew that I had to write one in eventually.  
  
So here it is. Good news: Heero knows Minako is Venus. Bad news: Minako just might die very, very soon. So basically, it's fifty/fifty, right?  
  
Yes, that was a pathetic plea for you guys not to flame me or to send me death threats. Only reviews with constructive criticism. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows on.  
  
Mmmmm... s'mores...  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	14. ChapteR ThirteeN

Yes. I am indeed evil, thank you. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the last cliffy, but at least I don't write one every chapter.  
  
Yay! I have over 170 reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish....

* * *

Quote and author's commentary (aka. ramble)  
  
Courage is fear that has said its prayers —Karl Barth  
  
Personally, I don't think this is right. In my opinion, courage is being able to stare death in the eye and laugh. And if not laugh, then at least stay alive. Did I mention how much of a coward I am? Oh well...

* * *

In a flash Minako looked up as she felt something perilously close brush by her head at an alarming speed. There was a sharp sting and warmth flowing down her face... she was bleeding. Quickly, she ducked down in reflex, but she hadn't seen her attacker in the shadows.  
  
"Venus!" She heard Mercury cry out as the blue haired girl quickly put up her own computer. Minako found Jupiter at her side in a moment, electricity crackling around the latter. The brunette looked livid, the static energy in the air was enough to cause her clothes and the bandage on her arm to stand out stiffly.  
  
Mars was also there is a second, waves of heat rolling from her as she brought her arms up in an attack stance, fire swirling around her in a chaotic vortex. She looked towards the door, and saw a shadow quickly dash past her.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The Thunder Goddess let forth a disk of pure electricity as she hurled it at the door, where the shadow was fleeing. She growled as she missed, and Mercury also rose to attack.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She cried, but her attacks missed as well... by that time the shadow was well outside of the door. There was the loud retort of a gun, and Rei heard something behind her break as the bullet impacted. Dropping to the ground, she also called upon her senshi powers.  
  
"Mars Fire Soul Bird!" A fiery phoenix was unleashed at the door as more shots rang out. Above the sound of gunfire, she could hear one of them telling the others to retreat. The phoenix flared for a moment as it continued to press on their mysterious attackers, and then died out. There was the sound of light footsteps, and soon even that was gone.  
  
They were alone.  
  
Minako hadn't moved from the spot where she had collapsed on the ground. She was standing there in shock, breathing heavily as her eyes were wide. Her face was much paler than usual, and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. The left side of her face had blood cascading down it, some of the sticky red liquid getting into her hair and onto the white ribbon, making it red like the last.  
  
She just sat there, staring at the floor, trying to catch her breath. The usual lively eyes were full of fear and shock, and she kept looking up at her worried friends. Finally, she seemed to calm down a bit as she grabbed onto the nearest senshi, Jupiter. The brunette quickly helped her friend to her feet, and there was another second in which Minako regained her breath.  
  
"We need to get out of here before they come back." She said, her voice low and dull. There was nothing in her voice unless you dug deep, but the rest of the senshi knew what the Love Goddess really felt: fear.  
  
And if she wanted to hide it, then by all means there was no one stopping her. They all nodded as they slipped out of the broken window through which they had come, Ami with a closed laptop underneath her arm.

* * *

The five Gundam Pilots sat in the living room, Wufei glaring at Heero, as the Wing Zero pilot glared back with equal intensity. A deep growl was heard from the Chinese man's voice as he finally snapped.  
  
"Why did you call us off, Yuy?"  
  
"There was no purpose in remaining. All of out attacks were useless." Heero answered in his monotone, only faint lines of anger in it.  
  
"We could have stayed and discovered their identities."  
  
"I already know one of theirs." Heero replied, glaring back.  
  
"And the other three? Damn it, Yuy, we could have wrapped up this whole mission tonight!" Wufei almost shrieked. His face was flushed in anger, and his eyes were shining bright with malice.  
  
"I needed more information on the subject. And it is also none of your business, Chang."  
  
"Of course it's my business! It's all of our businesses! We're in this mission as well, Yuy, if you hadn't noticed. Goddamn, Yuy! I can't believe _you're_ endangering the mission!" Wufei raged at the stoic boy in front of him.  
  
There was a dead calm in Heero's voice as he levelly relied, "I am not endangering the mission in any way. Another moment and they would have recognized us, giving us the disadvantage." Heero's cobalt eyes flashed a warning, which Wufei deftly ignored.  
  
"I don't give a damn if they see us, Yuy! As long as they're behind bars!"  
  
The other three watched for a moment more, and then rose to leave. The three quietly slipped into the kitchen, sliding the door shut quietly on the argument. Quatre sighed as he busied himself with making tea. After a moment, Trowa spoke:  
  
"Heero shot at the girl, Venus. He aimed for her head." The tall pilot said smoothly as he waited for a response.  
  
Quatre looked up from the teapot. "He jerked his arm up in the last second, involuntarily. He had a shocked look on his face as the bullet only grazed the blonde's head." The Arabian replied in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"He almost killed her never the less."  
  
There was more silence in the kitchen, and Duo could still hear Wufei and Heero arguing in the adjacent room. Thinking back on the past days, Duo sounded perplexed. "Heero's been acting weird lately. I've never seen a mission get to him before... he's been real stressed."  
  
"He said that he knows who one of them is already. Why would he hide something from us?" The Arabian sounded a little hurt.  
  
"Heero must have his reasons." Duo said, confident in Heero's ability to pull through. After all, when had the perfect soldier ever let them down before?  
  
The other two nodded, also thoughtful. The kettle on the stove began to whistle loudly, and Quatre quickly moved it off the stove. Watching as Quatre began to pour himself a cup of tea, Duo heard silence from the living room, which meant Wufei had finally run out of steam, or Heero had finally had enough and shop the Shenlong pilot.  
  
As Quatre began to placidly sip his tea, Duo resolved himself to do something. Wufei was right... this mission was taking too long for his liking. After all, they were only a group of bank robbers.  
  
He knew exactly what to do.  
  
Discussing his idea to the rest of the pilots, including the still agitated Heero and Wufei, the braided boy picked up the phone and dialed the closest news station.  
  
Hopefully this would all be resolved before much longer.

* * *

Somehow, Minako found herself back in the temple, her friends surrounding her with worried expressions. 'It's just like when Makoto got shot,' she mused.  
  
Part of her brain was empty of everything but shock and disbelief. The other part was immensely grateful for the fact that she was still alive, and that everyone had gotten away safely. She felt Rei dab at her wound with a warm, wet cloth, and felt the sting as the blood was wiped away. She forced herself not to cry... no. She hadn't cried since she had found out about Usagi's accident, and she would be damned if she started now.  
  
Soon, a bandage was put on it, and Mako had pulled down her hair, freeing the now red-specked ribbon. There was a little blood staining her golden hair, but Rei had managed to smooth most of it out. She was dimly aware of Ami examining the laptop she must have gotten from the library.  
  
The sound of the keys clicking was oddly comforting... the only thing that seemed normal in her mixed up thoughts.  
  
Ami glared at the laptop in the meantime, trying desperately to find something that would give them a clue to whom the owner was. It was ridiculous that the hard drive seemed to be completely blank except for an almost absurd looking clock in the lover right hand corner. She had a sinking feeling as she realized that it had probably been her virus that had inflicted such damage, and for a second felt a stab of pity on the person who owned the laptop.  
  
Served them right though, trying to track them down.  
  
Pushing the laptop away after a few minutes, she was annoyed to find nothing of use. Finally, she sat down on the couch in the living room, and turned on the T.V. Something to calm the nerves... it had been a long day. She felt Minako slip softly besides her, and turn the channel to a news station.  
  
Ami closed her eyes for a moment, trying to erase her mind of stress. She wasn't even aware of what the news broadcaster was saying until she felt Minako shake her harshly. Giving a questioning glance to the blonde, she saw the Goddess of Love completely submerged in what the lady was saying. Turning her eyes to the T.V., she was faintly aware of calling out to Makoto and Rei.  
  
They were there. On the T.V.  
  
They were on the news. Pictures of them in the past, and real footage from surveillance cameras were shown on the report... pictures of them stealing.  
  
Pictures... hard evidence.  
  
They had been discovered. And now, everyone would know.  
  
They were doomed.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes were focused on a television screen, all of them cold and calculating. There were three people sitting on a couch, two of them were sipping drinks. The third was slightly further down the couch, her garnet eyes flashing with an inexpressible emotion.  
  
It was Setsuna, and she was the one that had seen the broadcast first. She had been the one who told Hakura and Michiru, abandoning her place at the Gates of Time. It was only in the most critical moments in which she left her post, and this definitely qualified.  
  
There was a light creak, and the keeper of time lifted her eyes slowly. Glowing orbs of violet met her blood red eyes. Hotaru was standing by the door; face pale in the soft light. She was supposed to have been asleep hours ago.  
  
Well, Setsuna didn't blame her for feeling curious, but she didn't think it would be a good thing to tell the child. Hotaru didn't need to know about the other scouts... it would just make her depressed.  
  
"Little Firefly, what are you doing?" Setsuna asked quietly. Hakura and Michiru looked up at Hotaru at Setsuna's question, and they put down their drinks on the coffee table.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Setsu... what's happening? I feel weird." Hotaru asked, voice sounding small and scared.  
  
"It's alright Hotaru. I promise everything will be all right. Try and go back to sleep." Setsuna found herself saying, although she knew that it was far from the truth. "Just go back to sleep. You might be going on a little trip with Hakura and Michiru soon... I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Setsuna-chan... I'm afraid." Hotaru said in an even smaller voice. "I think something bad is about to happen... I have a fluttery feeling n my stomach."  
  
"I hope not, little one." Setsuna didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Goodnight, Setsuna-chan."  
  
"Goodnight, Firefly."  
  
As Hotaru closed the door. Hakura looked back at the television. Her eyes were full of apathy, and a cruel determination. "It's not alright, Setsuna. You know what we have to do now."  
  
Shaking her head, Setsuna replied. "No. It is what you two have to do. I came here to tell you that the future is changing beyond my control, and nothing else. I can only give a warning, not take action in itself."  
  
Michiru nodded, agreeing with Setsuna. "I know that it is beyond your power. We thank you for telling us... I promise that it will be resolved. One way or another." The usually melodious voice now held no emotion, as the aqua haired woman also turned back to the television.  
  
"I must be going." Setsuna said after a few moments. "I have taken too much time away from the Gates as it is. I trust in your abilities to deal with the other scouts."  
  
"Yes," Hakura muttered dully, "yes, we will."

* * *

And that's it for chapter 13! Well... I know that you're all glad to see Minako unharmed, and some new characters put in. And I might add someone in from GW in the next chapter... you'll just have to wait to see who it is. Although it shouldn't be _that_ hard to guess.  
  
And I really don't think this is much of a cliffhanger (definitely not like the last ch.) so I don't think there'll be any complaints there.  
  
Anyways... review. I hope you like it, and I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan. 


	15. ChapteR FourteeN

Ok... reviews. Thanks as always to those who bothered to review... and I think I'll answer some questions. For some reason I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I usually do... I hope that doesn't mean that it sucked.  
  
This is all to Aino Yuy, because she was really the only one with questions.  
  
Ok... the reason that Ami couldn't figure out who the computer belonged to was because her virus had previously destroyed everything, and I mean everything, on Heero's laptop except for the annoying floating clock in the lower right hand corner. Sucks for her...  
  
Heero found out only about Minako, because he made the connection between her white ribbon during the day, and the white ribbon she wore in the library. And so far, he hasn't even met Rei...  
  
What was shown on the news: footage from the surveillance cameras in the banks. Basically, the transformed scouts stealing money...

* * *

Authoress' quote:  
  
_"Lord, what fools these mortals be!"_  
  
-Puck, from A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
Shakespeare

* * *

Setsuna went back to her post at the gates of time, and looked into the future. She frowned at what she found... every thing was different. Not unpleasant, but just... different.  
  
Not like how it was supposed to be.  
  
She supposed that there was no harm in letting things carry out the way they were now, it really wasn't her business how time chose to run. The future was still unclear... new molds for it being made every second. There was nothing to hold onto anymore, nothing to depend on. Everything Setsuna had believed to be inevitable was changing, morphing.  
  
And she didn't know what to do.  
  
It was fully in her power to change it back... to make it into the future that she had come to know so well. It would only take a moment of tampering to put things back on track, to make the future back into the unconditionally happy one that she had seen millions of times before.  
  
It would only take a second, and no one would ever know the difference. No one could put the blame on her; after all, it was the future all of them expected.  
  
So what was stopping her?  
  
Doubt. It had to be doubt. Setsuna didn't know what had caused this sudden change, this almost violent uprooting of the stream of time. She couldn't place the blame on anyone... she didn't know who was tampering with time, and she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. All she knew was that whomever it was, they were extremely powerful... perhaps more skilled in the art of time than herself.  
  
But that was ridiculous, no? She was the time mistress, the ruler of time! Who could ever know it better than the one who guarded it, and would always guard it?  
  
Whoever it was, they were playing a dangerous game. One slip and everything would be ruined. One slip and the future would fall into darkness and chaos, without the scouts to protect it.  
  
One slip, and everything she had fought to protect and preserve would be for nothing.  
  
And Setsuna couldn't let that happen. This new future that had been created, this foggy future that was never seen before might collapse. It seemed... right though. In this future there was more happiness than in Neo- Tokyo. More opportunity.  
  
A dilemma to be true. And there was nothing Setsuna could do without risking everything. Most likely, she had already done too much by showing the outers the news... they might ruin _both_ futures. And if they did, then it would be all her fault.  
  
And so she stood there, staff in her hand. Guarding the door from the trespassers that dared to approach it.  
  
Because it was out of her control. There was nothing to do but to let fate play out its game.

* * *

Heero sulked.  
  
Right after Duo had made the call to the new station, he had retreated to his room. The one that he, unfortunately, shared with Wufei. And now, devoid of the laptop that had been his companion for so many years, he found himself at a loss to what to do.  
  
And so, he sulked.  
  
He mentally berated himself for pulling up the gun, kicked himself over and over for not finishing it there. It had been the perfect opportunity, and he had thrown it away? Why? Because the thief just had to be someone that he knew.  
  
But that hadn't stopped him before. He had killed countless others before, all for the sake of his mission. And he should have been able to do the same this time; after all, it would have completed the mission, wouldn't it?  
  
No. Une said they had to be alive. Yes... that was it, Heero reassured himself. That had been the only reason that he had refrained from killing the girl. The only reason that she wasn't dead right now.  
  
It had nothing to do with how her eyes seemed to hypnotize him. Nothing to do with how he felt a little throb in his chest whenever he thought of her. Nothing to do with his past.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
After all, what else could it mean? He had only failed one mission before, and that was to kill Relena. And he had only done that because in some deep part of his subconscious, he knew that she was the only person that could really bring peace in the future. She had been Earth's only hope.  
  
And so he had disobeyed his mission, to carry out his hope for the future. 

Minako couldn't die, and neither could the other three thieves. It was against his mission. His mission was to bring her to the Preventers, to have her put on trial for her crimes, and to make her pay for her sins.  
  
So why did he feel, if possible, even worse at that thought? Why did he think that the blonde would actually _prefer_ death over imprisonment?  
  
And why did _he_ care what she wanted?  
  
Finding no answers to his questions, he continued to mentally beat himself.

* * *

Minako found herself sitting over a basin of warm water, washing out her white ribbon. It had been the second time that week that she found herself in that position, sitting quietly as she tried to remove the dark stain of blood from her ribbon.  
  
But at least this time the blood was her own.  
  
She had almost completely gotten over the shock of being killed. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't faced certain death before. She had fought against demons, darkness, evil, and hell itself.  
  
She'd be damned if she was going to let this overcome her.  
  
No, she'd come too far already to stop now. She couldn't stop anymore, not until she was truly done. Not until Usagi was awake again, and in perfect health, smiling next to the rest of them, like in the past. She couldn't stop, not even if it killed her. And at the rate she was going it, she wouldn't be surprised if it did.  
  
The water in the basin became increasingly dirty, gaining a deep, rust-like red color as Minako systematically rubbed at the ribbon. Finally done, she brought it out of the slightly orange-brown water as she examined the now washed white strip.  
  
It still had tiny stains on it, stains that would never come out. But then again, Minako didn't expect them to.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
After all, it was too late.

* * *

Hakura drover her yellow convertible, going way above the speed limit. Michiru sat besides her, looking out the window at the dull landscape that was blurring past. Hotaru sat in the back, quietly reading a book. The faint strain of classical music was resonating through the car, relaxing the tense atmosphere.  
  
A sing entered Michiru's line of vision as she continued to stare blankly out of the window. Flashing white block letters in the glare of the headlights, it read 'Entering Tokyo City Limits.'  
  
'It won't be long no,' Michiru thought, with a sense of dread, 'It's just too fast.'  
  
A quick glance at the blond besides her confirmed that Hakura was thinking exactly the same thing. However, both of the scouts chose silence in front of Hotaru, was still unaware of the situation. 'Hopefully,' Michiru thought, 'It would stay that way.'

* * *

The former Queen of the World sat in her office, full attention on the television in front of her. The scenes of robbery were flashing over and over, an annoyingly cheerful voice occasionally narrating.  
  
The former sailor senshi have turned towards crime, the voice began to drone; Only four of the five scouts in the Tokyo area have been accounted for. The top league of Preventers has already been assigned to this case. They expect to catch the thieves soon, but are in need of information. If you have anything connected to this case, please call 713 222 TIPS.   
  
Relena took of this in calmly. Soon she stood up and pressed a button on her intercom.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena?" A familiar voice sounded over the system.  
  
"Dorothy, pack out bags. We're going to Tokyo."  
  
There was a faint hum of static as Dorothy paused for a while. "May I ask why? The office is extremely busy at this time of year, and it is my personal opinion that leaving right now would not be beneficial for this organization."  
  
"Noin is more than capable of covering for a few days, or even weeks if it is needed. I fully trust in her ability to run this organization as well as me." Relena replied, expecting this from her bodyguard and friend. "And as for why I'm going... it's because Heero's there."  
  
Dorothy seemed to accept this without further doubt, as she had no more questions. "We will leave in four hours, Miss Relena."  
  
Smiling and thankful for the other girl's understanding, Relena smiled. "Thank you, Dorothy."

* * *

That's it for ch. 14! I know not much happened and it's a little on the short side, but I had to get everyone together. There might be more action in the next ch., since I'm pretty sure that I'll introduce the outers. Relena won't show for a few more chapters, I'm afraid. And no, I don't plan on much, if any, Relena-bashing. Please review!  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan  
  
P.s. oh yeah... as to how Relena knew Heero was in Tokyo... the news report said that the top group of Preventers had been sent to solve the case. And since Heero's the perfect soldier, it was only natural for her to assume that he would be there.  
  
Basically, she's just dieing to see Heero again. So what's new? 


	16. ChapteR FifteeN

And here it is! The much awaited chapter 15! I'm sorry that I took a little longer on this one... but I had finals. Now school's finally out, and I will most likely have more time to work on the fics! Until I leave the country that is... but I hope to be finished with this story by then.  
  
And now to reviews! To Kaiya... I'm sorry that I didn't answer your question, I guess I missed it. Anyways... the outers know about Usagi, but they didn't know how the inners were struggling with the bill. And thanks to all of the other reviewer.  
  
I don't own GW or SM.

* * *

Poem and Authoress' comments

* * *

Perhaps Virginia- Patrice Cathey  
  
I cannot hold tightly to an iceberg

My hands will grow cold, my heart will freeze

Making it impossible to love

My lips will grow numb and I will not be able

To feel the tenderness of your kiss

Instead I need a warm man with a warm heart

Who is able to fill me with the glow

Of the noontime sun

And ignite my blood with the richness of

Red wine and sparkling brandy

And I will not waste another lifetime

Attempting to warm a loveless iceberg

For he would them melt away

And become less of what he aspires to be

I will instead walk away from the arctic

Moving in a southerly direction

With my heart facing the sun

In search of a glimmer of the warmth awaiting me

Perhaps... Virginia

Me: I thought that this was so sad... and I think that the author is a very talented writer. I was disappointed because I couldn't find any more poems from the author, and I'd appreciate it if you could give me any of their works, if you have them.

* * *

The four girls sat around the table, each sipping a cup of tea. Minako's hair hung lower than usual, a few strands occasionally obscuring her face without a ribbon to hold it all up. Minako set down her cup.  
  
"They know what school we go to now." She said, shattering the silence. "And we know that there's more than just a couple of people."  
  
"Should we stop going to school?" Makoto asked.  
  
Ami thought for a moment, and then replied, "No. It'll only draw suspicion."  
  
"Minako, you should stay here for a couple more days. That wound on your head is hard to mistake, and whomever the pursuers are, they might recognize you. You can't hide it like Makoto." Rei put in, setting down her cup of tea.  
  
There was another bought of silence until Ami raised the question that weighted heavily on everyone's minds. "Minako... are you sure you didn't see the shooter?"  
  
The blonde sighed as she lowered her head, causing more golden locks to hide her face. "It was really dark, and I had no idea I was being shot at until after the bullet grazed my head. Whoever he was, he was concealed carefully in the shadows. All I got a glimpse at was a flash of dark, angry eyes before I went into shock." The Venusian explained, obviously angry with herself. Her voice shook slowly with disappointment, and she found herself yet again fighting tears.  
  
"It's alright, Minako," Ami reassured as Makoto fondly patter the shaking blonde on the back, "I'll try to track them with the laptop. We'll find them soon."  
  
Minako nodded, and Rei cleared off the half empty cups of tea. Taking the cups to the kitchen, she scrubbed them lightly until they were clean. Drying them with a flowery dishrag, she set them lightly in the cabinet. Sighting, she wiped her hands dry and looked up at the clock. It was already two in the morning, and she didn't feel like she would be able to sleep any time soon. Well... at least it was a holiday tomorrow.  
  
Making her way back to the living room, she saw Ami working on the laptop, face illuminated in the ghostly light, making her seem pale and frail. Minako had gone back to rubbing the previously white ribbon that she had worn earlier that night. Makoto was still watching the news, looking for any more broadcasts. Rei sat down and pulled out a stack of bills, checking them again.  
  
It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morning came to find Ami still typing at the laptop, dark rings under her eyes. She looked and felt like she was going to collapse, her eyes wanted to blink and stay shut.  
  
Minako and Makoto were both dozing on the couch, both tired out as well. The faint hum of the T.V. could still be heard in the background. Rei hadn't even made it to the couch; she had just bent over onto the table, sleeping uncomfortably on the stack of bills that had somehow become her pillow. Ami stifled a small yawn as she gave up in trying to concentrate. She was totally spent, and she slowly closed the laptop, resting her head on it.  
  
She had searched for the whole night, and had gotten almost nowhere with the laptop. She had set out to find something, anything that would help them. But the main problem was that there was nothing to find. About all that the computer had left on it was an annoying clock system, and a hacking device.  
  
So naturally, she had delved deeper into the hacking device, and found herself submerged neck-deep in firewalls and security systems. It had taken seven cups of tea and over four hours to go around all of the security, and the passwords. And once in the hacking device, all she found out was that there was someone looking into student files.  
  
Minako's files, in particular. Who ever it was, they seemed fixated on Minako's file, spending hours on it, and returning to her personal data many times.  
  
One thing was for sure. While the others seemed safe for the moment, the blonde was facing great danger, and there was a big chance that she had been discovered already. And there was nothing that Ami could think of to solve this problem. Unless...  
  
Unless Minako 'disappeared' for a while.  
  
But that was impossible... where would they be without the blonde's guidance? She had been their pillar of support since Usagi had fallen into her coma. It was ironic that that strong pillar might just be the unsteady foundation that would send them all crashing down.  
  
But there was really no choice... it had to be done.  
  
Suddenly, the ringing of the doorbell (1) jarred Ami from her thoughts, and pulled her out of the half-sleep mode that she had felt herself pulled into. Wearily getting up, she moved to the door, taking a glance behind her and seeing the others still all asleep.  
  
Sliding the door open, she rubbed her eyes at the shock. It couldn't be... they couldn't have found out already...  
  
Hakura stood in front of the door, Michiru leaning on the wall behind her. Behind the duo, Ami could see Hotaru sitting in the yellow convertible, peacefully reading a book. Lifting her eyes to Hakura's rough gaze, she gulped.  
  
"Ami... it's time we had a talk with you." Michiru said, voice void of the usual kindness.

* * *

Heero looked up at the clock and read eight o'clock. He mechanically pushed himself up, and headed for the bathroom, cleaning up. Finishing in less that a minute, he went back into the room to find Wufei still asleep.  
  
Going into the living room, he cast his gaze over Duo, who was sprawled over the couch, drool hanging out of his mouth as he slept. Not so much as quirking an eyebrow, Heero made his way to the kitchen and ate (of course) a perfectly balanced breakfast.  
  
Today was going to be a busy day.  
  
He had to get Minako's address, and then find some way to keep an eye on her. There was a chance that she would have to be watched at all times of day, even to a point of intruding on her privacy.  
  
In other words, Heero was going to going to stalk her.  
  
In a very thorough way, at least. He needed to get the name of her friends, to find out where she lived and with whom.  
  
Everything counted. She might lead him to the other scouts, and that was a chance that he wouldn't miss. Not even if he didn't think he could hurt her.  
  
And he would do this alone. For the time being, anyways. He would eventually have to let the others in on his information, but the longer he could hide it the better. Heero had a feeling that the others wouldn't have the same reservations when dealing with the blonde.  
  
And she couldn't be killed yet. Not until he got some answers.

* * *

Under a darkening sky, Usagi sat underneath a tree, face streaked with dry tears. Rain still fell steadily, but not in the threatening way it had before. The storm had, in fact, seemed to calm for a while.  
  
This did not quell any of Usagi's fears, however. There was still something wrong, something invisible. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it just felt... cold and clammy. Like a chill, without a breeze. Something that not only swept over her body, but over her soul as well.  
  
And it was awful, whatever it was. A shadow of some sort... and it was keeping her here. Trapping her in her own dream.  
  
All she wanted was to go back. She had tried to get back into her body countless times, but had been denied every time. There was nothing she could do as she was flung back into the dream field over and over again. And now, exhausted, she had stopped. Sitting under a tree, crystal tears fell again.  
  
She wanted to go back. She wanted to see Mamoru, her friends, her family. She just wanted to be free.  
  
A cold wind swept into her dream, causing her to shiver. Dark clouds swirled.  
  
And one by one, the daisies started to die.

* * *

Ami looked back and forth between the two senshi that stood before her, gaze shooting to the car. As if reading her mind, Michiru spoke up.  
  
"Hotaru is going to stay in the car. We have something serious to discuss, and her audience may not be beneficial."  
  
Hakura lifted her hand, and Ami saw a tape in it. "This is what we have to show you, Mercury." The gaze that Hakura gave her was chilling, relentless.  
  
Calculating in her head, Ami frowned. There was going to be trouble, and Ami wasn't that sure of the outcome. There were four of them, and only two of the outers. With the statistics, they had a good chance of winning should a fight erupt.  
  
But none of the inners were in the best of conditions, seeing as how they were already worn out from the previous night's adventures. She was the only one that was conscious at the moment, and to tell the truth, she really wasn't in the mood to be fighting.  
  
Not to mention that Michiru and Hakura had always made a good team, one of the best. They seemed to be able to even read each other's thoughts when in a fight. They were strong, and their powers were not to be underestimated. And if Hotaru were to join in... Ami didn't even want to think about it. The Firefly had powers to rival even Usagi's, and any fight with her in it would end in disaster.  
  
Going over this in her head, Ami frowned. They didn't stand a chance.  
  
Seeing Ami's expression, Hakura quickly put in, "Don't worry. We're not here to fight. Not for the time being, anyways. We just need to talk."  
  
As Ami gazed into Hakura's eyes, she saw no deception. Slowly, she nodded and stepped back.  
  
"Please make yourself comfortable."

* * *

ANs 

(1) They have a doorbell, right?

* * *

Ok... I know that was short! But I'll try harder next time, and this seemed like a nice place to end it.  
  
It seems that Heero's fast on Minako's track now... she's going to have to work hard to keep hidden. Poor girl... oh well. Can't be helped. Usagi's still in the same position, trapped in a field of dying daisies.  
  
And the confrontation of the inners and outers is finally coming! Relena might not show until a few chapters later... I have to fit her in.  
  
Please review...  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan. 


	17. ick

Uh... well... hi.  
  
I seem to be having a little problem. This is not an update... in fact I have a feeling that you may not be having an update for a while...  
  
The reason for this is because I seem to be having a little writer's block. Except it's not really that little. It may take a little while to go away... and I don't think I'll be making my 'at least one chapter a week' deadline.  
  
But there is some good news. I know exactly how I'm going to end this fic... and I figured how to handle all (I think) of the the plot holes. I guess I'll warn you now that it's going to be a bittersweet ending, not happy but not sad.  
  
And I've already started thinking about a sequal, which I know you might want when I finally finish updating this fic...  
  
Anyways... I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to somehow overcome this writer's block of mine... but I don't know exactly when it'll go away.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	18. ChapteR SixteeN

Well... I thought that I would be nice and update. It's my birthday! Yay!

Thanks for all the reviews... and I'm still having a little trouble with the evil writer's block. I'll try to get rid of it.

No little quote thingy... too lazy to look for one.

I don't own GW or SM. On with the fic!

* * *

Heero found himself at the library, on one of the public computers that had virtually no memory at all. And it was slower than Duo in the shower. These two factors added together made a not so very happy Wing Zero pilot, as he continued to search for Minako.  
  
After a few hours, Heero had managed to scrape together a rough portrayal of her life. It turned out that the blonde had once been an actor, and had since then tried for many talent shows. She had even won a singer idol show not long ago, but for some mysterious reason turned down the offer.  
  
She was also a volleyball star in her old school, before she had moved to Japan. She had, in fact, moved around quite a bit, even going to China once for a movie shoot. She was socially active, and had friends from many different cliques. She had been known to be a little overenthusiastic, and even eccentric at times.  
  
Her family was in England, and she was staying with friends in Tokyo. She had an apartment, but for some reason had left it less than a year ago.  
  
She was currently living with some of her friends at a temple not far from their school. She had a busy job when she wasn't at school or at home. A decent job not underpaid and not overpaid. Which left to the imagination why she would need more money. Perhaps... was she on drugs? That would explain the high expenditure.  
  
But it didn't seem to match with her character. Minako Aino was definitely not the type of person that you would expect to be a druggie. Not to mention Heero couldn't find any evidence that she was buying from questionable sources.  
  
So then where was all the money going?  
  
With a few clicks of the mouse, he printed out the temple's address. It was time to pay Miss Minako a visit.

* * *

Once stepping into the temple, Hakura immediately headed for the living room, to find the other three scouts asleep. Ami quickly nudged them awake, causing them to start. As Rei rubbed her sleepy eyes, she saw Michiru in the doorway. Feeling a chill that sunk deep into her heart, she was quiet, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Minako and Makoto also quietly sat there, staring at Hakura, who was now working with the VCR. Sticking in the tape, they all waited with bated breath as the tape was slowly rewound. The low hum seemed to fill the air, making everyone uncomfortable.  
  
The humming slowed, and then finally stopped, and Hakura bent down to press the 'play' button.  
  
Black and white surveillance footage showed up on the screen. By this time, the scouts were already prepared for the worst, and took in the information quietly.  
  
More silence as all eyes were on the screen.  
  
Finally, Hakura spoke up. "You were caught."  
  
Nodding slowly, Ami replied. "Yes, we were. I couldn't handle all of the cameras, although I did take out most of them. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Why?" Michiru asked from the doorway.  
  
"Because we had to." Minako took over, ready to take all of the blame. "We had no choice. It was my decision, and as the leader of the inners, the others were forced to agree."  
  
"We all joined with full awareness of the consequences... Minako would never do sometime like this unless there was no other choice. We all agreed." Makoto quickly put in, once seeing what the blonde intended. "There is no need to blame one person, when we were all at fault."  
  
Michiru spoke quietly, "I'll ask again. Why?"  
  
"Bills." Rei said from at the table, holding up a stack of papers.  
  
"Bills?" Hakura questioned, harshly.  
  
"Yes. Usagi's hospital bills. We had to pay them one way or another." Makoto said, looking Hakura in the eye, not flinching.  
  
"You said that you had it all under control. We offered to help with them." Hakura replied, equally harsh.  
  
"We lied. In the long run, this would have had to happen anyways. The bills are just too high." Minako said.  
  
"We would have figured something out, Venus." Michiru said, her usually musical voice strict and hard.  
  
"Maybe. I doubt it. It is the job of the inners to protect the princess at any cost, thievery included. This was our responsibility, and our responsibility alone."  
  
"It is the job of all the scouts to protect the princess, outers included. You should never of had to resort to such drastic measures without consulting with us first. We are older, and therefore more experienced whether you choose to recognize it or not." Hakura all but shouted at Minako.  
  
"No. It has always been the job of the inners, and like that it will stay. Please, Hakura, Michiru, leave this place. There is no further negotiation on this issue." Ami cut in, calmly.  
  
Hakura kept her gaze locked onto the Venusian. "This is the last time we will meet as friends, inners."  
  
Michiru finished for Hakura, "Next time we meet, prepare to fight. We will show no mercy to those that have broken the sacred laws of honor."  
  
"You may be doing what you think is best," Hakura continued, voice softer than it had been for the whole meeting, "but it is our job to make sure that all evil is destroyed. At this time, it includes you. I hope we never cross paths again, but we will continue to hunt you. I suggest that you run and hide, for if we ever find you we will be forced to strip you of you powers, and then kill you."  
  
Sadness filled Michiru's eyes as she gazed upon the inners. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I pray that you will heed our warning, and hide. I don't want to kill you, but I don't have a choice if we meet again."  
  
The inners looked lost for words, not believing that what they spoke was the truth. Finally, Minako spoke as the leader.  
  
"We understand."  
  
"Goodbye." Hakura finished, stepping out of the door. Michiru followed, silently.  
  
'Goodbye.' Minako thought, as she heard the sound of an engine backing away from the temple.

* * *

An hour later, Heero found himself standing in front of the temple, a bouquet of roses in one hand. A light breeze swirled around him, and it seemed for a second that everything was at peace. As he climbed the steps, he was reminded of a lost memory, one that he couldn't quite grasp, but he knew existed at the same time.  
  
Finding himself at the door of the temple, he rang the doorbell. A girl with short blue hair answered, looking confusedly at the flowers.  
  
"Delivery for Minako Aino." Heero said in his monotone, holding out the roses.  
  
Ami blinked. "Oh... I'm sorry. Minako doesn't live here anymore."  
  
Heero looked at her, skeptic in his eyes. "Do you have her new address?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. She said that she'd be calling with it in a few days. Would you like for me to hold onto the flowers for the time being?"  
  
"Yes." Heero handed her the bouquet. There was no card.  
  
"Just one question... who do I tell her they're from?" Ami asked to the retreating boy.  
  
There was a pause as Heero thought. "Tell her they're from Heero Yuy."

* * *

She had been lying. That much had been obvious to Heero's eyes... he hadn't been trained for years not to recognize a lie when he saw one.  
  
She had been lying through her teeth. And everyone knows that someone wouldn't lie without having something to hide.  
  
Minako must still be at the temple. But what reason could Ami have to hide her? Stepping away from the temple, Heero flipped open a small hand-held device and turned it on, sitting in a well-covered tree. There was the hiss of static for a second, but then the auditory bug he had planted on the roses tuned in.  
  
"... for Minako." He heard the familiar voice of the blue-haired girl say.  
  
"Who are they from?" A slightly gravelly voice asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Whose that?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"I'll put them in water."  
  
There was the sound of rushing water, and the faint murmur of voices, but Heero couldn't' catch any of their conversation until the water stopped.  
  
"... into hiding?"  
  
Heero listened, rapt with attention.  
  
"No... I didn't tell her yet."  
  
"How do you think she'll take it?"  
  
"Not that well. She lived for this life."  
  
"With what the outers told us, we might be joining her soon."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Ami... what's that dot on your computer?"  
  
"... intruder. On the grounds. Not far from here." The previously soft voice became serious.  
  
"I'm on it Ami. How far away?"  
  
"Not far."  
  
The door of the temple slid open, and a tall brown haired girl came staling out, looking around. Her gaze stopped as they focused on the trees.  
  
The trees he was hiding in.  
  
Oh damn.  
  
Quickly, he pressed a button, hopefully signaling to the other pilots to come and help him. He realized, however, that it was hopeless. They would never make it in time.  
  
Heero sunk low into the foliage and prayed that he wouldn't be found. Or else it would be the shortest stalking of all time, seeing as how he hadn't even seen Minako yet.  
  
And Makoto drew nearer...

* * *

And that's what I call a cliffie. Sorry about it. There's a little OOC in the next chapter (Heero), and Relena finally makes her enterance.

Not that you're looking forward to that or anything.

Anyways... review! I love it when you do.

Love always,

Inverse-chan


	19. ChapteR SeventeeN

* * *

Ok... here's the update! I'm sorry that it took so long, but this writer's block is killing me. Which answers your question, Usagi Asia Maxwell; sadly this writer's block looks like it's here to stay for a while.

And more bad news, I'm afraid. Well, at least it doesn't leave you off at a cliffie...

I'm going to China for a couple of weeks starting June 26. That means no more updates for a whole two weeks. Sorry, but it can't be helped. I'll try my best to get another update out before I have to leave. Also I have a weird phobia of planes... I have this awful feeling that it's going to crash. So if there aren't any updates after two weeks, then you'll know what happened.

Yes, I know. I am indeed a very gloomy person. It's in the genes.

I still don't own GW or SM.

Thanks to all of the reviewers out there, you really make my day!

* * *

Heero prayed.  
  
He goddamned prayed for a miracle, not caring for the moment that he didn't believe in miracles. Sitting in the tree not four feet from where the brunette was standing, he had almost given up hope.  
  
And here he thought that either Chang or Winner was going to give away the mission first. It was even kind of ironic that he, the perfect soldier, would blow their cover.  
  
Three feet away... two... Heero was inwardly counting the seconds before she found him.  
  
Below him, a figure came hurling out of the bushes, nearly giving him (and the brunette, it seemed) a heart attack. The familiar sight of a braided baka, of for once he was glad to see, met his eyes.  
  
Duo. The idiot had the best timing in the world.  
  
Letting out a breath of relief, Heero then listened to the idiot beneath him try to explain why he was in the bushes. For some reason, he didn't think that Makoto was going to believe that Duo had accidentally 'gotten lost', and found himself by the temple. Tokyo wasn't exactly the easiest place to get lost in.  
  
But then again... the girl _did_ look like she could swallow a lot of shit.  
  
"Err... well, you see... I was looking for Ami." Duo lied fluently, as if he had been doing it his whole life. Wait a second... didn't Duo say that he never lies?  
  
The girl looked dubious. "It's Duo, right?" Duo nodded, "Ami? How did you get this address?"  
  
"Oh... I just asked around a bit. Not that hard really. You guys seem to be quite popular around the school..."  
  
Heero tried to keep from snorting. Wow, Duo could really lay the flattery on thick. And the girl was oblivious through it all... or maybe she was just a good actress. But then, she would have to suspect something, and that was impossible, right?  
  
After all, what could she have to suspect?  
  
Oh god. He was becoming as paranoid as Wufei.  
  
She had nothing to suspect except for the fact that a boy she met not two days ago came tumbling out of the bushes, claiming to see one of her friends. Without a definite source on how he got their address. And that was currently stuttering like a fool.  
  
As inconspicuously as he could, Heero dropped a twig onto Duo's head when the girl turned around to look at something over her shoulder. Giving the American below him a sign that he was in the tree, and an unspoken message that clearly said: 'Shut up before you give us away.'  
  
The American gave the tree a slight glare before turning back to the girl. Oh yes. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Hakura sat in the driver's seat of her yellow convertible, eyes focused on the road. Michiru sat besides her, and Hotaru was sprawled on the back seat, asleep. The quiet sound of classical music drifted lightly around them, providing them with a sense of peace.  
  
Peace. What a joke.  
  
With a glance at the sleeping child behind them, Michiru spoke quietly. "How long do we give them before we have to start tracking them down?"  
  
"We owe it to them to at least give them a week. To set their affairs into order." The reply was mechanical, automatic, as if Hakura had been thinking about it for some time already.  
  
"Hakura... I'm afraid." Michiru said, for a second letting her defenses drop. "I don't want to hurt them. They've grown close in the years... they've almost become family."  
  
"It has to be done. You know that."  
  
"Yes. But that doesn't make doing it any easier." Looking out the window, Michiru fought hard to fight tears.  
  
"It can't be helped." Hakura's face was resolute, devoid of emotion. Michiru, however, saw past her poker face.  
  
"I know this is hurting you too."  
  
"I'll live, Michiru." Hakura's eyes strayed from the road to give the aqua- haired woman a quick glance.  
  
For a second, the only sound was of the classical music over the stereo. Then, Michiru replied. "If you will, then I will too."  
  
From the backseat, Hotaru cracked open an eye, looking at Hakura and Michiru. They seemed not to realize that she was still awake. There was something wrong... and it had to do with the inners.  
  
Resolving herself to find out what was going on, she then closed both of her eyes, thinking.  
  
Maybe she could work out something in the end.

* * *

Upon seeing an intruder on her Mercury computer, Ami had immediately sent Makoto out, and personally went to retrieve Rei and Minako. Within a minute, she had ushered Minako out of the back door, sending Rei to go with them. She gave them hurried directions to get Minako a new place to stay, and for Rei to come back within three hours.  
  
Seeing the Mercurian's frenzy, none of them argued, and quickly left the temple. It was located on a hill, but unlike the front entrance, the back had no steps. The pair rushed down the hill, and at the foot of it, Minako spared a glance back at the temple.  
  
She had a feeling that she wasn't going to see it for a while. Something in Ami's voice held an urgency that she had rarely seen before.  
  
The temple with the others... she was going to miss it.  
  
Rei called from in front of her to hurry, that there was no time. Nodding, Minako followed. Now was not the time to get all sentimental. After all, there would be plenty of time later to reflect.  
  
Whispering a good bye, Minako hurried after the raven-haired girl that seemed intent on leaving as soon as possible.

* * *

Wufei had been grocery shopping with Duo and Trowa when they had all gotten the 'distress' signal from Heero. Duo had immediately run off to find the Wing Zero pilot, and Trowa dashed off muttering something about finding Quatre. Leaving Wufei by himself in the middle of a grocery store. At least he was currently dressed as a man...  
  
A man that was currently shopping for food, which he considered a very womanly job. Sighing, he quickly dropped whatever caught his attention into the basket, and in great amounts. He didn't want to be doing this again if he could help it.  
  
Looking over a stall of fruit, he froze. Instincts taking over, he ducked out of view, and then cautiously checked to make sure. What was she doing here?  
  
Standing not ten feet away was Miss Relena Darlien, former Queen of the world, shopping with her bodyguard. It seemed that he had ducked at exactly the right moment... they hadn't caught sight of him yet.  
  
Oh dear gods, she was here. Stalking Heero, most likely.  
  
Wufei frowned. This was _not_ good for the mission. Why couldn't that idiot Heero just take the girl out a few times? That might just keep her from stalking them instead.  
  
Or, it might just encourage her. Setting down the basket of groceries, he quickly and subtly got out of the store. He needed to consult with the others about this.  
  
Heero was _not_ going to be pleased.

* * *

Setsuna glared at the mirror in front of her, displeased with what it revealed. This twist of fate left many things unclear, so that she couldn't even guess at the outcome.  
  
Whoever was controlling fate was doing a messy job of it, and that would lead to disaster. Not that she could do anything to prevent it.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. Being the mistress of time, she could easily intervene, and change fate again. She just wasn't sure that it was the best method... messing with time usually had dire consequences. Consequences that she wouldn't be able to meet.  
  
Only one thing was clear at the time. Whatever happened, whatever path was chosen, it would end in death. Whose death, she couldn't be certain. But in every outcome she could see, it would be inevitable.  
  
This was not a pleasant turn of events, but she still wasn't sure if she should step in. If someone besides her had the power to change time, she wanted to know who they were before acting. Power like that could not go long without being unchecked, and if it had gotten past all of her defenses, then it was strong.  
  
Much stronger than her alone. Maybe stronger than them all.  
  
But who would want to change the lives of the scouts? Who would want to lead them to doom? An old enemy? A new one?  
  
So many questions, and for once, she didn't know the answers.  
  
And she couldn't act until she found out.  
  
All she could do was sit there and glower at the foggy future, and that was exactly what she was doing. Glowering, and hoping that it would all end in peace.

* * *

"Mamoru!" Rei called to the retreating figure in the busy streets. The tall person stopped, and slowly turned around. Recognition sparking in his eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Hello Rei. Minako. What are you doing here?" Genuine curiosity was in his voice. "And what are you running for?"  
  
Minako and Rei both emitted a fake laugh, looking sheepish. "Oh... never mind. We were just wondering if you knew of somewhere Minako and I could stay for a while."  
  
"Why?" His voice grew serious, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh... nothing. We just got into a little fight with the other scouts," Rei deliberately didn't say _which_ scouts, "and we think it'll be good to distance ourselves for a while."  
  
"That serious?"  
  
Minako blinked innocently. "What makes you think that it's serious?"  
  
Looking suspiciously from Rei to Minako, Mamoru answered, "Because Rei would never leave her temple unless it was."  
  
Waving it off, the Fire-priestess replied, "Oh... I trust them to take good care of the place. They know that I love the place"  
  
"I think the whole thing will blow over in no time at all," Minako added quickly, tried to quell Mamoru's fears. At least he didn't seem to have seen them on the news yet...  
  
Briefly, Minako wondered what would happen if he did. Would he side with them, or for the outers? Most likely he would just blame himself for not being more helpful in paying the bill... sending him even deeper into depression.  
  
Hopefully he wouldn't find out.  
  
"Well... I guess you guys can stay with me at Usagi's place. It's empty but for me. Or do you prefer an apartment? I think I have a friend that can help with that..." He said, momentarily brushing his doubts aside.  
  
Rei met Minako's eyes, and silently they both decided. "Uh... Mamoru," Rei said quietly, "staying at Usagi's place would be great... but I think we'll need a place of our own for a while. Plus, it would feel like we were intruding."  
  
"You know that you wouldn't be intruding... but if you really want to gat an apartment, then I suggest to go to this gal." He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket, and scrawled down a name. "She owes me from a long time ago, and she happens to have just gotten into town. Just tell her that Mamoru sent you, and she'll do anything she can to help."  
  
Looking at the piece of paper that Mamoru had just handed to her, Minako smiled. "Thanks, Mamoru. We owe you."  
  
"Nonsense. If anything, I owe you."  
  
Glancing at the paper, Minako muttered the name out loud. "Relena Darlien..."

* * *

See? No cliffie. Well, not really anyways.

So Minako and Rei are going to meet Relena. And possibly live with her as well, whilst she stalks Heero. Interesting... things are slowly beginning to pull together.

Poor Heero. And you guys can't even guess at what horrors I'm going to put Wufei through. Don't worry, you'll get a laugh out of it if nothing else.

Reviews please!

Love,

Inverse-chan


	20. ChapteR EighteeN

This is the last update for two weeks! I'm leaving for China... that means no Internet for two weeks... torture...  
  
Oh well. If I can live, you can live.  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers, as usual. Not many questions... at least none that I can remember. -  
  
I don't own GW or SM.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Quote and commentary:  
  
_Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man._

– A Dictionary of American Proverbs  
  
Comments:  
  
How can a person argue with good reasoning like that? It's so utterly true that it depresses me...  
  
Hope can raise even the darkest of spirits. But where can you find hope if you have none? For some reason or another, I have the word hope carved in capital letters on the side of my desk... I guess it's some sort of comfort to know that I can give others hope even when I have none myself. Call it some sort of twisted goal in life...

* * *

After a few more minutes of polite talk with Duo, Makoto asked him to go into the temple, figuring that Ami would have gotten Minako out by the time.  
  
It didn't seem to her that it was all just a coincidence that Duo had managed to just 'show up' at the temple, looking for someone that he barely knew. The fact that he was very vague with his answers didn't help his case either. But she knew that she had to let him in... after all, the last thing she wanted to do was to raise suspicion.  
  
Of course, Duo's easygoing nature made him very hard to suspect in the first place. She had liked his personality the first time she saw him, helping them raise money for Usagi. He had been very helpful at the time... they wouldn't have sold anything had it not been for him.  
  
And she was grateful for that fact. In a way, she owed him... they all did. And for that reason, and that reason alone, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Please make yourself comfortable." She said, leading him to the living room, "I'll go get Ami." Makoto said, leaving Duo in the living room as she searched for the Mercurian.  
  
He gave the room a quick once over. The T.V. was off, but the VCR was on, humming softly. There was a tape playing, and he briefly wondered what it was. Then he looked to the small table a little away from the messy couch. It was littered with teacups and stacks of papers... bills?  
  
He felt his curiosity get the better of him, and he made his way to the table. On it was a laptop... a familiar laptop...  
  
Heero's laptop.  
  
What was it doing there? There was no way that he could mistake it... after all, how many times had he seen his roommate work on it for hours and hours at a time?  
  
Makoto and Ami had Heero's laptop, which meant that he _didn't_ have it. But try as he could, Duo couldn't see Heero giving up the laptop that he had worshiped. Come to think of it... he hadn't seen the laptop since yesterday. Yesterday night...  
  
At the library. Heero had been working on it in the library, when they had joined him. When they had been attacked.  
  
And Heero had left the laptop in the library, when they decided to run for it. And that meant...  
  
Maybe this mission would be over sooner than he thought. But... Ami as a sailor senshi? That didn't seem possible... she was so sweet on the bus and in school...  
  
But appearances were deceiving. How else could one explain Quatre, or even himself?  
  
Did that mean that he would have to eventually face Ami, and fight her? He didn't think that he could... she had become a sort of a friend in such a short time. But what could he do?  
  
There was the sound of the living room door sliding open, and Ami emerged, a soft smile on her face, and looking completely at ease.  
  
"What a surprise, Duo. Is there something that you needed?" She asked, ever helpful. Duo gazed into her eyes, and tried to hide his discomfort. After all, what proof did he have, really? There were other ways that she could have gotten the laptop... he just couldn't think of anything now.  
  
"I just wanted to see your schedule... if we have any classes together. I have a feeling that I'll be having a bit of trouble at Juuban... and I'd be nice to be able to get help from a friend." He said, not exactly lying. After all... academics were never his strong points.  
  
"Oh... of course!" She rummaged through her backpack, and finally pulled out a sheet of folded up paper. "Here."  
  
Taking it, he smiled. Maybe... he should keep a close eye on her for a while.  
  
And hopefully, his doubts would be erased.

* * *

Rei and Minako stood nervously in front of the apartment door, occasionally fidgeting. They hadn't had much trouble finding out where Miss Relena lived, Mamoru's directions were impeccable. They also discovered that she was only staying in Tokyo for a short time, on business. In fact, it seemed that she rarely came to Tokyo at all.  
  
She was also quite the figurehead in politics; although she had very little power she was respected and her opinions listened to. Briefly, Minako wondered how Mamoru had gotten to know her at all.  
  
Timidly, Rei rang the doorbell. The fire-priestess had her doubts about coming here; living with a politician when they had reached such a stage in their careers. She doubted that this Relena would let them in, knowing what they did.  
  
A few moments later, a blonde opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked after a few moments.  
  
"Actually, we're here to see Miss Relena Peacecraft." Minako said, voice strong and confident.  
  
"Oh! Please come in." The girl smiled opening the door. "Miss Relena really wasn't expecting any visitors today, but I'll go get her. My name's Dorothy, but the way." She spoke while ushering them into the living room, towards a large couch.  
  
Relaxing slightly, Minako sat down. "Thank you, Dorothy. My name is Minako, and this is Rei. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Please make yourselves comfortable. Miss Relena will be out in a second." Dorothy said, disappearing into a room.  
  
Rei let out a small breath of relief. "Well, she seems nice enough."  
  
"Yes, but don't get too comfortable. We have no idea how Miss Relena is going to receive us..." Minako cautioned.  
  
"But she can't be all that bad if she's a friend of Mamoru's." Rei reasoned.  
  
Minako had a quiet second of consideration. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just too tense. She could turn out to be as nice as Dorothy was..."  
  
"We're all tense, Minako. No one's blaming you."  
  
Minako sunk deeper into the couch, and Rei sat down next to her. A few blond strands of hair fell in front of her eyes, and she brushed them away, annoyed. After having both of her favorite ribbons ruined with bloodstains, she had just given up on them. Now her hair was down, much like Rei's. She briefly wondered how the fire-priestess managed her hair... it was already annoying the heck out of her, and it hadn't even been a day yet!  
  
Looking at the Goddess of Fire out of the corner of her eye, Minako had to smile. Rei was giving up the temple for her sake... Minako knew how hard that must be for her. Ever since Rei's grandfather had died, the dark-haired girl had cherished the temple like it was her very life. She had kept it meticulously clean, and never shunned her duties. It must be hard for her to leave the temple now, but Minako was grateful for it.  
  
After all, it was the only reasonable thing to do. None of the others had been very comfortable with Minako going to live on her own, and it was understood that she had to leave. It was too risky having them all in the same place, especially if she had already been targeted. Neither Makoto nor Ami could go, seeing as how the laptop was found in the school library. There was a risk that they had already found as well, so it would have been unsafe to have them in the same place as Minako for any longer.  
  
Rei, however, did not seem to have been targeted at all. She had sensed no danger around herself for a while, most likely because she did not go to Juuban like the rest of them. That made her the perfect choice to go with Minako.  
  
When Ami had earlier ushered them out of the temple, both of them knew subconsciously that they would be leaving for a long time. It had been hurriedly agreed that Rei would go back for some possessions later, and Minako to stay in hiding for a while.  
  
Gods, how Minako wished they had never been caught up in all of this business. Ami and Makoto wouldn't be safe in the temple for much longer either... now that the outers were enemies.  
  
The outers... another conflict with seemingly no peaceful resolution. After all, what could they possibly do? A confrontation was inevitable in the long run... the outers were professionals. They would succeed in finding the inners, not that the inners had much heart to hide in the first place. And knowing the outers... they would show no mercy. Not even to those they previously considered friends... family.  
  
And if it came down to a fight, Minako feared that they would loose. The outers worked as a perfect team, seamlessly predicting each other's moves and building on the unique teamwork that only they possessed. It was as if they could read each other's minds. The only chance the inners had was to fight them all together, combining their strength.  
  
But if they hid together, wouldn't that just make them easier to find? And then the battle would commence even sooner... this was all too much. It was giving her a headache... why did life have to be so difficult?  
  
The turning of the doorknob caused Minako to snap out of her thoughts. Both she and Rei stood up respectfully as a woman entered. The woman, or girl rather, had a warm smile on her face and dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a grayish sort of blue, and she seemed to posses an ethereal sense of grace.  
  
"Hello. I am Relena Peacecraft. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, voice polite.  
  
"Yes." Minako found herself saying, "My name is Minako. This is my friend Rei. We are friends of Mamoru... he said to come to you for help."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. How is Mamoru doing?" Relena asked.  
  
Reflecting back on Mamoru's current state with Usagi, Rei felt saddened. "He's not doing as well as he could be."  
  
There was a real glint of worry in Relena's eyes. "What's wrong? Is he sick?"  
  
"No..." Minako said quietly. "Usagi, his girlfriend, is in a coma." She felt a twang in her heart as she said it out loud.  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry." Relena's eyes were instantly full of sadness. "It's hard to have a loved one in danger. Was she close to you?"  
  
"Yes... like a sister." Rei just whispered, so that only Minako heard.  
  
"Yes." Minako said louder, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.  
  
There was a moment of consideration, as finally Relena brought up the original subject. "What can I help you with, Minako? Rei?"  
  
"We... need a place to stay for a while. I know it's very short notice, and we barely know you, but it's urgent." Minako said, sounding pitiful.  
  
"But of course! After all, you are friends with Mamoru, and any friend of his is welcome in times of need."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dorothy entered, causing all three of them to look up. "Miss Relena? Wufei (1) just called... he seemed to be angry. He's going to coming over soon, in about an hour."  
  
"Is he coming alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Rei, Minako," Relena said, turning to the pair, "please make yourself comfortable. It seems an old friend will be dropping by for lunch. Feel free to join us at lunch, it will be served as soon as Mr. Wufei arrives."  
  
"Thank you." Minako repeated.  
  
"I think I'll go and pick up some of our stuff, Miss Relena." Rei said, causing the Peacecraft to look at her.  
  
"Just Relena's fine. Be back in time for lunch. While you're away, I'll show you and Minako your room." Relena said with a gracious smile.  
  
Nodding, Rei left the apartment. Well... that had gone better than she hoped.

* * *

(1) Keep in mind that Rei has no idea who 'Wufei' is. She only knows him as 'Faye', the bitchy new girl at school. This will cause for some... complications later.   
  
Well... I finished a chapter! Aren't you proud? Well... I'm leaving for China now! That means no updates for another two weeks, I'm afraid.  
  
I'm sure you'll live.  
  
Please review! This story seems to have dropped in popularity recently... I hope that the chapters are written well enough.  
  
I love you all!  
  
Inverse-chan. 


	21. ChapteR NineteeN

Well... I'm back from China. Actually... I've been back from China for a while, I just haven't updated. Which I'm very, very, VERY sorry for... but I just couldn't figure out how to write the chapter right... and it still sounds a little weak to me. Not much plot development either... but it has been entirely too long since my last update. Over a month, I think.  
  
Well... anyways, here it is. I really hope you enjoy it. And please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. I only wish I did. I do however own the poem 'Like Wine'. Please don't steal it.

* * *

Amber tea

shoots from a marble fountain

like rose-red wine………

A butterfly's

golden shredded wings

flutter slowly down

holding onto their last journey

in the sweet air.

Journey's done—repent.

A tiny ripple across

a golden sea.

Enough for a god to feel.

It is forgotten.

--Inverse-chan

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, a very pissed off Wufei stood outside of Relena's apartment, glaring at the door. He angrily jabbed the doorbell, for the time being he decided to take out his anger on inanimate objects. Impatiently, he waited for a response.  
  
What was she doing here? She would ruin the whole mission! First Heero pulling them out of the library, and now this. He didn't know how much more he could stand.  
  
At least finding the apartment had been relatively easy. He would have gone crazy by now if he had searched all of Tokyo for this dingy place.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity to the angry youth, the door opened, and he was faced with a blonde that he had never seen before. Her hair was long, much longer than even Duo's. It fell freely down her back, and framed her heart shaped face. Large blue eyes looked innocently at him, and for a moment he wondered if he had gotten the wrong apartment.  
  
"Are you Wufei?" She asked, her voice strong and smooth.  
  
"Yes... where is Relena?" He replied, not wasting time.  
  
"She's inside. Please come in."  
  
Entering, he looked around. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before."  
  
"My name's Minako. It's nice to meet you. I'm living here now with my friend. Miss Relena was nice enough to let us stay here with her and Dorothy." She smiled, guiding him to the couch. "Please wait here for a moment. I'll go tell Miss Relena that you're here."  
  
Wufei watched as she disappeared down the hall. She seemed nice, but what was she doing there in the first place? Relena wasn't prone to offer just anyone she met on the street an apartment, even if she was a pacifist. Looking around at his surroundings, he took note of the bare walls and scarcity of furniture. It looked like Relena had just moved in, most likely for the sole reason of stalking Heero.  
  
He sighed. When would that idiot onna get a clue and realize that he just wasn't interested? And why was Heero such an idiot? Why couldn't he just come out and say it to her face?  
  
Maybe he should have told the Wing Zero pilot about his visit today, but it wasn't really his fault that the youth had mysteriously disappeared. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently, even more than usual.  
  
And if Heero didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be found. It was really useless to look for him, and Wufei had a hard time figuring out why he hadn't realized this sooner.  
  
Duo had most likely gotten him out of whatever trouble he was in earlier, seeing as how there hadn't been any more distress signals. What had that been about anyways?  
  
There were just too many unanswered questions lately, and most of them seemed to revolve around Heero Yuy. Resolving himself to have another 'talk' with the gundam pilot later, he focused his mind on the task at hand.  
  
Yelling at Relena. Getting her out of Tokyo. Promising her that Heero would call sometime in the immediate future. Accomplishing this within the span of less than three hours, so that he would be able to get back to the safe house that night.  
  
As if on cue, the former Queen of the world appeared, with Minako and Dorothy in tow. Meeting her smile with a scowl, he awaited for her to get into yelling range.  
  
"Relena... what do you think you're doing here?" He said, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Conducting a business meeting."  
  
"Between yourself and Heero?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Get out of Tokyo. This is no time for your interference."  
  
"Heero?" Minako broke in, trying to release some of the tension. "Heero Yuy?"  
  
All three pairs of eyes swiveled to her, causing her to feel extremely uneasy. Dorothy's eyes were confused, as were Relena's. However, Wufei looked at her with unmasked suspicion.  
  
"Do you know him?" He asked, his voice flat.  
  
"Uh... no. Yes. No. That is to say... I don't really _know_ him, but I know of him. He goes to my school." Minako stuttered under the spotlight.  
  
Glaring at Relena, Wufei continued. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She needed a place to stay, and I offered my apartment for her and her friend. What does it matter?"  
  
"She's a civilian. She shouldn't be here."  
  
"I have faith in her, Wufei."  
  
"You shouldn't be here either."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Is that all you can say? You're endangering everything!" Wufei all but spat out in his fury. How could she be so... so... irresponsible! Damn onna.  
  
"Uh... excuse me?" Minako asked, utterly confused and now suspicious herself. He was speaking like he was... a spy? But how would he know Miss Relena? And Heero? And why was he so upset?  
  
A key turning in the doorknob caught her attention, and the attention of everyone else in the room. Rei came in, her arms full of boxes.  
  
"Uh... perhaps someone could help me? It's not easy balancing all of this stuff you know." She said, glancing over the top of the boxes and looking pointedly at Minako.  
  
Minako was about to answer when she heard Wufei make an odd strangled gurgling sound from besides her. Looking closer, she noticed that he had turned a weird pale shade, his gaze focused on Rei.  
  
"Uh... hello? Minako?" Rei prompted again, looking at the blonde.  
  
The sound of Rei's voice seemed to spur Wufei into action, as he dove beneath the couch. This obvious motion did not fail to escape Rei's observation, and everyone in the room seemed to sweatdrop. Including Wufei, whom had just realized how stupid his action really was. Damn his reflexes. He should have just slipped silently away... now everyone's attention was focused on him.  
  
"Uh... Wufei? Are you alright?" Relena asked, looking baffled.  
  
"I tripped." He automatically lied, but he didn't move towards standing up.  
  
Rei meanwhile had set down the boxes in the living room, intrigued by their odd guest. She hadn't gotten a good look at him before... but there was something about his voice that annoyed her for a reason that she couldn't exactly place...  
  
Frowning slightly, she moved behind the sofa to see a young man on the ground, face pressed into the carpet.  
  
Hearing her come towards him, he inwardly cursed. This was beyond humiliating... he was lying facedown in the carpet in front of the one person that had managed to get under his skin at the new school. For heavens sake... the only person that annoyed him more than her was Maxwell, and that was most likely because Maxwell had been with him longer!  
  
Immediately, his brain came up with a dozen different escape scenarios, half of which involved him knocking the raven-haired onna out cold. And all of which were utterly improbable.  
  
"Do you... need some help?" He heard Rei ask, and he felt a flash of anger.  
  
"Not from you." Wufei replied, voice haughty. He quickly and gracefully got back on his feet and looked her straight into the eye. His eyes were daggers, glaring and accusing.  
  
Rei felt a surge of déjà vu hit her as she looked into the dark slanted eyes. So familiar... and then it finally connected. That rude haughty voice, and the poisonous glare that chilled her to her soul.  
  
Slowly she lowered her gaze to Wufei's very flat chest, and with an equally painstakingly slow motion brought her eyes back to his glare.  
  
She was dimly aware that her knees gave out as she slumped against the sofa. She then uttered a sound that sounded to a very curious Minako to be something of a 'gah'.  
  
Wufei, for his part, ignored her and spoke to Relena. "We'll finish our discussion in the kitchen." His voice was commanding, and left no room for objection. Relena, in the meantime, was trying to take everything in stride. However, she seemed to agree that this was the best course of action, and she moved soundlessly toward the kitchen as Wufei followed.  
  
Minako looked at the retreating Asian and then at Rei, who was still looking dazed besides the couch. Trying to piece things together, all she was left with was minor confusion and a major headache.  
  
Dorothy, whom had stayed surprisingly quiet during the whole incident, finally spoke up. "Uh... what just happened?"

* * *

Hotaru stood in the mist, her sailor suit fluttering slightly in the light breeze. The fog that was all around her seemed to be alive, often embracing her with its ghostly tendrils, seeming to welcome her presence.  
  
She smiled. The gray atmosphere was calming towards her, and it seemed to make her purpose clearer. She knew what she came here to do... to ask for help. She knew that she couldn't change anything with her power alone, and so she went to the only person that could make a difference.  
  
"Setsuna... please come out." Hotaru called out in her calming voice.  
  
Slowly, a huge marble doorway seemed to materialize from the fog. There was a flash of red, and Hotaru knew that Setsuna was there too, her garnet orb shining innocently on her staff.  
  
"Hotaru... what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, now completely free from the fog that seemed to dim with her appearance.  
  
"I needed to talk with you. About the cruel twist of fate that seems to be playing with the future of the inners."  
  
"You're here to ask me to change it." Setsuna said, emotionless.  
  
"Yes." Hotaru said firmly.  
  
"I can't. It's beyond my power."  
  
"You can. You're just afraid to." Hotaru shot back stubbornly.  
  
Setsuna sighed sadly. "Hotaru... you don't understand. If I change something, then maybe more harm than good will come of it."  
  
"Anything is better than sitting back and watching the future as we know it fall apart. The world will be destroyed without the Crystal Queen to protect it, and the Crystal Queen will be destroyed without her inners to protect her."  
  
"I can't see that far into the future. Nothing is final."  
  
"Something is blocking you." Hotaru asked... no... said. Her words formed a question, but her tone made it a statement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're afraid of making a irreversible mistake."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have to do something." Hotaru said, almost pleading.  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
Silence hung heavily in the air. "You're a coward." Hotaru finally said, eyes full of stubbornness.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Hotaru turned around, heart heavy with defeat. Deep down, she knew Setsuna had her reasons for acting as she did, but that didn't quell her anger.  
  
Because deep down she also knew that there was nothing that she could do.

* * *

Well... that's it for chapter 19! Please tell me what you think... and we'll get to see more Wufei/Rei interaction in the next chapter. Of which some (and I hope most) of you will find... entertaining.  
  
Blackmail is a very powerful weapon.   
  
Review! I love it when you do. I'll try to get out the next chapter much faster than this one... sorry again.  
  
Love,  
  
Inverse-chan 


	22. ChapteR TwentY

Ok... this is chapter 20! I know that I said that I'd try to get an update out soon... and it's been two weeks already. All I can say in my defense is that school started, and I'm swamped with work. I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any guarantees. Well... I made this chapter longer than most of the previous ones to make up for the delay...

Well... now you finally get to see what Rei's thinking! I hope you guys like this chapter... it seems a little weak around the end to me. But I really didn't know how to end it.

Thanks for all of the reviews! Wow! I got 23 for just the last chapter! That's never happened before. I love you all!

I don't own GW or SM.

* * *

Rei sat on the floor, her thoughts racing. Wufei was Faye. Wufei was a guy. Therefore, Faye was a guy. Faye, who was really Wufei, was a guy going to her school. Her all girl school.

Her thoughts continued in that strain for a few more minutes, in which Dorothy confusedly left and Minako sat down besides her, peering with worried eyes. Soon, one thought seemed prevalent over the others. Wufei was in the kitchen, talking with Relena. Right now.

With this piece of information in mind, she turned to Minako, some of the fleeting insanity gone from her eyes. Wufei was lying to her, and everyone else at her school, and she didn't know why. All she knew was that it could _not_ turn out good for the scouts' current position. It was just too much of coincidence.

"Minako... I want you to tell me everything you know about Wufei."

The blonde looked at her oddly at this request. "Rei... I just met the guy. Why? What's wrong?"

"I've got an odd sense of déjà vu." Rei answered, answering the question, but not really answering the question. It was best to find out everything for herself first... she would hate to cause a false alarm.

"Well... he seems like a very rude person, and kept calling me onna." Minako relayed thoughtfully, "And he seemed to know Heero. And Relena. Not to mention what he said was very strange... almost like a spy."

Although she said all of this with a carefree manner, Minako was in fact paying very close to Rei's reaction. There was something she was missing here, and Rei didn't seem to be in the mood to share. But... what was it? Rei looked cold and calculating at the moment, her eyes betraying none of her thoughts or emotions. Did she know Wufei? Then why was she shocked to see him? Things just didn't add up.

Meanwhile, Rei was trying to work things out as well, although she had a bit more information than Minako. She for one knew Wufei's secret, and she was going to do something about it. But what?

What did Wufei fear the most? She ran the conversations they had had the past few days through her mind... his reactions... his attitude.

'Onna. Stupid onna.' She could hear his voice taunting her in the past. 'I'm better than you any day.'

Then it finally clicked.

Pride. His pride was his weakness, and that was what she needed to use against him. It was the thing that would hurt him the most, and he certainly deserved it after being a total jerk to her for the past couple of days.

She would hit his pride.

Minako had seen a flash in Rei's eyes, and suddenly she had the feeling that someone was going to be in a _lot_ of trouble soon.

* * *

Duo finally stepped into their apartment, sighing as the cool air conditioning hit his face. He had wanted to grab Heero's laptop on his way out of the temple, but he figured that stealing in a holy place would go on the 'very, very bad' list of things to do. Not to mention the lack of an excuse to take it, and the fact that someone was bound to realize its disappearance.

So instead, he opted for swiping a picture off the desk instead.

Throwing his bag on the couch, he heard a grunt as it impacted.

"Sorry Q-man. Didn't see you there."

"It's alright Duo. So... how did everything turn out?" Duo saw Quatre poke his head out from behind the couch.

"I managed to smooth things over." Looking around, he asked, "Hey... where are the rest of the guys?"

"Trowa went out for more groceries. We're out again. Wufei rushed out here 30 minutes ago muttering something under his breath."

"Like that's anything new." Duo said sarcastically. "How about Heero?"

"He's in my room working on the computer. He said something about losing his laptop."

"Oh. Ok."

Duo then moved to Quatre's room to pay the perfect soldier a little visit.

Sliding open the door, he met the familiar sight of the Wing Zero pilot working on the computer, although this time it wasn't the laptop. Shame about the laptop.

"So Hee-chan... how was your afternoon?"

As usual, his question was met by a grunt.

"Mine was great, considering that I ran three blocks, stumbled out of the woods, had a stick thrown at my head by none other than you, and made a total fool of my self in front of a pretty girl. Correction... two pretty girls. Don't I at least get a 'thank you'?"

Heero grunted again.

"Oh well... only to be expected I suppose." Duo replied, sighing. "What are you working on anyways?"

"Mission."

Slightly surprised that he had actually gotten an answer, Duo took this as encouragement to continue. "Find anything interesting?"

"Hn."

Duo peered over the perfect soldier's shoulder in attempt to get a better view of the screen. But before his brain could register anything, Heero had x-ed out of the window.

Shooting the American a glare, Heero growled, "Mind your own business, Maxwell."

Duo snorted. Fat chance. "What were you looking at, Heero?"

"Personal data sheets."

"For who?"

"Suspect."

"We have suspects? I thought that you agreed to share any information you come across with us. This is _our_ mission after all." Duo said, trying to sound relaxed.

"This is personal."

At this, Duo raised an eyebrow. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, having personal problems? What was the world coming to? "Personal? But you just said that she was a suspect."

"It's complicated, Maxwell."

"Care to fill me in?"

"No."

Behind him, Duo heard the front door open and close. Deciding to abandon this conversation until later, he left. Well... it wasn't like he was getting anywhere anyways. He could always grill Heero when he was in a better mood. Besides, he was hungry and the coming of Trowa signified the coming of food.

Trowa stood in the doorway, his arms full of groceries once again. Quatre hurried up from the couch to help him put everything away.

Duo sighed in bliss as the smell of food filled the room. Maybe the day could end on a happy note after all.

* * *

Rei stood up, facing the kitchen door, a sense of eerie calm on her face. Minako had given up on trying to make her talk, and instead had turned on the TV, watching the news.

Rei just stood there, watching and waiting. Any time now...

The door handle opened, and Relena came out. She looked grim but determined, and Rei was sure that Wufei had censored her until her nerves were on end. Putting on a rather forced smile, Relena looked at Rei.

"Wufei wants to talk to you." She said, and then joined Minako on the couch.

Nodding, Rei headed towards the kitchen. She had been expecting this.

As she entered, she came face to face with a _very_ male Wufei. He had on his customary glare, but now that she had calmed down, she could easily match it. Neither glare faltered, and then Wufei began to speak.

"You know."

"I'm not blind, Wufei. Of course I know."

"You won't tell anyone."

"Like hell I won't. In fact, I'm going to tell everyone. You really haven't given me much excuse to like you over the past few days."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Watch me."

Wufei glared into her eyes, and he knew.

"Name your price, onna."

"Answer my questions. Truthfully."

"We'll see. Ask away."

"Why are you dressing as a girl."

"To be with Kat."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that she's a guy as well."

Wufei had indeed been expecting these questions, and he had a good excuse for all of them. "No. She really is a girl."

"And why are you at T.A.?"

"Because Kat's at T.A. We were childhood friends, and I didn't want to leave her. So I followed her to T.A. Unfortunately T.A. turned out to be an all girl school, and I had to make certain sacrificed."

Rei mock nodded, pretending to go with his story. To her, it sounded like a lie, but for now she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. "That doesn't mean that you can stay. I can't just 'forget to mention it' in front of the school board. As long as I know, I'm an accomplice."

"So you're going to turn me in?"

"I guess. I don't have much choice."

"What do I have to do to change your mind?" Wufei asked, his voice almost a whisper, chilling and lethal.

Rei pretended to ponder what she had already thought through outside. "You will serve me."

Wufei blinked, sure he misheard, "What?"

"You will serve me."

Inwardly, Wufei gulped. That did not sound good... no... that did not sound good at all...

"Explain yourself, onna."

Rei snorted. "I thought that it would be perfectly clear by now. You will serve me as long as I know your secret."

"Like a slave." Wufei said, a not of disbelief in his voice.

"Now you're catching on." Rei gave him a smirk. He personally couldn't see the humor.

"... you're joking."

"Of course I wouldn't force you to be my slave at school... that would raise suspicion which I'm sure you want to avoid. Three times a week here, at Relena's house, after school." Rei explained calmly, in the same note as one would when commenting on the weather, "And this only lasts as long as you're attending T.A. I see no reason for it to continue after you're gone."

Trying to check his anger, Wufei glared at Rei. "Here? At Relena's, three times a week? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but that can be arranged as well." Rei replied in a calm voice.

Wufei remained silent for a few moments, in which he made his decision. "I need to think this over."

"Fine. You have tonight to consider. Tomorrow, school starts again, and I will be waiting for your answer." Rei smirked.

Giving her a short nod, Wufei quickly strode out of the room. Sparing Relena a glance, he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door. Minako immediately entered the kitchen when he left, meeting a calm and stony Rei. The raven-haired girl just sat there, knowing that the damage had been done, and whether it was good or bad would soon be decided. Minako had said that he sounded like a spy... well now she would be able to get closer to him and find out for sure.

She only hoped that all of them would get out of this unscathed.

* * *

Well... that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon.

Please review! Reading reviews makes me so happy, and they'll motivate me to write faster!

Love,

Inverse-chan


	23. ChapteR TwentY OnE

Oh man... haven't updated in a while. Actually, more than a while.

Oops. Heh heh... you guys forgive me, right? Uh... maybe not.

Well... anyways, here it is! Finally! I hope you aren't dissappointed... let's just say it starts out slow but builds up to a little action, that you will be hating me for. Oops again.

I don't own GW or SM. I don't know where you got the idea that I did.

* * *

Wufei glowered on the whole way home, pondering on his current predicament. But try as he might to find a loophole, it seemed that he was stuck with it. 

All in all, it was a pretty fair deal, he supposed. He couldn't deny that he didn't deserve it... but that didn't comfort him any. In the end, all that stood between him accepting the deal was his pride. And even he knew pride wasn't enough to throw away a mission for.

But then why was the decision so hard? He knew under no circumstances could he fail this mission, after complaining how easy it would be. A joke, he had said. Inwardly, he cursed himself for getting so full of himself. And he would be brought down by a girl no less! And the others couldn't be allowed to find out... he would never hear the end of it if they did. Maybe Quatre... after all, he might be dragged into it as well. But then Wufei would have to tell Quarter the lie he gave Rei, and that most likely wouldn't sit well with the Arabian. Hell... even he objected to it, and he made it up! Though he wasn't given much of a choice at the time

That was that. He would tell no one about his encounter with Rei, and agree to her commands. Even if he would look like a fool.

But that did _not_ mean that he would be happy about. If Rei was getting herself a slave for a month, then at best she would have a stubborn, rude and arrogant one.

Finally reach in the apartment, he yanked the door open. Walking inside, he slammed the door, causing the sleeping Quatre to wake up with a start. Duo's and Trowa's curious face popped out of the kitchen to look at him with confusion. Wufei was slightly amused to see Heero pointing a gun at him from a bedroom door. Not sparing a second glace at any of them, he made his way to a corner of the living room and sat down in a classic lotus position. Clearing his thoughts, he began to meditate.

"Uh... Wufei?" A timid Quatre voiced, trying to rid his eyes of sleep, "Are you alright? You seem a little... stressed."

Wufei ignored him until Quatre finally gave up, and went back to a fitful sleep.

Trowa gave alight shrug as he went back into the kitchen. Heero had gone back into his room at some point, but Duo followed, much to his chagrin.

"Get out Maxwell. I'm working."

"Wow! I actually get words instead of the customary grunt? This must be my lucky day!" Duo said with cheer and sarcasm.

Heero growled, shooting Duo one of his famous death glares in hope that the loud American would spontaneously combust.

"Nope, spoke too soon. It seems like we're back to grunting and growling once again," Duo mourned, mock tragically. "What're you working on anyways? Still crying over the loss of your laptop?"

Heero froze, his steady typing coming to an abrupt stop. Heero fixed Duo with his unwavering gazy, and the American found himself reflexivly gulping. Again.

Duo felt very uneasy, not oblivious to the fact that Heero was looking at him like a vulture would roadkill. The comparison was only strengthened by the fact that Duo seemed to be glued in place, unable to move as Heero seemed to close in.

"How did you know my laptop is missing?" Heero asked in a deadly quiet voice, and Duo could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

Quickly, he made up a half-lie. He coulldn't reveal his suspicions about Ami _yet_, after all... nothing was solid yet. "Just a guess. After all, you're not working on it now, are you? And I've never sen you without it before."

Heero's eyes narrowed, as if weighing the truth in his statement. Finally he seemed to accept it and he moved on to the next line of questioning. "What's in your pocket, Maxwell?"

Duo blinked and looked down at his pocket, seeing it a little less wrinkled than the rest of his jacket. It was a little stiff, as if he had a piece of cardboard or folded sheet of paper in it. Or... a picture. In fact... just like the picture he had snatched from the temple, with Ami and four of her friends in the shot.

"Answer the question, Maxwell."

Being the person he was, he naturally tried to avoid it. "You're not having a very good day, are you Hee-chan?"

The only response was a growl, and a slight twitching of the trigger finger, which Duo did not miss. Oh joy.

"Ok... sheesh. It's just a little something I snatched from the temple that you had me save you from earlier... happy?" Duo gave up, throwing up his hand in exasperation. "I don't see how it affects you anyways... just a bunch of girls."

"Give it to me."

"Huh?"

"Give me the picture."

"Woah, wait!" Duo said, clasping his hands over the pocket, "It's mine! I rightfully stole it from the shrine! If you want one so bad, then you go and steal one yourself!"

"Give. Me. The. Picture."

"No."

It seemed that was the end of negociations from Heero, as far as he was concerned. He launched himself at Duo so fast that all the Deathscyth pilot could see was a blur of messy hair. As Heero knocked Duo backwards violently, the American tried his best to turn over, and sheid the picture in his pocket, slowly clawing his way towards the door. However, the Wing pilot seemed to somehow get a chokehold on him, causing his efforts to be twice as hard.

"Le... t me g... go" Duo hacked out, still scrambling towards the door, with the added weight of a pilot on his back. "M... mine."

With seemingly superhuman strength, Heero managed to flip Duo over, and slip the picture out of his pocket at the same time. He then immediately let go, picture in hand. He gave the gasping American on the floor a look that clearly said 'Now was that so hard?'

'Yes' Duo glared back at Heero's silent question. 'Mine.'

Finally, Heero turned his gaze to the picture. He successfully kept all emotions from his face as he looked into a pair of very familiar eyes. Minako. Aino, Minako. The blonde that both captivated him and managed to dissappear within the few days he had known her. The one that was most likely a sailor senshi, the ones they were hunting.

He then met Duo's eyes with a heated glare. He knew... that baka had somehow figured it out. And that meant that Minako was now in danger, and he couldn't let that happen. Not until he got some answers first.

"Why did you steal a picture of them, Duo?"

"Because I felt like it. And besides, the laptop was too big to steal."

"Laptop?" Glare.

"..." Oops.

"..." Growl.

Sweat drop. 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Ami blearily got up from the desk, where she was still working on the laptop. There was nothing on it. NOTHING! This was in it self, very frusterating, but at least she had the satisfaction of knowing that it was her virus that managed to do this. Hah. 

Right now, however, it was almost 11:00 at night, and she was fighting off a bout of sleep that threatened to overcome her. Coffee seemed like the only option she had left... cafine did have its uses.

Taking a dirty cup from the sink and washing it free of the tea leaves that used to be in it, she set it on the counter, feeling something bump her elbow. She was too late to catch the vase of roses that went crashing to the floor. The fragile porcilin shattered into a thousand pieces, looking like daggers of ice against the dark tile of the kitchen floor. Sighing, Ami bent down to start cleaning up the mess.

A hand quickly swept up the roses and tried to salvage the ruins. It wouldn't do good to destroy Minako's present before she even got it, of course.

Ami's eyes caught a little black disk slip from between the leaves of one rose. It fell on the floor, and bounced, rolling to a stop as it hit one of the shards of porcilin.

Distracted, Ami set the roses on the counter. They no longer had any light of importance in her eyes. That looked like it was a... bug. An electronic bug, one used for evesdropping. On closer inspection as she held it in her hand, she found that it was true.

Someone was spying on them. Someone that went by the name of Heero Yuy. Someone that could possibly know their identities, and could be the preventers sent after them.

Someone that was after Minako.

A shadow fell over Ami, and her eyes opened wide with shock. Was it him? Heero? Had he come to fight?

Blearily, she recalled that she had left her transformation pen back on the table in the livingroom. She had nothing to fight with. Grabbing a jagged piece of porcilin, she spun around with it raised like a weapon in her hand, prepared to face the worst.

* * *

A very transparent Usagi sat on the edge of her hospital bed, looking down at her still form with what looked like a hundred tubes stuck in her body. She had to escape from herself somehow, and this was the only way she could. She would sit outside of her body for only a few minutes, only to be dragged back by the force of her soul. Usagi always felt exhausted everytime she tried to do this, but it was the only way. 

In this form, she was less than a ghost. Mearly a spectator to the hospital world around her, unable to be heard, to be felt, to even speak. She couldn't move very far from the immoble body of hers, the pull of her soul wouldn't let her. She had no voice, no sense of smell, or sense of a solid form. She only had her eyes, and she feasted on everything she could see.

She only had a few minutes left. Three if she were lucky, and if she put up a good enough fight. And she would use these few minutes to soak up all she could of her suroundings.

The door to her room opened, and she raised her head in surprise. There hadn't been visitors yet, although she did see the pink roses on her table from Minako. Her see through eyes met those of the one she longed for the most, her Mamoru.

... and he looked right through her. He couldn't see her, couldn't possibly every know she was there.

She watched with sad eyes as he pulled up a chair and spoke to the body behind her, instead of to her. She watched him speak to the souless vessle, instead of the soul, and felt her heart breaking.

He would never be able to see her. No matter how much she wanted him to. No matter how hard she tried. There was nothing... nothing she could do. She was just... too weak. Like a little girl.

She was fighting with her soul, and she was losing. She knew that she only had a few seconds left. Looking at Mamoru's gaze, she saw it fixed on her body, as the pull became too strong.

'I wish you would come back to us.' She saw his lips moving in a perfect synch. She had no sense of hearing... and no voice to answer him with.

So she answered with her soul. 'I wish I could, love.' And her body gave a final jerk, calling out to the soul. A single, substancless tear slid down her non-existant cheek, falling on the matress. And then she was gone.

The invisible tear stayed on the matress for a second after she left, and then disolved away to nothingness. It didn't even leave a patch of moisture, as it wiped away all evidence of the soul's presence.

* * *

Uh... stuff with Ami will be cleared up in the next chapter. I hope. Let's just say I'm trying. 

Had to add the last bit of gloom in this chapter... depressing, ne? Poor Usagi

The scene with Heero and Duo was the funnest to write! Uhâ€ funnest a word? I don't think so... oh well.

Please review! Flames! Comments! Praise! Anything!

... please?

Love,

Inverse-chan


	24. ChapteR TwentY TwO

Hey guys! It's me! And it's only been a week since the last update! Aren't you proud?

I had no idea I would be updating this soon... but don't get used to it. I'm not really sure how to write the next chapter, so it might take a while.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so glad to see that not all of you have forgotten me! -

I don't own GW or SM. It's really quite silly that you think I do.

* * *

_"Usagi! Wait up!" Minako heard her cheerful voice ring out. She saw herself, her dream self, running, running to a person that was vivid in her mind's eye. "Wait up, Usagi!"_

_And she did wait, the moon princess stopped and turned around, a wide smile on her face. "Hi, Mina-chan!" _

_Minako saw herself finally catch up, stopping huffing and puffing from the exertion. A little bead of sweat trickled down he other self's forehead, but she brushed it away without a second thought. She looked up into Usagi's eyes and saw them full of life, not empty and dead. _

"_Where are you going, Usagi?" Minako heard herself say, naivety ringing in her voice. "We're supposed to go to the temple today and study, remember?" The other her said with confusion in her voice. _

"_I'm going out with my family after all. It's important, Minako. I don't think I should miss it... I'm sure that Rei'll understand." _

"_No, I'm actually quite sure Rei'll yell at you for being lazy." Minako heard herself joke. _

'_STOP!' the real Minako yelled out to the dream Minako. 'DON'T LET USAGI GO! STOP HER, MINAKO! PROTECT HER!'_

_And they couldn't hear her, because she didn't exist yet. She was just a figment of the future, warning of the horror to come. She had no power in the past. _

'_NO!' Minako screamed, but her voice held no substance. _

"_I guess I'll cover for you at Rei's though... but I'm warning you that I won't get in the way if she decides to throw a flame sniper or two at you." The younger Minako said, a smile on her face. A smile that would soon be wiped away, a smile that would soon become nothing but a bitter memory. _

'_STOP HER, MINAKO!'_

"_Thanks, Mina. I know I can count on you," Usagi said, her last words to the other blonde. Words that would always haunt her, because no, Usagi couldn't count on Minako. No one could... she would just let them all down. _

"_See ya tomorrow, Usagi," the dream Minako said, turning her back for good. _

'_STOP!' Real Minako yelled, invisible to everything around her. 'Please... stop." She cried out weakly, powerless as she saw Usagi step into the car and speed off. _

'_oh please stop. please...'_

'..._please'_

* * *

Ami spun around, shard in her hands held like a dagger. Immediately, her eyes fell on a familiar shape, and she sighed with relief, letting the shard drop harmlessly to the floor. Calming her racing heart, she tried to wipe away her paranoia.

"Makoto, you scared me." Ami said, the understatement of the day. "Don't sneak up on me like that, especially now."

"I could tell." Makoto answered, eyeing the shard that had further cracked on the floor. "I just heard a crash and came to see if you were alright. I didn't mean to scare you really. Jumpy lately?"

Ami nodded, and suddenly remembered the bug in her other hand. She put a finger up to her lips in a hushing manner, and showed the little black disk to Makoto. Makoto immediately caught on, and fell into a silence.

Walking over to the sink and careful not to step on any of the shards, Ami filled a bowl with water, and dropped the bug in. She looked on as it crackled with electricity and then stopped, dead. And even if it weren't, the water would keep any conversation from reaching it.

"It was a electronic bug, hidden in the roses." Ami quickly explained to Makoto.

"The roses? The ones for Minako?"

"Yes."

"The new kid sent them... Heero Yuy."

Ami looked grim. "We need to keep a close eye on him. I think he might be one of the preventers that was sent after us... and who knows what he could have found out about us already. That bug's been here for the whole afternoon, while I was searching the laptop. We can't take any risks, and we can't afford to assume that he doesn't know anything."

The Jovian nodded, agreeing. "He's after Minako. We need to warn her somehow. The transmitters?"

The blue-haired senshi thought for a moment, and then nodded. They should be safe, and all transmissions were on a safe line. There was no way that they could be tracked. "Send a message to Minako right now. I'll clean up the kitchen."

Makoto hurried out to do just this, and Ami turned to the mess around her. She grabbed a broom from the corner and began to sweep everything into a pile, her cup of coffee forgotten. After all, she had more important things on her mind now.

* * *

Minako woke up groggily from her nightmare, a small beeping coming from across the room. Looking at the clock, she wasn't surprised to see it blinking 11:27. It wasn't even morning yet, and already she was getting wake up calls.

Not that she wasn't grateful in the given situation of course... anything was better than that nightmare. It was the worst... that one and the one in which she was falling forever into a well of darkness. They never seemed to go away, to leave her in the peace she desperately wanted.

Shaking her head from her thoughts and dreams, she leaned over to her book bag. Rummaging through it, she quickly pulled out the communicator. Glancing at the clock, she knew it had to be serious if someone was calling her this late.

Flipping it open, she saw the worried vision of Makoto, thankfully not transformed. "Mako-chan? What's wrong?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Minako... are you and Rei alright?" were the first concerned words out of the senshi's mouth.

Minako blinked, confusion apparent. "Yes... why? Is there something wrong?"

"Someone bugged the temple. We think it's that new transfer student... Heero Yuy."

"Heero? The friend of Duo? Is Duo a suspect too?" Minako asked in a rush, mind buzzing with new information. "And Trowa? Maybe they're the Preventers we're searching for!"

"Nothing's definite yet, but be sure to watch your back around those three. They're lurking around the temple, and acting suspicious. I don't know why I didn't pick up on it earlier..."

"But that's only three, Mako. There were at least five at the library... where are the other two?" Minako asked, running through the events of that dark, confusing night.

"I don't know. Be sure to tell Rei in the morning. And remember to stay low. The bug was in the flowers that Heero sent to _you_, so it seems like you're the one they're singling out as of now. And we can't have you found out... you're the only remaining backbone in this team." Obviously tired, Makoto ran a hand through her hair sighing. "Don't come back to the temple, either. Rei should get what materials you need... she's the safest since she doesn't go to our school. I don't think she's been targeted yet."

"Mako... the temple _belongs _to Rei. I'm sure it won't be long before she's being followed too. And we can't possibly be cooped up for _forever_. We need a better plan. And for that, we need to see each other."

"And make it easier for them to find us? I don't think so. And the Preventers aren't the only ones after us... don't forget about the outers. It will just make it more convenient for them if we're all together." Makoto's voice was stern, full of reason. "If we need to communicate, then we'll use these. Only the outers can tune in to them, so we'll only have one group after us instead of two."

"We can't stay in hiding forever. And oh gods," a sudden realization hit, "Usagi. What are we going to do with Usagi? The outers will find us for sure if we continue paying the bills, but we can't take her off life support either!"

There was a light pause, as Makoto looked grim, hearing the truth in the blonde's voice. "We'll figure something out, Minako. I promise. We always do."

"I hope so, Makoto. I really hope so." Minako all but whispered as she closed the link, and laid herself back on the bed. She could always tell Rei in the morning... it wasn't like Minako could go to school.

Sighing, she tried to clear her mind but failed. She had a feeling she would be having nightmares again.

* * *

"Laptop?" Heero asked again, this time his voice agitated and tense. "They have my laptop?"

Waving his hands in a placating manner, Duo quickly tried to worm his way out of it. "I never said it was your laptop Heero?"

"Was it?" He growled, not falling for the American's word games.

There was an awkward silence in which Heero glared and Duo tried not to wilt. "... maybe."

"Let me rephrase this, and give me a straight answer Maxwell. Do you think that the laptop you saw in the shrine belonged to me?" Heero asked, patience running short.

"Since when has my opinion been of any importance anyways?" Duo said, almost in a sulking manner. Well... he had certainly messed things up. Now Heero would be tracking Ami for sure, and he had planned on doing that himself.

"I'll take that as a yes." Studying the picture, Heero looked up at Duo again. "I will follow Aino, Minako. You will follow Ami, and Trowa will follow Makoto. You will not mess this up, do you understand?"

"Sure." Duo said, surprised that he would be able to check out Ami for himself after all. "But what about the other two?"

"I'll have Quatre check on the other blonde. I haven't seen her around at all. And Wufei will have to check on this girl... I don't think we've met her either." Heero said, analytical brain processing everything he already knew. This would make things much easier... but they still didn't have any proof. His bug had seemingly run out of batteries a while ago... but he didn't see how that could have happened. They were supposed to last for weeks.

"We start tomorrow?"

"Affirmative."

"Cool. I'll tell the other guys," Duo said, snatching the picture out of Heero's hands before he could react, and running out the door.

He'd be damned if he would let Heero steal _his_ picture again.

* * *

Well... Duo's alive. Surprised? I bet you thought Heero would kill him. To be frank, I though that he would too.

Anyways... I think there's going to be another confrontation soon.

I love you guys!

Please leave a review! You'll make me happy (and possibly motivate me to pick up my pace) if you do!

Love,

Inverse-chan


	25. ChapteR TwentY ThreE

Hey! Here I am with another chapter!

It only took me a week and a half this time! Aren't you proud?

Anyways... I don't own GW or SM.

* * *

"OUCH! MAXWELL! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!!!" Wufei screamed as Duo managed to 'accidentally' thwap him on the head with the wooden spatula ha was waving around, making breakfast.

"Well stay out of my kitchen then! You know that it's practically a war zone in here!" Duo yelled back, trying to extinguish the eggs that had somehow caught on fire. Again.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be cooking in the first place, Maxwell! Leave it to someone that won't give us all food poisoning!" Wufei spat back, already in a bad mood from having to put on his uniform in the morning. His very, very feminine uniform.

"Well FINE! DO IT YOURSELF THEN!" Duo said, throwing up his hands and running out of the kitchen, away from the flaming eggs.

Sighing, Wufei went into the pantry and threw a handful of baking soda onto the burning oil/egg mixture, extinguishing it immediately. He then started working on something that would be moderately edible for the five boys, hoping against hope that school wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

Today was day one. The first day of his slavery, and his endless torture.

He was done with the cooking in less than ten minutes, and heaped plates with the food. Doing a jugging act that would have made Trowa proud, he walked into the adjoining room to see the other pilots already up.

Setting the plates down, he looked on as Quatre pulled on his equally girly uniform, and Trowa as he brushed his hair into the gravity defying style. "Breakfast." Wufei said, shooting a glare at Maxwell. "And it's edible today."

"What can I say?" Duo asked, a smirk on his face. "Well I always thought that cooking was a more..." here he eyed Wufei's uniform, "... feminine job."

Before the American could blink, he was tackled by the Shenlong pilot. For the second time within 24 hours, he felt his face pressed into the rough carpeting. Lashing out blindly in hopes to throw off the angry pilot, Duo found himself quickly and securely pinned to the ground.

"Take it back, Maxwell, or you'll find yourself unable to go to school today after all."

"Ooooo. Biiiiiiiig loss for me, Wuffles." Duo replied, tone cocky as ever, albeit a little muffled by the carpet.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Wufei hissed, while contemplating ways to kill the braided menace. Before he could carry out any of his previous threats however, Heero literally picked up from Duo.

"We need to get back to the mission. We all have subjects now."

Wufei's anger was replaced with confusion as he looked at the Wing pilot. "Subjects? But we haven't found any suspects yet."

"Yes we have." Heero knelt down to the still sprawled Duo and snagged the picture out of his pocket, despite Duo's protests. "You will be following her." Heero said, pointing at a very familiar person, to Wufei, at least.

"Her? Rei? You have got to be joking." Wufei deadpanned.

"You know her?" Duo asked, now sitting up and staring at the picture as well.

"She goes to our school. She's the stupid onna I kept complaining about. She has serious problems." Wufei said, still unable to believe his luck. Bad luck, that is.

"And you don't, 'Fei?" Duo asked rhetorically, rubbing his sore cheek.

"At least I know how to deal with mine." Wufei answered.

"Yeah... by tackling people, cursing at them, and inevitably threatening their lives." Duo muttered.

Wufei blinked. "Since when did you know a big word like 'inevitable'?"

Duo glared, as was to be expected, still rubbing his cheek.

Straightening up, Heero then walked over to Trowa and Quatre. "Trowa, you will follow Makoto. And Quatre, you will investigate this girl. I want full analysis reports by the end of today." Heero said, voice standing for no argument.

They all nodded, and sat for what was so far a relatively calm breakfast. Then, Duo realized something.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"I want my picture back."

"Hn."

There was a slight pause as Duo considered this option. Then...

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Rei! Wait for me!" Minako cried, pulling on her shoes. They had earlier in the morning decided that she should at least put on the appearance of going to school, so to escape the suspicion of Relena and Dorothy. Swinging a school-briefcase over her shoulder, Rei stood in the door, yawning. "I'll walk with you," Minako then said, giving her a serious look. 

Rei stopped mid-yawn to meet Minako's suddenly strict gaze, and she knew that their conversation would be business, and not something that was pleasant. Nodding, she went outside, followed closely by Minako.

"What is it?" She immediately asked, thinking the worst. A dozen scenarios flashed to her head... Mamoru finding out... the outers on the hunt... them being tracked down by the preventers... Usagi getting worse...

"I have been targeted." Minako said, barely above a whisper, "I really shouldn't even be seen with you, since you're the safest of us all right now. I should really keep out of view for a while... Makoto talked to me last night."

"Makoto? How did she find out?"

"The temple was bugged." Minako said calmly, seeing Rei's horrified look. "In some roses... that were sent to me. By Heero Yuy, the new guy at our school. Ami's going to research on him, and the other newbies too."

Concern flashed in the fire senshi's eyes. "Is that safe? For Ami?"

"Hold your friends close, and your enemies closer." Minako quoted. "None of us are safe if we don't have any information. If they are the ones that we are looking for, then it's best that we prepare some sort of defense."

Minako seemed to consider her words before speaking again, and still it was with great hesitation. "Rei... look out for yourself. There are at least two others that aren't accounted for at our school. For all we know... they might have targeted you already."

Considering this information, Rei replied slowly, "Life really isn't working out for us, is it? I mean with the outers and these guys after us... what are we supposed to do anyways? This must be some kind of cosmic punishment," Rei half-jested.

Minako's tone was flippant and bitter. "What do you really expect? We're lost without a queen."

Shaking her head sadly, Rei disagreed. "No. I don't think it's just for Usagi. Had someone else been in an accident and in her state, we would have done the same. You know that... there was no way to prevent this in the end. It was just one big disaster waiting to happen, and not even you with all of your determination and stubbornness can prevent it. After all... we are just human when it comes down to it."

"We're more, Rei." Minako responded with a quite ferocity. "We're senshi. And we're doing our job. Never forget that, or you'll spiral down into the darkness. Never forget your goal... what is important. Never forget Usagi."

There was a moment of silent submission. "I'm falling already, Minako. We all are. Not even our goal can save us from drowning in the darkness... you know that."

"But we can hold it off... for a little longer at least."

A silent tear rolled down Rei's face, hidden by her bangs. "It's killing my soul, Mina."

"You'll live, Rei," Minako responded almost cruelly. "You have to. We all have to. We had this responsibility pushed on us, and now we must carry it."

No more tears fell... it was the truth. "You're right. But Minako..." Rei met her eyes, "I've not fallen into the darkness yet. Can you honestly say the same?"

At this, Minako wavered. Her world had become black and white recently, and easy to deal with. Now Rei was making a shadow, making a patch of grey. "I don't know Rei."

Rei sighed, and patted Minako on the arm. "Don't let it get you too. I don't want to loose you like Usagi."

Minako remained silent.

"I'll see you later, Minako." Rei said, almost wistfully, the remark bringing memories of the past. A happy past, the direct opposite of the living nightmare they were in now. Back in the past... but no. It wasn't possible.

Minako stood there, not moving as Rei turned the corner, walking to school. A few minutes later, she finally responded, her words ringing with her anguished soul. "I'm sorry Rei. God... I'm so sorry."

* * *

High above it all, there was a silver pool, in which only truth was reflected. A ruby-red gaze was fixed on it, as the Mistress of Time watched on. There was no hint of sadness in her visage, no shadow of pity that threatened to weaken her resolve. She saw everything and accepted it as it was, for she knew her duties. 

The blood-red eyes flicked upwards, and Pluto found her staff in her hand in a second as she felt another presence in the misty realm she dwelled in. Her hand wrapping tightly around the staff, she brought it up in an attacking position.

"Who dares trespass on the Gates of Time?" She asked, her calm and logical voice sharp, as if words could cut.

A twinkle of amethyst answered. "It's me, Pluto." An equally calm voice replied, its softness belying the anger beneath it.

The staff was dropped, and Pluto felt her resolve crumble. "Why are you here, Saturn? You know my answer... it has not changed."

"Will it?"

"I cannot say."

There was a silence, in which sadness dissolved the anger that had driven Saturn to arrive. "Why...?" The young girl bit back a sob, "Why must you do this? I know that you can see them... just as I can sense them. You know they're suffering... so why won't you help?"

"It's not worth it."

"You call saving your friends... the future... 'not worth it'?" Hotaru's voice was still quiet, but emotion leaked heavily from it.

"They are but five people. I could harm five billion by changing the past." Pluto said, voice leaving no room for argument. "Do you think that if I could just change it all, I would sit here? There is nothing to do but wait. If I could change time... do you honestly think I would stop to right before Usagi's accident? No... I would change everything. I would have saved the Silver Millennium... I would have destroyed Beryl's troops. But the truth is, I can't. And do you think that the scouts would appreciate it if I did? I would be erasing their very lives from that point... all of their experiences and memories. I know that there are some memories that they hold for which they would not exchange their lives for."

"It's not fair." Saturn said, suddenly sounding very much like the child she was. "They don't deserve it. No one does... this world is just unfair." Hotaru felt hot tears slide down her face, and her attempts to wipe them away were futile.

Pluto looked ponderous for a minute, and finally swept up to the young girl. Instead of rebuking her, the Guardian wrapped her arms around the sobbing figure. At first Hotaru made half-hearted attempts to break free, but finally seemed to accept it, sobbing into Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna, for her part, patted the girl on her head and made calming sounds. "Hush, child. It will all work out in the end. Fate can only be so cruel."

And Hotaru, sobbing with all her heart, wished that it might be true.

* * *

Aw... poor Hotaru.

She's only hoping for the best.

Please review... and I'll try to get out the next chapter soon. My fav. scene was the one with the spatula.

Love,

Inverse-chan


	26. ChapteR TwentY FouR

Oh dear gods.

It's been nearly a month... a month! That's horrible for me!

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait like this, but I just couldn't feel the motivation with this fic. I have no idea how to take this... I know where I want to go but not how to get there.

I took so long, and yet I'm not satisfied with the result. I'd have to say that this is a very poor quality chapter, but I really wasn't sure what to do. And no... it really doesn't seem to be getting anywhere quick. There is a little more Heero/Minako interaction though... as well as Rei/Wufei and Rei/Quatre.

Well... I'd better not give it _all_ away.

Surprise, surprise. I don't own GW or SM.

* * *

"She's not here." Heero said, in his expressionless voice, looking around the lunchroom. "She was absent at her classes as well."

Duo looked around at the cafeteria, and immediately spotted Ami and Makoto. "Well... sucks to be you. I guess that creates some problems in you mission plan, doesn't it? Though if your suspicions are correct, you _did_ shoot the poor girl. Even I would stay home if I got shot."

Rolling his eyes, Trowa lightly hit Duo on the shoulder. "If the choice were left up to you, you would stay home even if you _hadn't_ gotten shot."

"Did you expect anything less?" Duo asked, trying to look innocent and failing horribly.

Heero, it seemed, paid no heed to the conversation, as he suddenly stood up and stalked out of the classroom. His mind was set on one objective, and one objective only. Locate Minako, Aino, and to accomplish the mission.

Meanwhile, Duo sat and watched the retreating figure. "Well bye to you too." Turning to Trowa, he winked. "So... what do you say to getting us one step closer to fulfilling the mission?"

Nodding, Trowa glanced at Makoto. "The sooner this is over, the better."

Snorting, Duo replied. "Do you even know anything about Makoto yet?"

"I know who she is."

"Uh... for some reason I don't think that's going to cut it for the mission." Sighing, Duo said, "Follow me. It's about time you crawled out of your shell anyways. How are you ever going to pick up chicks if you never say anything?"

Trowa simply raised an eyebrow as he allowed himself to be dragged to the two girls.

* * *

Minako, meanwhile, made herself quite at home sitting in the park. It was the only place she could think of to go, her usual places to hang out were out of the question. If she went to the arcade, she would without a doubt be spotted and recognized. That limited the places that she could go to only a few places, and although Michiru and Hakura often went to the park, she was willing to take the chance.

Upon arriving, she had gone to the restrooms and changed out of the school uniform, seeing as how it was too conspicuous. She was now dressed in casual clothes, sitting on a bench and reading a book. She knew that she should be working on something more productive, but she couldn't think of anything. So instead, she had a mystery novel on her lap, not really reading a word in it. In fact, she was still on page three, and the whole morning had already passed by.

Labeling the book as a lost cause, she closed it and leaned her head back onto the bench, closing her eyes for a second. Minako had a restless night, plagued by thoughts of Makoto's and Ami's message. Thinking about it had made the situation a thousand times worse, but she just couldn't stop. Now, in the peaceful serenity of the park, Minako was finally able to rest.

No one had bothered her for the whole morning... the few people that had walked through had barely given her a glace before moving on. So naturally, she was rather startled as she felt a shadow linger above her.

Easing open an eye, she was met with the sight of cerulean eyes and messy hair. In a second her heart was racing, but she somehow managed to keep up a calm exterior. It was him. Heero Yuy... the same Heero Yuy that had sent her the bugged roses... the supposed Preventer that was on her case.

And he had somehow found her, despite all of her precautions. How did he manage to do that? Not even her closest friends would have thought to look for her in the park... it just didn't match with her personality. Waiting with bated breath, she opened her eyes and waited for him to make the first move.

Eventually, he did.

"You weren't at classes today." He stated plainly, as if running into your classmate in the middle of the day in a park 13 miles from school was _ordinary_.

"Uh... I wasn't feeling too well. You're... Heero, right?" Minako asked, trying her best to sound like the ditz everyone thought she was. Inside, she was praying that he hadn't formally introduced himself... she'd be in quite a fix if he did.

"Yes." He said, still emotionless. God... he was good at keeping a straight face.

Looking up at him, Minako felt a dreadful anticipation. The same one you get before taking a final that you've never studied for in your life... the same one she felt thudding in her chest when she found out about Usagi...

'The one you get when you know you can't win.' Minako thought, fervently wishing that the thought never entered her head.

And still... he stood there. Unmoving, unblinking. Just staring as if she were from another planet.

"Uh... why are you here?" Minako finally forced out, voice coming out more timid than she had hoped. So much for keeping up a 'tough-chick' persona around him... he seemed to bring out the scared little girl living deep inside her.

"I was taking a walk." He said simply, and Minako ran the chances of him happening to find her in a secluded area of the park at this particular time. Nonexistent.

Heero finally moved, and Minako fought to keep in a sigh of relief. That is, until she realized that he had sat down beside her on the bench, and was now staring, a determined look on his face, at the bushes opposite them.

Minako blinked. This was _not_ going well.

* * *

Wufei glared.

In fact, he found himself glaring quite a lot lately. And mostly either at Maxwell or Rei. Now, it was Rei.

She had completely ignored him for the whole day, only talking to him and Quatre when she was helping them around the school. As if the previous night between them hadn't happened at all.

Wufei ran the last sentence through his mind, and realized how wrong it sounded. No! Nothing had happened, except for maybe a girl one-upping him. And forcing him to be her slave.

He supposed he should be thankful that she wasn't publicly making a fool of him, and supposedly only making a fool of him in her home. Which she shared with Relena and Dorothy. And that other blonde girl... Minako was it? Wait a second... Relena and Dorothy. Relena and _Dorothy_. God... they would never let him live it down if they caught on to what was happening.

Well... it was safe to say that he was completely and utterly doomed.

"Wufei... what's wrong?" he heard Quatre hiss to him at lunch.

"Nothing."

"Than why do you keep glaring at Rei? We're supposed to be under cover! As in incognito! You'll give us away... and aren't you supposed to be following her? _Discreetly?_"

Wufei bit back on his response that he had indeed _already_ given them away, and that it was perfectly normal to be glaring at her at this point. He however did say his next thought.

"She's got to be the devil reincarnated or something."

Quatre gave him a weak, really-not-effective-only-ranked-about-a-one-out-of-ten-compared-to-Heero's, glare. "Be nice."

Wufei's answering look said quite clearly, 'You have got to be joking.'

"Well... at least be civil."

"I _am_ being civil."

"Yeah... as civil as Heero." Quatre muttered.

"Do not compare me to _him_." Wufei ground out the pronoun as if it were a curse word, "why _he_ didn't assign you instead of me to the horrible female is beyond my comprehension."

"Yeah... he just gave me someone none of us has seen before. _And_ he wants a report by the end of today." Quatre argued back.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Talk to her."

"Huh?"

"Talk. To. Her." Quatre deadpanned.

Wufei actually looked like he was considering it. And then, when Quatre finally thought that he had made a breakthrough...

"No."

Suddenly, the girl in question rose from her seat and made her way towards them. Quatre watched on, amused, as Wufei suddenly looked like he was on a mission without a backup plan. In other words: stupid and panicked.

"I hope your day has been going on smoothly...?" Rei asked, without really asking. She smirked evilly as she saw Wufei sweating bullets.

"Faye... are you alright?" She asked, playing the angel, "You look very... tense."

"I'm just fine, onna." He shot back, hiding behind his wall of hostility. Ah... his trusty wall of hostility. What would he do without it?

Quatre just rolled his eyes and gave Wufei a look that said, 'Oh yeah. Real smooth.'

Wufei glared back with a heated 'Shut up'.

Quatre then decided to do something about the open hostility Wufei was showing Rei, whether Wufei appreciated it or not. "As a matter of fact... Faye really isn't having that great of a day, are you, Faye?"

Wufei grunted. He had been around Heero for _way_ too long.

"In fact... Faye's having some problems with his math class. Aren't you good at math, Rei?" Quatre asked sweetly.

"Well... yes, as a matter of fact." Rei answered, bewildered.

"You don't object to giving my friend here some tutoring now, do you? I know h... uh... she would really appreciate it, even if it doesn't seem like it." Quatre prayed that Rei hadn't caught onto his little 'slip' of the tongue.

She had, but let it slide. "Well... I am free this afternoon. How about all three of us meet somewhere?"

"Of course! You can come to our apartment, can't she Faye?" Quatre said, intentionally ignoring the glare on Wufei's face, "Oh... but I have something to do. But you'll get to meet our other roommates! They have a few... quirks... but you'll like them enough. None of them are as hostile as Wufei, except for Heero maybe."

"That sounds great." Rei said, looking forward to it. This would be an _excellent_ opportunity to embarrass the hell out of Wufei.

"I suppose neither of you care if I have an objection to this all?" Wufei asked rhetorically. "No... of course not. What _was_ I thinking?"

"I have no idea." Quatre answered as Rei moved away. "You do tend to get a little kooky around 'that time of month'."

There was the faint sound of struggle as Wufei proceeded to strangle Quatre.

* * *

I _told_ you it was bad. The writing isn't up to my standards at all. Oh well... I just hope it'll pass.

Thanks for all of the reviews thus far! I love you all!

Even though the chapter _does_ stink, I spent quite a lot of time on it. So please review and tell me what you think.

Love,

Inverse-chan


End file.
